DEVUÉLVEME A MI CHICO
by Only Darkness Love
Summary: ¿Qué le dirias a tu hermano si quisiera robarte a tu novio? Hiro y Miguel se lo preguntan, mientras escuchan una canción en la radio. Sus hermanos mayores comenzaron a intervenir en su relación, generando una terrible confusión, poniendo a prueba su amor y su relación fraternal. Para Nana Galan, Kellen S. Hakuen, Ureshi-san, Sarita Nerm, Axu e Infinite Silence
1. Chapter 1HERMANOS

"DEVUÉLMEVE A MI CHICO"

CAPÍTULO 1 "HERMANOS"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marchiro. Nada más.

 **Nota 2 Y DEDICATORIA:**

¡BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO FIC!

Ay güero, XD

Se supone que esto sólo sería un two-shot, pero saque tanto material como para hacer un fic más o menos corto, de máximo tres o cuatro capítulos.

Pues no sé por qué se me ocurrió esta loca idea, pero no la podía sacar de mi cabeza. Escribía algo de "Tan sólo un instante" y mi cabeza volvía y volvía a pensar en esto. Neta, me estaba volviendo loca. O sea, "Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica"… Es el spoiler más grande que les puedo dar.

Y no se me espanten, que sólo será una leve insinuación de Kyguel [Kyle x Miguel] (ESTA SHIP ES MÁS CRACK QUE MI ALMA), y una leve insinuación de Marhiro [Marco x Hiro] (¿Así se escriben? Si no, corríjanme por favor. Ya estoy inventando ship cracks X'D) Me gustó la idea de que Kyle le empezara a coquetear a Miguelito y que Hiro empezara a sacar sus garritas de felino, sumado a algo medio clásico, que es Marco coqueteando con Hiro, pero obviamente este fic será HIGUEL 3 y MARCKYLE 3

Así que este fic se lo dedicaré a algunas personitas a quienes apreció muchísimo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

 **Nana Galán** : Culpo solemnemente a Nana Galán por envolverme en la ship Marckyle con su hermoso dibujo. Fue una de mis grandísimas fuentes de inspiración para que esta loca idea se me metiera a la cabeza :D la ship me encantó desde que los ví en su dibujo y asdfghjkl. ¡Gracias por dejarme usar uno de tus headcannons para esto! 3 *Kisses*

¡HERMOSA! ¡Mi crush! Nana, te dedico este fic por el motivo anterior y porque eres una increíble persona que me ha apoyado en esto, te conté de la idea y aaaayyyyy, no dejaste que me desanimara con esto. Eres increíble y asdfghjkl te amo 3 love you so much. Además, nos mama que Miguel toque la guitarra eléctrica y ¡PUM! No pudimos salir de esa. Además, nos volvemos locas con la canción de Hombres G 7u7r.

¡Además, tu arte me da mil años de vida! Weeeee, siempre estás presente en mi mente al crear un fic. 3 te doy mi amor, toma (UuU)/

 **Kellen S. Hakuen** : Kellen, weeeee, Eres mi crush, te puse tu altarcito 3, compartimos los mismos headcanons y me tienes de llavero. Entonces, quiero dedicarte este fic porque weeeeey es un regalo experimental pero con mucho amor dedicado pa' ti. Tus fics y drabbles también tienen que ver en este fic y mucho. Ahora siento que sin tus locuras, memes y parodias la vida no sabe igual… love you. Además, dije que te lo iba a dedicar y exijo los créditos para Kellen (sí, te dije que los iba a reclamar xD jajaja le entré al mame).

Siempre te llevó en mi mente y corazón (que cursi XD) porque weeee, me encantan tus fangirleos 3 pero tú más 7u7r. Con un chingo de amor, de tu jota (UuU)/

 **Ureshi-san** : Porque ví un dibujo donde están Hiro y Kyle con sus mascotas y me llamó la atención que Kyle también tenía una guitarra. Tu arte tuvo mucho que ver en esto :D me agrada muchísimo y me da mil años de vida, que ya casi no tengo forma de expresar cuando me gusta tu arte. Además, el Higuel que nos brindas siempre es increíble. Me mantiene inspirada por mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Y me mete ideas bien locas XD. Con amor para ti. (UuU)/

 **Sarita Nerm:** También te culpo muchísimo por incrementar mi amor por la ship Markyle. Cuando vi tu dibujo de "Cempasúchitl rojo" donde Kyle y Marco se agarran de la solapa de la camisa, dije "Demonios… se ven muy lindos juntos". Has sido mi inspiración con tus dibujos tan bellos, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo abiertamente por la PENA QUE ME INVADE. Así que… bueno, esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte como regalo por tan bonitos y hermosos dibujos. Te doy mi amor (UuU)/

 **Axuree Rheeid e Infinite Silence:** Por su bello fanfic "Cempasúchitl rojo". Es una colaboración increíble y que me impactó bastante. Entonces, pues esto va para ustedes. Tienen todo mi cariño :D (*u*)/

Sin más por el momento. ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "HERMANOS"**

Se supone que ser el hermano mayor es una responsabilidad. Se supone que siendo el hermano mayor, debes ser ejemplo para tus hermanos menores... Se supone que los hermanos se apoyaban, se querían y se respetaban. Se supone que te ayudarían en tus problemas y en todo lo que necesitarás. Se supone que los hermanos no se traicionaban...

Se supone...

Eso pensaba Hiro Hamada, quien se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, hundiéndose en la peor de las sensaciones que puedes experimentar con tu familia.

La traición, la decepción, hermano.

Pero no era un meme, ni mucho menos una frase graciosa... Era su realidad. Una cruel, triste y errada realidad.

Hiro se acurrucó con su almohada, pensando en miles de cosas... Pensando en su reciente sufrimiento... Pensando en un chico de piel morena, grandes ojos de color café, una bonita sonrisa y un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

Todavía no concebía que su hermano, su querido hermano, le haya arrebatado lo que más quería...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? ¿Por qué Miguel eligió a su hermano?

Rememorándolo un poco... Quizá Kyle quería tener lo que él jamás tuvo, quería arrebatarle lo único por lo que había luchado por casi dos años... Y lo peor, es que lo había conseguido.

Hiro se acomodó, mientras escuchaba el radio, cosa inusual en él. Recordó el comienzo de su desventura y amor…

Todo comenzó en el Lucky Cat Coffee.

Hiro tenía en ese entonces 17 años, se encontraba atendiendo el local a regañadientes, pues él, un chico de ciencia y el prodigio de San Fransokyo, no debía estar tomando la orden de un señor indeciso, en el negocio familiar. Se suponía que él era todo: héroe, genio, científico renombrado, próximo en ser el más joven graduado de la universidad a los 18…

Y mesero en el café de su tía.

Sus aspiraciones llegaban más lejos que eso, el chico era ambicioso. No pretendía desprestigiar el trabajo de los meseros. Al contrario, los alababa porque no comprendía cómo era posible que de 20 platillos de excelente calidad, el comensal que se encontraba mirando la carta no se decidiera por ninguno EN CASI MEDIA HORA.

Era la tercera vez que lo dejaba parado, esperando, con los clientes llamándolo para tomar su orden, y el señor seguía ahí… tranquilamente, viendo su carta. Comenzaba a estresarse.

—Señor, ¿Ya va a ordenar? Es la quinta vez que le pregunto…

—No me presione, joven.

Hiro Hamada no era conocido por ser paciente. Era nervioso, explosivo (no hablemos de sus inventos), divertido y alegre… pero ese señor, lo empezaba a impacientar.

—De acuerdo… volveré en 10 minutos—respondió. Se apresuró a tomar la orden de otros cinco clientes, de limpiar las mesas del café, de recoger los trastos vacíos, de cobrar las cuentas y de pasarle las nuevas órdenes a Tadashi.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No estaría mal, pero apresúrate con esos cafés. La señora Thompson los está esperando desde hace 20 minutos…

—Salen dos cafés americanos y un cappuccino.

Tadashi era el encargado de las bebidas, y ahora que su tía había salido de viaje, él había quedado a cargo del local temporalmente…

—¡Kyle! Necesitan dos hamburguesas, tres órdenes de hot dogs y una ensalada caribeña—le informó el mayor de los Hamada a su hermano, quien estaba en la parrilla.

—Lo tengo…

Kyle, el gemelo de Tadashi, era el cocinero. Se apresuró a colocar los platillos en las charolas, a poner a fuego bajo el salmón, a marinar los trozos de pollo y a abrir las nuevas bolsas de pan para las órdenes recientes.

Así es, los tres hermanos: Tadashi, Kyle y Hiro eran un gran equipo.

Kyle salió de la cocina, llevando las charolas con ambas manos. Se las entregó a Hiro y regresó a la cocina.

—Kyle, le falta la cátsup a ésta orden—Hiro corrió dentro de la cocina para regresar la orden antes de entregarla.

—Pónsela tú, estoy ocupado—respondió el mayor, con una mano moviendo el sartén del salmón y con la otra echándole aceite a una olla para preparar un poco de arroz.

Hiro bufó y fue por la cátsup, maldiciendo a su hermano por ser tan descuidado. Fue rápidamente a la mesa más cercana y abrió el botecito rojo con prisa. Sin embago, ninguna gota de la emulsión rojiza descendió. Apretó con más fuerza, pero no.

Agitó el bote de cátsup… pero nada salió. Se había terminado.

Hiro cerró el botecito y fue por otro, disculpándose con los comensales por molestarlos en plena comida. Intentó de nuevo… nada.

Fue por otra botella, y otra y otra, pero todas estaban vacías.

Salió disparado a la cocina, abriendo las alacenas y revolviendo todo para encontrar el bote de cátsup de reserva, aquel que contenía 10 litros.

—¡DEJA TODO COMO ESTABA, ENANO!—Su hermano le recriminó el desorden que estaba dejando.

—Claro… lo haré… luego—respondió el más horror incrementó cuando encontró el bote sin su contenido.

Se preocupó mucho… era una tragedia. ¡SE HABÍA TERMINADO LA CATSUP!

—¡TADASHIIIII!—Fue corriendo con al menos 10 botecitos rojos en las manos—Se terminó. Dame dinero, debo ir por más.

Tadashi agitó el primer botecito que tomó y comprobó que su hermano decía la verdad. No tardó en extenderle un billete de 100 dólares destinado para el nuevo bote de cátsup.

—No tardo, pero por favor, llama a Honey… necesitamos ayuda—le dijo Hiro, antes de salir corriendo, quitándose su delantal.

Hiro Hamada salió corriendo de ahí, directo al Oxxo más cercano. Pensó que ahí podría encontrar la marca de siempre. Fue buscando en los estantes, uno a uno, hasta que la encontró.

—¡AJÁ!—Tomó el bote con ambas manos y lo sacó de su lugar. Se dirigió al cajero y colocó el gran bote sobre el mostrador—Eso es todo.

El chico que atendía la caja miró a Hiro, quien estaba buscando el billete que le había dado Tadashi.

—¿Eso es todo lo que va a comprar?—preguntó el cajero.

Hiro alzó la mirada, a punto de decirle que sí… pero nada salió de su garganta. Absolutamente nada.

El cajero era un chico de piel morena, un poco más alto que él, con cabello castaño, ojos grandes y brillantes, muy expresivos, un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, sonrisa bonita y ¿Ese era un hoyuelo?... Oh dios. Que adorable.

Hiro le regresó la mirada, algo tembloroso por el impacto que el moreno le había causado, extendiéndole un papel que no era precisamente dinero, sino un recibo anterior por una compra de gomitas en esa misma tienda, la semana pasada. Pero Hamada no se dio cuenta de eso.

El chico moreno lo miró extrañado.

—¿Señor…?

—Ah...

Miguel Rivera, el chico que atendía la caja del Oxxo, contuvo una pequeña risa. El chico del otro lado del mostrador parecía un idiota. Pero debía ser educado si planeaba seguir trabajando en ese lugar.

—Le agradezco su preocupación por el planeta y que quiera regresar el recibo anterior para reciclarlo… pero así no funcionan las cosas en este local, ni en ningún Oxxo—Miguel tomó el papel, lo arrugó y lo tiró al bote más cercano.

Hiro reaccionó, sintiéndose un tonto por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡AH! ¡SÍ!, Es… es todo… ammm… Creo—Hiro empezó a buscar el billete de nuevo, dando con él.

—¿Gustas de hacer bromas muy seguido?—preguntó el moreno, pasando el gran bote de cátsup por el escáner—No resultó. Deberías practicar más.

Hiro lo miró atontado. No sabía que decir ni que aportar a la plática.

—Jejeje, sí… este… ¡NO!, lo siento, yo no quise, no pretendía… Ah… Ehhh, ¿puedes darme tu hora?—¿Qué carajos? ¿No se le había ocurrido otra cosa?

—Son las 14:56—respondió el cajero—Y son 10 dólares por el bote de cátsup.

Hiro le extendió el verdadero billete, mientras Miguel tecleaba algo en la caja registradora.

—¿En bolsa?

—Sí.

—Olvida lo que dije, no eres ecologista—Miguel volvió a bromear. Eso empezó a calmar a Hiro.

—No creo que sea ecologista ofrecer una bolsa…

—Es mi trabajo, atender al cliente y ofrecer bolsas, ¿plástico o papel?

—Papel—Hiro contuvo la risa, ese chico le agradaba. Y le agradaba mucho. No podía dejar de mirar su lindo rostro. Era raro, jamás se había fijado en el rostro de un hombre, pero el cajero era otro asunto… Y comenzaba a preocuparle no saber cómo se llamaba. Una imperiosa necesidad de averiguarlo recorrió su mente, y la pregunta salió de sus labios, sin razonar demasiado—Disculpa que te pregunte… pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Miguel lo miró dubitativo, en un país extranjero, en una ciudad futurista y llena de personas aceleradas, no era usual que te preguntaran tu nombre, menos si eres un cajero del oxxo. Pero era Miguel, el chico más simpático y alegre de su pueblo Santa Cecilia, músico por excelencia y además, un aventurero de primera. No dudo en responderle de buena manera a su cliente, aunque éste no notara que en su gafete estaba escrito su nombre.

—Me llamo Miguel, un gusto, señor…

—No me digas señor, no soy tan grande. Tengo la misma edad que tú.

—¿Diecisiete años?—pregunto asombrado el chico—Pareces de quince.

—¿Entonces si tienes diecisiete? Wow… te ves un poco más grande… ¡OYE! ¿Cómo que quince?—empezó a reclamarle.

—En serio, luces como si tuvieras quince años, además, estás un poco más bajito que yo.

Hiro sintió un golpe directo a su orgullo. Miguel era menor y medía más que él… Maldita hormona del crecimiento.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Miguel necesitaba saberlo. Ya hablaba con el extraño nipón como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida… Pero primero, debía saber cómo se llamaba para considerarlo como tal.

—Mi nombre es Hiro…

Y así, empezaron una pequeña charla que se extendió por una hora, y que a veces era interrumpida por los clientes que llegaban, compraban y se iban.

Hiro no se dio cuenta, se olvidó por completo de la cátsup y de su trabajo. Se olvidó del estrés que le causaba ser mesero y atender al señor indeciso. Se olvidó de todo…

Hasta que sonó su celular. Era Tadashi.

—Hiro… ¿Dónde estás? ¿No crees que tardaste mucho en ir por un bote de cátsup? Honey Lemon vino, pero también necesitamos ayuda.

Hiro reaccionó, a punto de contestarle a Tadashi, pero a su hermano mayor le arrebataron el celular.

—¡ENANO! ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS? HONEY Y TADASHI NO PUEDEN SÓLOS CON TODA LA GENTE ¡MUEVE EL TRASERO Y VEN!—Kyle lo llamó, gritándole tanto que lo dejó con el tímpano zumbando. No le dio tiempo de contestar, pues Kyle cortó la llamada.

—¡RAYOS! ¡OH NO!

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el moreno.

—Sí, se supone que sólo venía por esto—señaló la cátsup—Luego vuelvo, ¡un gusto… Miguel!

Hiro tomó el bote cubierto por la bolsa con ambas manos y salió corriendo. Miguel lo miro divertido, casi gritándole

—¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO, HIRO!

Y así, Hiro y Miguel se conocieron.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, del regaño de Tadashi y Kyle, del castigo que le pusieron ambos, Hiro estaba feliz.

Siempre que podía, iba a la tienda con cualquier pretexto para ver a Miguel. Se quedaban hablando horas y horas, inmunes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque nada ni nadie era más interesante que el otro.

Pero eso no les bastaba. Intercambiaron números para hablarse por mensaje y whatsapp, así mismo, sus perfiles de Facebook, de Instagram, de twitter y de cualquier red social que tuvieran.

Prácticamente, estaban hablando todo el día. Hiro estaba feliz, por fin tenía un amigo de su edad con quien podía pelear, hablar, reir, congeniar bien… un amigo que no lo buscaba por conveniencia, o que no era mayor que él. Un amigo hecho por sus propios medios por Tadashi…

Y Miguel, estaba feliz con Hiro. Era su primer y único amigo en esa ciudad. Se había mudado en contra de su voluntad, por culpa de su hermano mayor, Marco, y su beca de intercambio estudiantil. Su vida estaba en Santa Cecilia, a punto de terminar el bachillerato y su propedéutico, con amigos y familia… Pero Marco la cagó, cuando le dijo "NOS VAMOS A SAN FRANSOKYO"

Ambos hermanos tenían un gran talento para la música, ambos podían dar más, su potencial era espléndido… pero Miguel no quería irse de su pueblo y dejar a su familia. Aún así, Marco lo convenció, al decirle que en San Fransokyo se encontraba la mejor academia de Artes de todo el mundo. ¿No era más fácil quedarse en la ciudad de México, en el INBA o en la FaM?

No, su hermano era DEMASIADO AMBICIOSO, como para restringirse. Él quería a su hermano, y quería lo mejor para él. Y se lo llevó consigo, una vez terminando su preparatoria. ¿CÓMO CONSIGUIÓ DOS BECAS, UNA PARA ÉL Y OTRA PARA MIGUEL? No se sabe…

Miguel estaba fascinado con el asiático. Era como su compadre, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. Lo era todo en uno.

Ambos chicos descubrieron que iban en institutos cercanos, y se prometieron mutuamente regresar a sus respectivas casas juntos y a no dejar de verse.

Al terminar las vacaciones de verano, Miguel renunció a su trabajo, y Hiro y sus hermanos regresaron a su vida estudiantil.

Tasahi y Hiro, al Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo; Kyle, a la Escuela Nacional de Gastronomía y Marco y Miguel, al Conservatorio Nacional de Música de SF.

Y tal y como lo prometieron, ambos chicos jóvenes, al terminar las clases, se separaban de sus hermanos con la excusa de siempre.

—Marco, me voy con Hiro, luego te veo

—Tadashi, iré a casa de Miguel, no me esperes. Puedes irte con Honey Lemon. Adiós.

Y así estuvieron por dos años. Salían, paseaban, platicaban, peleaban. Buenos amigos. Excelentes amigos.

Pero vamos… Que Hiro fue quien se enamoró primero.

Desde que vio a Miguel, notó que el chico era increíblemente apuesto y con el paso del tiempo, se fue enamorando poco a poco de su personalidad, de su pasión por la música, de esa bella sonrisa y hasta de su forma de hablar, con todo y groserías. Hiro Hamada, quien jamás se había fijado en un hombre, que las novias que tuvo lo terminaron por ser "poco romántico" y "muy escueto", quien no tuvo tiempo para reconciliaciones y mucho menos para una relación formal… se había enamorado.

Por fin, se había enamorado. El primero en notarlo, fue Tadashi, como siempre.

—Alto ahí, Hiro—le dijo, una vez que el nipón regresaba muy contento con una nueva bolsa de "panditas" que Miguel le había regalado—Ven acá

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el chico—Debo cambiarme rápido, iré con Miguel a jugar futbol.

—Ouch, nosotros antes te acompañábamos al campo para jugar…

—He crecido, hermano. Tú y Kyle ya no son tan jóvenes como antes.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que quería saber es—y aquí va lo difícil—¿Estás enamorado?

Tadashi era más delicado al preguntar esa clase de cosas, pero esta vez no se contuvo. Le ganó la curiosidad.

—N-No… ¿Por qué crees eso?—preguntó el chico, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

—No me puedes engañar, si descubrí tus peleas robóticas, también puedo descubrir esto. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorado.

Hiro empezó a transpirar. Trataba de controlarse… De veras lo intentó.

—Yo… no estoy… enamorado—Lo había dicho, pero no pudo sostener la mirada de su hermano sin que sus mejillas se colorearan

—¡LO SABÍA!¡Estás enamorado!

—¡TADASHI! ¡YO NO ME BURLÉ DE TI CUANDO ME CONTASTE ACERCA DE HONEY LEMON!

En eso, Hiro tenía razón. Así mismo, cuando Tadashi tenía 19 años, la rubia le robó el corazón. Era una situación muy similar… y el mayor de los Hamada confió en su hermanito para contárselo. Hiro estaba muy contento, y le dio su apoyo incondicional.

Incluso él le ayudó a construir la pequeña pirotecnia-inteligente que escribía mensajes en el cielo nocturno, misma que usó el día de su declaración. No hace falta explicar que la rubia le dio un rotundo "SÍ"

—Okey, no me burlaré… pero ¿Quién es?—preguntó Tadashi.

—No te diré—Hiro entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave—Y jamás lo sabrás.

Como hermano mayor, Tadashi siempre se preocupaba por los dos menores, a pesar de haber nacido 10 minutos antes que Kyle, el chef también le preocupaba, pero ahora, su hermanito más pequeño era lo que de verdad le intrigaba.

Por primera vez lo había visto completamente enamorado. Y estaba perdido…

Todos los signos del enamoramiento se le notaban a leguas: Ojos brillantes, entusiasta, menos gruñón, más distraído (las cosas explotaban con más frecuencia), muy animado cuando decía "iré a ver a Miguel", y gracias a Baymax, sabía que su hermanito padecía de insomnio, aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca y segregación anormal de serotonina y oxitocina.

Y el principal sospechoso de ser el causante de todo el alboroto hormonal en su hermano, era su amigo Miguel. Digamos que sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando entró a la habitación del menor sin hacer ruido porque lo creyó dormido y lo encontró besando su almohada, diciendo:

—" _Qué labios tan suaves tienes, Miguel…Bésame un poco más"_

Tadashi cerró la puerta conteniendo la risa, yendo rápidamente con Kyle para burlarse de su hermano a escondidas.

—Jajajajaja, enano estúpido, ¿En serio? ¿Una almohada?—Kyle estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cállate, que nos puede oír—lo regañó Tadashi.

—Deja que me divierta, es un pecado ser el hermano mayor y no burlarse a gusto. Además, tú fuiste quien vino a contarme.

—Sí, y SINCERAMENTE creo que fue un error… Lo molestarás con eso todo el año

—¿Cómo adivinaste?—Kyle se sentó en su cama para tocar su guitarra eléctrica a gusto—No me importa del todo guardar silencio. Me encanta molestarlo.

—Kyle, hablando en serio ¿No te preocupa Hiro? ¿No quieres saber quién lo enamoró?

—Debe ser un dios o un ser de otro mundo si logró domar a Hiro "El diablo" Hamada—Kyle empezó a rasguear la guitarra—Me interesa saber quién es él o ella…

—Es Miguel—respondió Tadashi muy seguro.

—¿Y quién es Miguel?

Tadashi estaba fuera de sí. Hiro les había mencionado ese nombre por los últimos dos años y Kyle no lo recordaba… ¿Qué tipo de hermano era él?

—El chico del que siempre habla…

—Ah… no. Jamás escuché ese nombre.

Tadashi empezó a desesperarse, controlándose a sí mismo para no hacer sentir a Kyle como un mal hermano. Hiro NUNCA se callaba si se trataba del moreno. "Miguel toca la guitarra como un dios del guitar hero, ¡NO! Creo que mejor", "Miguel también prepara comida, pero mexicana", "Miguel me contó…" "Miguel"…

Tantas veces lo había mencionado, tantas veces había hablado de él, que era imposible no sabes en casa de los Hamada quién era Miguel.

—Como sea, creo que está enamorado de él… Pero no tengo idea de cómo sea ese chico físicamente. Sé que estudia algo de música, es mariachi, es el mejor amigo de Hiro, es mexicano… por las cosas que nos ha contado.

—Yo no tengo problemas con conocerlo. Lo que me llama la atención es que nuestro hermano al parecer es bisexual…

Tadashi lo miró con duda, no esperaba tener que lidiar con eso otra vez. Desde que Kyle le confesó que a él le gustaban los hombres y mujeres por igual, no había tenido tantas dudas. Y Kyle debía apoyar a su hermano menor.

—Sí. Y creo que es tu turno para hablar con él.

—Hiro jamás me permite acercarme, ¿crees que me tendrá confianza? A ti te adora, pero yo y él nos peleamos hasta por una cuchara…

—Vamos Kyle, apóyame en esto. Sólo cuento contigo… tú sabes más del tema.

Kyle lo miró mal. No por ser bisexual era un experto en sexualidad.

—Claro, el chico bi tratando de solucionar los problemas amorosos de su hermano menor… ¿Qué dirá la Tía Cass? Además, no es mi obligación hablar con él.

—Kyle, vamos, hermano…

—No…

Su gemelo puso su cara de súplica, esa a la que nadie podía resistirse, ni siquiera el más serio de la familia.

—¡AGH! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!—Kyle se cubrió los ojos con su guitarra, evitando mirar a su hermano.

—Por favor…

—NI LO PIENSES

—Anda…—Usó la carita de cachorro. A pesar de ser el mayor, Tadashi también podía chantajear a sus hermanos.

—¡FUCK! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Hablaré con el enano y su gusto por ambos géneros… pero a cambio, quiero que me des libre el sábado por la noche. Te tocará cocinar.

Tadashi suspiró, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía eso.

—¿Contra quién es esta vez? ¿Frederick o John?

—Ya te dije, no tengo por qué darte cuentas, hermano.

Kyle tenía un serio problema… Y no piensen mal, ellos eran sus amigos de carreras en motocicleta. Adoraba su moto, una Harley Davidson XG750R, y su problema principal era su adicción a las carreras. Y las apuestas.

¿De dónde cree que Hiro se interesó por las peleas de robots con apuestas ilegales?

—Kyle...

—Vamos, que a Hiro pudiste convencerlo para que dejara sus apuestas, pero yo no soy como él—Kyle lo miró resentido—En fin, ¿es un trato?

Tadashi desistió. Negó y fue a buscar su teléfono, debía informarse de nuevo para hablar con Hiro acerca de la bisexualidad, y para llamar a Honey, su apoyo incondicional.

—Olvídalo…

—Me escaparé de todos modos.

Tadashi salió del cuarto, era imposible dialogar con su gemelo de un asunto tan importante como su hermano menor.

Kyle se encogió de hombros, no le importaba tanto la sexualidad de Hiro, lo que de verdad lo intrigaba era el tipo de persona que había logrado enamorar a su hermano. ¿Quién sería Miguel?

Después de una larga charla, donde Hiro le confesó a Tadashi que efectivamente, estaba enamorado de un hombre, Tadashi se quedó satisfecho con la explicación de su hermanito.

Tanto así que Hiro llevó a Miguel a conocer a su familia. Y no porque ya fueran novios… eso no había ocurrido aún.

Era un plan de ambos hermanos para sembrar algo de confianza en el chico y que éste se animara a pasar más tiempo con Hiro. Y si las cosas se daban bien, en menos de dos meses, estaría completamente enamorado del nipón.

Entre Miguel y Hiro, jamás habían mencionado el posible hecho de asistir a la casa del otro. ¿Por qué?

Razón número 1: HERMANOS.

Ambos sabían que tener hermanos mayores era un dolor de cabeza. Más para Hiro, no lo decía exactamente por Tadashi, sino por Kyle.

Y Miguel, quien estaba más que consciente de que Marco lo iba a molestar cuando se enterara del hecho de que Hiro iba a ir a su casa, quería evitar a toda costa las burlas de su hermano.

Miguel hablaba y hablaba de Hiro, como si se tratara de la persona más brillante de San Fransokyo (que efectivamente, lo era, pero eso no le interesaba al mayor de los Rivera).

Razón número 2: TIEMPO

Ambos tenían sus trabajos de medio tiempo, sus proyectos, sus propias vidas… y cuando coincidían, descansaban de todo lo que les agobiaba. Era un milagro que se reunieran todos los sábados para jugar futbol, o que se reunieran en el kiosco más cercano para hablar de su día, a las 7:00 pm en punto.

Sumando a eso, el héroe de San Fransokyo se tomó un tiempo libre, dejando el patrullaje a sus amigos. ¿Dejar la ciudad indefensa para dedicarle tiempo a una persona? Solo se le ocurría a Hiro Hamada.

Razón número 3: NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PENSÓ EN ESA POSIBILIDAD.

Hasta que Tadashi le propuso a Hiro llevar Miguel a la casa, fue que se le iluminó el cerebro al menor de los Hamada.

El día en que Miguel cruzó la puerta del Lucky Cat, ya era un joven de 19 años, llevaba algunas cosas para compartir: galletas y gomitas de dulce, unas flores para Tía Cass y para Tadashi un gran tazón de paletas tutsi-pop

Trató de causar una buena impresión. Y vaya que lo logró.

—Hola, Miguel. Mi nombre es Tadashi, soy el hermano mayor de Hiro—saludó con cortesía.

—Mucho gusto, Tadashi—Miguel le tomó la mano y la apretó amistosamente.

Y desde ahí, los jóvenes se llevaron muy bien. Empezaron a platicar acerca de su hermano, de su vida en San Fransokyo, de la novia de Tadashi, de la vida en San Fransokyo, de las tradiciones mexicanas y japonesas, entre otras cosas.

El mayor de los Hamada se quedó impresionado por el joven. Era brillante a su manera, aunque algo brusco en su habla, tenía un alma bondadosa y estaba lleno de energía, siempre soñando y luchando por conseguir lo que quería.

Tadashi siempre valoraba el esfuerzo, y Miguel era de esos chicos que siempre se estaban esforzando por ser mejor cada día. Su carrera así se lo exigía y su personalidad contrastaba bastante bien.

—…Y tuve que ensayar seis horas diarias para lograrlo.

—Impresionante—respondió Tadashi—¿Y pudiste tocar Asturias? ¿Sin ningún compañero?

—Si, así es. Hiro estuvo ahí cuando la interpreté.

—Miguel tiene mucho talento, pero su esfuerzo acredita que es un gran artista—completo Hiro, casi suspirando por el bello recuerdo.

—Me parece que jamás me contaste de eso—Tadashi miró con severidad a Hiro, pero luego se repuso y le comentó a Miguel—Bueno Miguel, pues me alegra mucho que Hiro y tú se lleven tan bien… Tía Cass no está ahora mismo, pero yo me encargaré de las flores. Pueden ir al campo de Futbol si gustan. Hiro, te doy la tarde libre.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy emocionados. ¡MIGUEL SE HABÍA GANADO A SU HERMANO!

—¡Perfecto! Voy por el balón. ¡Vamos Miguel, acompáñame!

Los chicos subieron las escaleras rápidamente. Tadashi los miró alejarse y empezó a reir, moviendo la cabeza.

No lo podía evitar, un joven como Miguel era una buena influencia para su hermano. Y pensar que próximamente sería su cuñado, lo animó.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ocurrió el "terrible desastre" que desencadenó toda la "tragicomedia" de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Miguel se atrasó un poco, tratando de dar con Hiro. Pero la casa era más grande de lo que parecía. Al ser un extraño en casa ajena, se desorientó y perdió a Hiro de vista. Estuvo buscándolo, pero algo desvió su atención.

Un sonido muy peculiar. Un sonido épico, lleno de poder y de entusiasmo. Un sonido que iba de una escala a otra… era una guitarra eléctrica.

Miguel, como buen músico versátil, fue hasta la habitación donde salía ese sonido.

Y ahí estaba Kyle… ensimismado, ignorando a su pequeño público.

Miguel carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero no funcionaba. Kyle estaba utilizando unos audífonos.

Miguel decidió esperar a que terminara su solo. Y cuando éste finalizó, le dijo:

—Oye, que bien tocas.

El mayor casi se muere de un infarto al percatarse del extraño. Dejo caer la guitarra y apagó el sonido con su grito.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…!?

—¡CUIDADO! ¡QUE ESTÁN MUY CARAS!— Miguel la levantó, buscando algún defecto; la examinó y se la devolvió—Ese era el solo de Afterlife de Avenged… ¿Verdad?

Kyle se quitó los audífonos y asintió.

—Mi hermano también adora Avenged Sevenfold. Toca de nuevo—Miguel se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.

—No tocaré para un extraño. ¿Quién eres y quién te dejó entrar?—preguntó con desconfianza.

—¡Miguel! Ya encontré el balón—Dijo Hiro, quién se acercó a buscar a su crush— ¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estás?

Miguel salió del cuarto y saludo a su amigo con la mano. Hiro se detuvo, ¿Qué hacía Miguel en el cuarto de Kyle?

—Aquí Hiro, con… ahhh…

—Kyle… Me llamó Kyle—respondió fastidiado.

—¡Con Kyle!—completó Miguel.

Hiro le dio alcance de inmediato.

—Oh, no los presenté. Él también es mi hermano, es gemelo de Tadashi.

—Mucho gusto —Miguel estaba confundido—Hiro, no me habías dicho que Tadashi tenía un hermano gemelo…

Kyle miró a su hermano con furia. ¿Tan insignificante era para él que no lo presentaba con sus amigos?

—Lo olvidé—se excusó el genio—Pero vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Hiro bajó las escaleras con prisa, buscando su sudadera favorita.

Kyle estaba dolido. Y quería desquitarse con alguien.

—Hey, chico, tú eres Miguel, ¿verdad?

—Si, para servirte—Miguel pensó que sería divertido ganarse el favor de ese hermano también. Lástima que no había averiguado nada de él para impresionarlo.

—Hiro me dijo que eres guitarrista, ¿Quieres tocar un poco?—preguntó, extendiéndole la guitarra.

Esa sería la pequeña venganza de Kyle hacia su hermanito. Echarle a perder su tan ansiado partido de futbol con el moreno.

Miguel se quedó mirando la guitarra. Era una Gibson… y hace tiempo que no tocaba una.

—Pero debo ir con Hiro

—Sólo será una y ya—le soltó Kyle. Miguel lo miró con desconfianza, el tipo sonaba igual que Marco cuando le ofreció una cerveza (Ese día no terminó nada bien)

—De acuerdo, sólo una canción—Miguel tomó la guitarra, cediendo a la tentación; se pasó el talí por la espalda y empezó a tocar ese solo que tanto había practicado años antes.

Kyle se impresionó bastante. ¿Cómo era posible? se suponía que Miguel que era mariachi y que estaba acostumbrado al 100% a la guitarra acústica, según le había contado Tadashi. Pero el Miguel que estaba parado ahí, tocando salvajemente "Hail To The King" no parecía nada a lo que se hubiera imaginado antes.

Hiro volvió a subir las escaleras, pues el mexicano no bajaba.

—Miguel, vam…

Encontró a Miguel tocando la guitarra. Dios, su visión comenzó a pasearse por la silueta de su amigo, recordando cada movimiento y rasgueo que hacía. La pasión con la que tocaba, los movimientos, la concentración… Se estaba emocionando de más.

Con cuidado, y sin que nadie lo viera, sacó su celular y empezó a grabar. Quería atesorar ese recuerdo por el resto de sus días.

Cuando Miguel terminó, Hiro empezó a aplaudir.

—Demonios, sí que eres bueno—interrumpió Kyle—¿No quieres tocar otra?

Miguel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dijo:

—No Kyle, muchas gracias. Iré con Hiro—le devolvió la guitarra—¡Pero fue un gusto conocerte!

—Igual el mío—Kyle sonrió de lado, dejando ver un poco de esa dentadura blanca.

Hiro comenzó a preocuparse. Conocía lo bastante bien a su hermano como para identificar cuando estaba interesado en una persona. Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció.

—Hiro, no pongas esa cara, ¡Vamos!—Miguel le pellizco la mejilla y salió corriendo

—¡HEY! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

Miguel y Hiro fueron corriendo al campus más cercano, entre chistes y bromas.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato, Miguel haciendo buenas jugadas y una que otra finta para desestabilizar a Hiro, pero el nipón no era nada malo jugando. Al contrario, supo leer los movimientos de Miguel y empezó a burlar sus jugadas, quitándole el balón y anotando numerosos goles.

Finalmente, el marcador quedo 14-6 favor Hiro.

Se sentaron en el césped, sudando y jadeando, para recuperar la respiración.

Miguel había llevado un botellón de agua, del que bebió él y luego Hiro.

—Uffff, eso estuvo muy intenso—dijo Hiro mientras intentaba quitarse el sudor de la frente.

Miguel asintió, mientras se quitaba la playera y la utilizaba para secarse el sudor de todo su cuerpo.

El nipón casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo. No era la primera vez que lo veía quitándose la camisa, pues Miguel acostumbraba a hacerlo. La diferencia es que el moreno siempre llevaba ropa debajo, una musculosa blanca o una playera de cuello redondo. Pero esta vez no…

En sus sueños únicamente, Hiro había visto el pecho y espalda de Miguel a viva piel. Mirando con atención, descubrió que tenía muy buen porte y por supuesto, tenía abdominales marcadas.

Hiro desvió la mirada, de lo contrario, un accidente iba a ocurrir.

—Fue un buen juego, chinito—Miguel se sentó al lado de él—Debes enseñarme a jugar así.

Hiro asintió, tratando de cubrir su mirada con el flequillo. Estaba avergonzado.

Miguel lo notó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. Decidió ponerse la playera otra vez.

—Vamos, Hiro. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—preguntó Miguel.

—Ah si, ¿qué quieres ir a comer?

—Conozco un pequeño local cerca de aquí. Venden cosas muy ricas.

Ambos muchachos caminaron tranquilamente hasta un pequeño local de tortas. Miguel conocía al dueño, pues también era mexicano.

—¡Señor Vicente! ¿cómo está?

—¡Miguelito! Qué pasó muchacho—El señor lo saludó mientras preparaba una orden—Pos aquí nomás, atendiendo a la clientela y echando a andar el negocio. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Dos tortas de milanesa, pero una sin picante, por favor.

—Ya mero salen. Toma asiento con tu amigo.

Miguel llevó a Hiro a la mesa más cercana.

—Estas son las mejores tortas del lugar. El señor Vicente es mexicano y lo conozco prácticamente desde que llegué aquí. Su hijo estudia en la misma Universidad que tú, y me volví amigo de su padre.

Un mesero les llevó las dos tortas y dos refrescos de lata.

—Provecho

Hiro se emocionó al probar las tortas. Eran como una caricia a su paladar después del hambre voraz que empezaba a sentir.

—¿Crees que le caí bien a tu familia?—preguntó Miguel, antes de dar la primera mordida.

—Supongo que sí. Tadashi estaba feliz, sólo falta que conozcas a Tía Cass y a Honey Lemon.

—Eso espero. Me moriría si no le cayera bien a tu familia…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso el joven científico.

—Porque… ahhh… Pues, porque eres el único amigo que tengo y no soportaría… que te alejaran de mí.

PUM PUM… El corazón de Hiro empezó a latir con fuerza. Eso era lo más bonito que Miguel le había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

—Yo… bueno, tampoco lo soportaría.

Miguel sonrió con dulzura. Definitivamente ese chinito lo tenía completamente en la palma de su mano. Lo quería muchísimo, lo volvía loco. El amor que Hiro sentía era completa y totalmente correspondido. ¿por qué no lo confesaban?

Por idiotas…

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de mis hermanos?—preguntó Hiro de prisa.

—Son buenas personas—una duda asaltó la mente del moreno—Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otro hermano?—preguntó Miguel. Hiro se incomodó un poco, pero decidió responder su pregunta.

—Lo olvidé. Lo siento. Casi siempre estoy con Tadashi y sus amigos en la Universidad. No vemos mucho a Kyle en casa en periodos escolares, así que… bueno, olvide mencionarlo muchas veces… ¡ADEMÁS, SIEMPRE ESTÁ MOLESTANDOME!

—Uh, creo que te entiendo. Mi hermano también es así… pero yo no olvidaría a mi hermano, por más molesto que fuera.

Hiro frunció el ceño. Miguel tenía razón.

—Me disculparé con él luego.

—Mh, sí. Eso deberías hacer—Miguel le dio otra mordida a su torta—Y ahora te toca ir a mi casa, bueno, al departamento.

Hiro casi se atraganta, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ir a casa de Miguel?

—Podemos jugar videojuegos, o te puedo mostrar una nueva canción que estoy componiendo ¿Qué dices? Además, conocerás a Marco…

Su amigo comenzó a divagar un poco. Miguel se quedó callado. Quizá esa no era una buena idea… Ya lo había invitado, ni modo de retractarse y decirle "¿Sabes qué? Mejor no… Marco me va a molestar porque sabe que me gustas"

Hiro creyó que le iba a cancelar, entonces actuó rápido.

—Vale, ¿cuándo?

—¿Mañana puedes?—ya no tenía forma de "echarse para atrás"

—Supongo que sí.

—Esta bien. Entonces mañana te llevaré a mi departamento. Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte.

—De acuerdo—Hiro sonrió con ganas. Eso era más que perfecto.

Cuando Hiro regresó a casa, Kyle lo estaba esperando.

—Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por olvidar que soy tu hermano—Cerró la nevera y se fue con un gran tazón de helado de chocolate.

—¡Oye! Ese era mi helado

—Ahora es mío. El que lo toma primero, gana.

—Idiota—masculló Hiro.

—Así que… ese chico es Miguel ¿Juh?

—Sí.

—Nada mal… ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme acerca de él?

—Cuando fuera el 31 de Febrero

—No te hagas el gracioso

Kyle suspiró, resignado a que su hermano no le tenía la suficiente confianza. ¿Se querían? Claro que sí, se querían fraternalmente. Se cuidaban y se protegían… pero la confianza de Hiro se veía inclinada hacia Tadashi. Y eso, Kyle lo sabía.

—Como sea, el chico es bastante lindo.

Hiro lo miró, analizando los movimientos de su hermano.

—¿Y qué piensas de él?

Kyle lamió la cuchara, ensuciándose los labios de chocolate

—Es… muy guapo—Kyle se relamió los labios—Pero no es mi tipo.

Hiro respiró por fin. Su alma descanso. Por un momento, creyó que su hermano gustaba de su amigo.

—Genial…

Tadashi entró en la sala, anunciando su llegada.

—Hiro, ¿cómo te fue?

—¡ABRAZÁME HERMANO!—Hiro fue corriendo hacia él—¡Me invitó a su casa!

—¡GENIAL!—Ambos chicos chocaron el puño

—POW… BALALALA

—¡Debo de ir a escoger los videojuegos que jugaremos mañana!—Hiro subió a su habitación, dejando a los gemelos solos. Tadashi se empezó a reir muy contento por la ilusión de su hermanito.

Sin embargo, notó algo extraño en Kyle.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Que el enano se olvidó de mi—dejó su trasto sucio en el fregadero—Siempre habla de ti, pero nunca de mí. No le dijo a Miguel que tú tenias un gemelo.

—Kyle—Tadashi tomó asiento y le dio una palmada en la espalda—SIEMPRE lo estás molestando, todo el tiempo te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto y no hablas mucho con Hiro de las cosas que le gustan… ¿No crees que deberías convivir más con él?

Su gemelo lo miró con duda y el ceño fruncido. Él su hermano eran muy diferentes… y el carácter lo hacía bastante notorio.

—Quizá… ¿Y cómo lo hago?

—Pues… No sabemos dónde vive Miguel, y no podré llevar a Hiro… ¿Qué tal si tú lo llevas mañana en tu motocicleta?

—¿Por qué no lo puedes llevar?

—Porque Honey Lemon y yo queremos ir al cine.

—Sí, claro… al cine—Kyle hizo una mueca traviesa y codeó a su hermano.

—Kyle, basta—Tadashi se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Yo llevaré a Hiro con su amigo mañana.

—De acuerdo. Todo sea por convivir... ¡PUM!—Ambos hermanos chocaron el puño.

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Hiro no entendía que Kyle estuviera tan interesado en ir con él a casa de Miguel. ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

—Es raro que me quieras llevar a casa de un amigo.

—Es raro que tengas amigos.

—Estúpido—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Calla, sube a la motocicleta.

Hiro se subió a la amada Harley Davidson de Kyle, colocándose el casco con pequeños estoperoles que su hermano le proporcionó.

Fueron hasta la dirección que Miguel le envió a Hiro. Quedaba un poco retirado, exactamente a media hora de la casa de los Hamada.

Los hermanos Rivera vivían en una especie de departamentos, sencillos pero de excelentes condiciones; era más una especie de vecindad espaciosa.

Hiro tocó el timbre dos veces, y espero con paciencia. Kyle sacó una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos, necesitaba uno con urgencia. La abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Quién es?—Una voz varoníl y un poco más grave que la de Miguel se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ah, Hola… ehh.. Busco a Miguel…

Un chico moreno, alto, con algo de músculo y bastante parecido al Rivera menor, abrió la puerta.

—Aquí no vive. Por favor, no moleste y nunca vuelva—Le cerró la puerta a Hiro en la cara.

Ambos hermanos Hamada se miraron muy confundidos.

—Quizá me equivoqué de dirección…

Después de eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y el chico que les cerró la puerta comenzó a reírse.

—Tranquilo, es una broma, jajajajaja. ¡MIGUEL! ¡TE BUSCAN!—Gritó dentro del departamento.

Cuando Marco volteó, se dio cuenta de inmediato de quién era el chico que estaba frente a él. Era el chino del que Miguel siempre le hablaba. Sinceramente, lo imagino más nerd. Pero parecía buena persona.

—Ah… ¿Hola?—preguntó Hiro, nervioso.

—Hola, preciosura—Marco lo tomó de la barbilla, mirando a Hiro de cerca—No eres nada feo, estás carita.

Hiro se extrañó mucho, ¿qué significaba eso?

—¡MARCO, NO MAMES! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!—Miguel abrió la puerta y alejó a su hermano mayor de su posible novio—Lo siento Hiro… Disculpa al monigote este.

—Te estoy escuchando—Marco se cruzó de brazos, molesto—Mucho gusto, Hiro. Soy Marco, el hermano mayor de Miguel.

—Hola… Soy, H-Hi-ro Hamada… Mucho gusto.

—Eres demasiado tímido. Relájate—Marco pasó una manó por el hombro de Hiro. Miguel se enojó de inmediato.

—Ash, ya Marco. Ven Hiro, pasa… Ah, ¡Hola Kyle!—Miguel apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo saludó con la mano.

Marco volteó a ver al ignorado… Y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Un adonis japonés con cara de matón sexy estaba recargado en una motocicleta Harley Davidson, vestido con botas militares, pantalones de mezclilla, polera blanca y chamarra de cuero. ¿Ese era un percing en la oreja izquierda? Por dios…

Era un hombre apetecible. Mucho mejor que el pequeño y escuálido hermano que tenía.

—¿Y tú?—pregunto Marco, acercándose hacia donde Kyle—¿Quién eres?

Kyle le dio una calada a su cigarro y sacó el humo para responderle.

—Kyle. Soy hermano de Hiro

—Me llamo Marco… Marco Rivera

Le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, levantando la ceja en el acto. A veces, Marco solía ser todo un rompecorazones. Sus padres le habían dotado de un buen físico y él sabía aprovecharlo al máximo, pero sólo si se trataba de hombres…

Kyle lo percibió al instante. No era por desprestigiar a Miguel, pero su hermano era incríblemente atractivo. Se atrevería a decir que era mucho mejor, más marcado, un poco más grande y con brazos bastante fuertes.

—No te habia visto por aquí, y eso que tengo una excelente visión para identificar a alguien tan… ardiente en los alrededores.

Kyle no se sonrojaba. Sabía como jugar sus cartas en el juego de la seducción.

—Gracias, guapo. Es una… delicia conocerte.

—Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Marco se recargó con una mano en la motocicleta de Kyle. Sin embargo, ejerció demasiada fuerza al momento de recargarse y desestabilizó el peso, provocando que la motocicleta se cayera de lado.

—"Valió madres"—Pensó el mexicano cuando se cayó con todo y Harley Davidson.

Kyle dejó caer su cigarrillo ante el horror de ver a su preciosa motocicleta derrumbada en el suelo.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—Rápidamente levantó la moto.

—Ouch, eso dolió—Marco se levantó como pudo. Intentó disculparse con el nipón—Lo siento..,

Kyle lo miró furioso. Olvidó por completo su primera impresión. Ahora lo consideraba un peligro para todas las motocicletas del mundo.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi motocicleta, imbécil. Vendré por Hiro después—Kyle se montó en su moto y la encendió, dio media vuelta con ella, casi atropellando a Marco en el acto, y salió de prisa por la calle empinada.

Marco lo vio desaparecer.

Se sintió como un idiota. Había arruinado su oportunidad de ligue en tiempo record.

—¡OYE! ¡DEJASTE TUS BOXERS EN TU CAMA, PUERCO!—Miguel salió y le aventó los calzoncillos en la cara—¡Ten tantita consideración por las visitas, cabrón!

Pero Marco seguía mirando la calle por la que Kyle desapareció.

En menos de cinco minutos, se había enamorado ¿ESO ERA POSIBLE?

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**_

 **Nota de la autora Y AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

En realidad, sólo imaginé una parte de este fic y lo demás lo tuve que ir acomodando para que todo cuadrara. Pero ¡WEEEEEEY! Me gustó mucho. Me está gustando mucho :D

Pronto subiré el otro capítulo, si me da tiempo XD y si me apuro con lo demás. Jejejeje…

Quiero agradecerles mucho a algunas personas que han comentado y me han levantado el ánimo con sus bonitos comentarios.

Daddy_Hiro: Sé que eres Eikositokokolover (No se me olvidará ese nombre jamás xD) porque los comentarios que me dejas son siempre hermosos y bonitos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LAS HISTORIAS! Me encanta saber que te gustan y que las disfrutas tanto como yo al escribirlas. (UuU)/

AbouthMarth: Me encantan tus comentarios, me haces súper feliz. Asfghjklñ Me alegra que te gusten mis historias y me consideres de tus escritoras favoritas. Tus comentarios siempre son bellísimos y de verdad me alegran el día. (UuU)/

Chrys_San: Me agradas y te quiero, siempre me sacas una carcajada con lo que comentas. Y porque neta, me encantan tus comentarios. No me desanimó por pequeñas personitas como tú Toma (*u*)/

Gluppy: Porque me dejaste sin palabras con el comentario de la escuela… Sentí bien bonito aquí en el pecho. Si mis historias te sirven de esa forma, estoy muy feliz. Ven pa' ca |(*u*)/

Y a todos los lectores, a todas las personas que han comentado y votado. ¡GRACIAS! 3 Los quiero de aquí a la luna…

¡Los quiero mucho! Atte.:Only Darkness y su locura.


	2. Chapter 2 SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES

**CAPÍTULO 2 "SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marchiro. Nada más.

 **NOTA 2:**

Sorry por la tardanza XD He estado ocupada, y estaba colapsando mentalmente para estructurar la historia. Ay dios, me quebré la cabeza, pero esto ya tomó forma y ya podré actualizar un poco más seguido. Espero la inspiración dure para rato. ¡LOS AMO!

La versión de la Llorona que Miguel tocó es:

-La Llorona en Guitarra Clásica, interpretada por Edgar Miguel García.

Me gustó muchísimo esa versión. Pero si gustan, también pueden escuchar la siguiente versión. Ambas son muy bellas.

-La Llorona Guitar Solo- guitarlessons

¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 2 "SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES"**

Marco aún no dejaba de ver la calle por donde el motociclista había desaparecido. La actitud y quizá la figura de ese chico lo habían impresionado. Él siempre fue coqueto y seductor por naturaleza, fuerte, orgulloso, ambicioso, dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo, con una actitud algo creída pero bien sustentada. Siempre conservando ese porte altivo... Marco Rivera no era cualquier ser humano que aspiraba ser mariachi. No señor, era un excelente intérprete, compositor y músico en general. Le había costado llegar hasta allá, e iba a hacerse respetar a como diera lugar. Valoraba el esfuerzo que su hermano y él habían invertido en su carrera y en su objetivo: volverse los mejores músicos (del mundo, de preferencia).

Una persona como Marco Rivera explotaba su potencial intelectual y ¿por qué no? También su potencial físico.

Alto, fuerte, ojos color café claro, casi ámbar, cabello castaño y el lunar coqueto que estaba debajo de su labio inferior derecho, un cuerpo que se movía increíblemente bien (tómese en cualquier sentido), ese carisma, ese atractivo que le daban sus gestos; Marco era un sex-simbol andante. Buen físico y mente brillante, porte altanero y coqueto; tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear.

Solo que...

A él no se le daba el rollo con mujeres. Para nada. Lo descubrió el día en que fue al Mercado en Santa Cecilia y le gustó el buen trasero del chalan del Sr. Ramón, el mecánico. Un pequeño intercambio de palabras y una sutil invitación para que su primer beso le fuera robado en el taller, detrás de un Volkswagen que tenía dañado el motor. Su hermosa naturaleza había despertado.

¿Había tenido novio? No se sabe con certeza, pero experiencia no le faltaba.

Gustaba de hombres difíciles, que se resistieran lo suficiente, que "valieran la pena" y que tuvieran algo bueno que ofrecerle. No se conformaba con menos.

Jamás careció de amantes ocasionales, y en el juego de la seducción Marco sabía explotar todo lo que poseía al máximo. Y nunca (JAMÁS) fallaba.

Hasta que llegó Kyle Hamada...

Era la primera vez que alguien no caía en su juego. Bueno, también era la primera vez que tiraba una motocicleta ajena y que se molestaban con él en medio de un ligue. Todo un reto. El chico le era atractivo, un buen partido.

En el rostro de Kyle, aún con ese rictus enojado y serio que conservaba la mayoría del tiempo, cualquier expresión le quedaba sumamente bien. Lo que daría por tener a ese chico debajo de él, besándolo hasta cansarse, acariciando esa piel, tocado lugares que ni siquiera podía imaginarse aún.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando cómo sería recorrer las carreteras con él, sintiendo el viento en su cara, su alma libre acompañada de un espíritu que amaba el peligro, mientras él se aferraba a su cintura y Kyle conducía, sin detenerse y disfrutando de toda la adrenalina. Cómo sería compartir un viaje en motocicleta con Kyle...

Espera un momento. Esos pensamientos no eran los que precisamente debían dominar su cabeza. ¿No solo le atraía el físico de Kyle? ¿Por qué se imaginaba a ellos dos compartiendo una motocicleta y no una cama?

Alto ahí... Marco, detente. No pienses en eso. ¿No sólo es atracción física? ¿Sólo es pasión? ¿Éxtasis? O podría ser... Una palabra, una maldita palabra, una palabra que significaba un peligro inminente, una perdición, la peor de las peores: ¿AMOR?

Eso no podía ser ¿En serio?

No, imposible. Marco Rivera, ¿enamorado? ¿Se había enamorado de ese chico malo en menos de cinco minutos?

—¡MARCO! ¡Chinga! ¡Te estoy hablando!—su hermano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mental. Reaccionó por fin, quitándose los bóxers de la cara, mirando a Miguel.

—... ¿Qué decías?

—Ash, contigo no se puede. La próxima vez que Hiro venga ¡Procura no dejar tus calzones en la cama!

—Lo siento—dijo por fin.

Marco cerró la puerta tras de sí, maldiciéndose por ser tan bruto y haber espantado a su ligue. ¿En serio? ¿POR QUÉ DEBÍAN SALIRLE LAS COSAS TAN MAL EN ESTA OCASIÓN?

—Estás bien tonto, Marco. Qué pena con Hiro—Miguel se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, entrando al departamento.

No era muy ostentoso, pero era lo suficientemente grande para estar equipado con una pequeña sala de estar (sólo dos piezas), una mesa ratona, la televisión, el Xbox y la cocina en un mismo cuarto. Había tres cuartos más, uno era de Miguel, el otro de Marco y finalmente el baño. Un departamento bastante espacioso, ideal para ensayos, para la convivencia bruta de los Rivera y para alojar una visita ocasional.

Marco dobló los boxers, los puso en la cesta de ropa sucia más cercana y se quedó pensando. Su mente volvía constantemente al motociclista. Sin embargo, Marco Rivera no era precisamente "paciente" respecto a estos asuntos. Prefería salir de los revueltos mentales escabrosos con un "A la chingada, que sea lo que Dios quiera", y ese pensamiento estaba empezando a ser molesto

Dio carpetazo final a su encrucijada mental; no era amor, sólo era la impresión y una mala jugada del destino. Ya tendría otra oportunidad con el Hamada mayor. Pero, para que hubiese otra oportunidad, debía manipular bien sus piezas. Y esas piezas, cual juego de ajedrez, eran Hiro y Miguel.

Marco miró a su hermano, lo tomó de un hombro y le dijo sin rodeos:

—Debes seguir yendo a la casa del Hiro.

Miguel se extrañó ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Marco pidiéndole que fuera a casa de Hiro, cuando meses antes le reclamaba sus llegadas a altas horas de la noche y su falta de concentración constante en la Universidad?

Y es que Marco no bromeaba. No señor. Sabía que todavía tenía una posibilidad con el adonis nipón que se le presentó hace unos minutos. Y si debía usar el amor desmedido de su hermanito por el hermano menor del rockero sexy, iba a tomar el riesgo:Tomar ventaja del amor de su hermano.

—Vamos, que se ve que son buenos amigos...

Miguel sonrió como idiota. No eran buenos amigos. Eran los mejores amigos... y si las cosas se daban bien, serían novios próximamente.

—Tienes razón... pero Hiro debe invitarme más seguido.

Y en eso también tenía razón. Si quería ganarse el favor de Kyle, primero se tenía que ganar a Hiro, a como diera lugar. Debía forzar las cosas, si era necesario.

—Oye, lindura de pelos necios—le llamó a Hiro, quien estaba colocando el nuevo videojuego de "Gears of War"—Invita a Miguel más seguido a tu casa.

—¿Si? Ah, perdón ¡SI, LO HARÉ!—el nipón alzó el pulgar como aprobación.

—Ya está. Ahora—se dirigió a Miguel—juega todo lo que quieras con tu chino. Yo saldré a despejarme un rato. Que no se vaya tan tarde, me avisas cuando su hermano llegue por él.

Miguel lo miró incrédulo. ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? Él ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para recibir todo el bullying de su hermano, seguido de burlas y preguntas indecorosas. Pero no... Marco sólo se limitó a decirle "juega con tu chino".

Suficientes preocupaciones por hoy, tenía casa sola y a Hiro. Era hora de divertirse, podían hacer todo el ruido que querían. Lástima que sólo jugaran videojuegos.

—¡Lindura! ¡Miguel! ¡Nos vemos!—Marco cerró la puerta, llevándose consigo una chamarra de piel café y las llaves de su Ford fiesta 2015, el carro que más amaba (y el único que había podido comprar en ese país).

No necesitaba excusarse, sólo salir y pensar las cosas con detenimiento. Si le era posible, despejar su mente del maravilloso nipón que casi lo mataba esa tarde. Encendió el carro y salió de los modestos departamentos.

Mientras tanto, nuestros queridos no-tan niños de 19 años, ya estaban jugando su dichoso videojuego.

Pidieron una pizza a domicilio, sacaron las frituras, la comida chatarra y la Coca-Cola, mientras no dejaban de manipular los controles con exasperación.

Dos horas después, se aburrieron y dieron paso a un juego "normal" entre amigos. Verdad o Reto.

—Te toca. Prefiero reto esta vez.

—Te reto a ponerte esos calzoncillos de tu hermano, encima del pantalón— Dijo Hiro, mientras empezaba a manipular un osito de goma, lo atrapaba entre su pequeña separación y lo masticaba sin piedad.

Miguel hizo una mueca de asco. Hiro era un maldito desconsiderado en esos juegos.

—Ugh... ¿Esto es por la última vez que jugamos?

—No se me ha quitado la maldita roncha—respondió Hiro—Yo te pido algo que no exponga tu vida al peligro.

La última vez, Miguel le había impuesto el reto de golpear un pequeño panal de avispas cercano al parque. No pensó que el panal estuviera habitado, ni que las avispas de San Fransokyo picaran tan fuerte. Pasaron una semana quejándose del dolor, siendo asistidos por Baymax en sus ratos libres.

—Tu piel es sensible, pero créeme, no soportarías tener un calzón de Marco encima de ti, ni siquiera encima de la ropa.

Miguel deslizó los boxers limpios de Marco por sus rodillas. Se veía completamente ridículo.

—Jajajajaja, saluda a Facebook—Hiro le tomó una foto y guardó enseguida su celular.

—¡NO, HIRO! ¡ESO NO SE HACE! ¡DAME EL CELULAR!—Miguel empezó a forcejear con él, tratando de quitarle el aparato de sus manos.

—¡QUÍTAMELO SI PUEDES!—Hiro se apresuró a liberarse del agarre y escapar de Miguel. Jugaron un rato, se golpearon accidentalmente al resbalarse con el mantel de la mesa, tuvieron que limpiar el desastre que causaron cuando vertieron la Coca-cola. Fue una tarde divertida.

—Pásame el trapo, Marco va a matarme si se entera—dijo Miguel, arremangándose la camisa y limpiando el pequeño poster de un concierto al que Marco había asistido años atrás. Le dio escalofríos pensar en su hermano encabritado por sus travesuras—Lamento la mala impresión...

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Hiro siguió barriendo el pequeño desastre. No estaba acostumbrado a limpiar su propio cuarto, pero decidió ayudar a Miguel y así evitar que Marco lo castigara y le impidiera verlo una semana.

—Ya sabes... El trato de mi hermano. Creo que... te intimido.

Pensándolo bien, sí. Lo había hecho. Marco había "sacado de onda" a Hiro por un momento.

—No es nada, esperaba algo así de tu hermano—trató de sincerarse el nipón.

—¿En serio? Lo siento, a veces creo que los hermanos son idiotas.

—Dímelo a mí...

—¿Y qué piensas de Marco?

Miguel lo miro expectante. Hiro no sabía que decir, si Miguel había dicho cosas tan lindas de su familia, se supone que debía responder de la misma manera ¿no?

—Pues, es simpático, bromista, me gusta cómo habla. "Me cayó bien", como tú sueles decir. Es... Agradable.

Miguel se removió incómodo. Lo que Hiro pretendía era ser amable con la verdadera impresión que Marco le había causado. No sabía mucho acerca de las técnicas sociales y temía que su verdadera impresión causará molestia en Miguel. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo, si le decía en realidad que Marcó le había parecido una persona grosera, vulgar y hasta cierto punto atrevido e irritante (pero buena persona)?

Los Rivera eran hermanos que se querían muchísimo, se cuidaban, se procuraban siempre, se daban apoyo emocional y se chingaban mutuamente. La relación fraternal no la iba a poner en duda NADIE, mucho menos si se trataba de proteger a su hermanita Coco (la adoración de los mayores). Y la mala opinión de un japoamericano era más frágil que eso. Hiro no imaginaba el lazo tan fuerte que unía a esos dos.

Sin embargo, Miguel no pensaba de la misma manera. Sí conocía a Hiro, pero no podía leer su mente. Detrás de ese "me cayó bien", Miguel mal interpreto su respuesta. Siempre había temido que Marco fuera a fijarse en Hiro. Sabía de los gustos de su hermano y su mayor miedo era que Hiro se viese envuelto en esa telaraña de encanto y seducción que Marco no dejaba de tejer donde quiera que fuera. Es esa pequeña desconfianza que Miguel jamás se atrevería a hablar con Marco. Sentirse "menos" que él.

—¿Se te hace una agradable persona?

—Claro.

—Bueno, supongo que es cierto. Marco es... Un pendejo agradable—trató de desvanecer ese pequeño temor con una broma malhecha.

—Bueno, y ¿Tú qué piensas de mis hermanos?—preguntó Hiro, desviando el tema.

—Sinceramente, Tadashi me agrado muchísimo, se ve que es un gran hermano—Hiro sonrió por incercia—Pero de Kyle no puedo decir mucho. Me gustaría hablar más con él, de músico a músico. Si me hubieras dicho que también tenías un hermano que tocaba la guitarra, le hubiera enseñado una plumilla que tengo de un concierto de Avenged Sevenfold. Me importa mucho llevarme bien con tus hermanos—soltó el mexicano, sin pensarlo.

La mente de Hiro intentaba procesar todo eso y darle una interpretación adecuada; sólo atinó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

—La opinión de tu familia me importa... Eres increíble y mi único amigo, si tu familia me impidera verte, me moriría. Sin ti, la vida no sería la misma.

Esperaba una respuesta más completa, pero a quién engañaba. Estaba feliz por la contestación del chico.

—¿Y si seguimos jugando un rato?—preguntó Hiro, apenado. Era mucho por ese día. Sonrió, esto estaba tomando un muy buen camino. Al parecer, el plan de Tadashi sí estaba dando frutos—¿Seguimos con Verdad o Reto?

—Vale, te toca.

—¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste?—preguntó Hiro, de pronto.

Miguel pensó un poco, y contestó.

—Creo que muchas cosas... Eras un chico muy lindo que había ido a comprar un gran bote de catsup en el Oxxo, apresurado, tierno, distraído. Y un poco raro...

Se moría por decirle que su primera impresión fue "Que chino tan lindo", adornada por la ternura que le causo su torpeza y sus inmensas ganas de empezar a hablar con él.

—Oye, ¿Cómo que raro?

—Me ofreciste un ticket en lugar de un billete ¿eso no es raro?

—Le pasa a todos los que llevan prisa—empezaron a reírse los dos, mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor.

—¿Y tú que pensaste cuando me conociste?

Miguel estaba esperanzado con ansias esa respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba decidido a declarársele a Hiro en cuanto estuviera seguro de ser correspondido.

—Que eras una buena persona, tierna, un poco idiota pero gracioso y simpático, incluso ¿alegre?, con un pésimo sentido del humor.

Miguel se volteó, tratando de no gritar ni abrazar eufóricamente a su amigo para que soltara las palabras que estaba esperando. Se sentía querido y especial.

—Tuvimos una buena impresión el uno del otro ¿no?

—Sí, ya lo creo—Hiro dejó la escoba a un lado, mirando con atención la guitarra de su amigo—Oye, dijiste que ibas a mostrarme una canción.

—Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Ven...

Miguel lo tomó de la mano y le indicó que se sentara en frente de su cama.

—Esta canción la voy a tocar en mi próxima presentación en la escuela, le hice unos arreglos para que pudiera tocarla sólo yo... Y la verdad, no sé si te guste, porque no canto y porque sólo te gustan cosas escandalosas, pero quiero que la escuches de todos modos—Dijo Miguel, colocando el afinador en la cabeza de la guitarra y empezando a afinarla.

—De acuerdo, aunque no quiera, me vas a obligar—Miguel rió y tomó una silla que estaba cerca. Se acomodó en la pequeña silla y miró con atención a Hiro.

—Se llama "La Llorona"—Miguel tomó su bancopie y lo colocó en la posición más cómoda para él. Tomó la guitarra con ambas manos y acarició las cuerdas antes de empezar a rasguearlas—Entonces... sólo cierra los ojos y siente... por favor.

Miguel estaba más nervioso que nunca. Por eso prefirió no cantar esta vez. Quería impresionar a Hiro y transmitirle al menos un poco de sus sentimientos a través de la música, pero sólo con lo que salía la guitarra.

Suspiró y llevó su mano izquierda a formar el primer acorde. Empezó con la digitación perfecta, seguido de una pequeña escala. Sin palabras, sin otra voz que no fuera la de la guitarra, empezó su interpretación de "La llorona". Pretendía tocarla frente al altar el 2 de Noviembre, especialmente para Mamá Imelda. Seguramente le gustaría.

El estilo de Miguel siempre fue alegre, pero la Universidad le exigía cierto grado de preparación en guitarra clásica, así como el dominio de arreglos musicales y el solfeo.

Miguel entonces debía dominar todas las técnicas. Debía cantar, componer, realizar arreglos e interpretaciones de todo tipo. Esa era una buena práctica.

Hiro se debatía mentalmente entre abrir los ojos o simplemente dejarse llevar por el bello sonido. Era algo completamente nuevo para él. Una sensación extraña; pensó por un momento en el pequeño pueblo de Miguel, que sólo le había mostrado en fotos, y que lo había trazado en su mente con una que otra anécdota que el moreno le contaba. Pensó en lo bello que sería ver a Miguel en la Plaza del Mariachi, interpretando esa misma canción, con la belleza que significaba la música, con ese estilo tan apasionado y lleno de amor por su pueblo, de intensidad y de cariño...

Miguel estaba atento a las reacciones de Hiro, sin perder del todo la concentración. Un pensamiento similar recorrió su mente, al imaginarse a Hiro sentado en frente de todo el público, mirándolo con amor, expresándole con sus bonitos ojos rasgados lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

Esperaba que su mensaje de amor sin palabras le llegara al asiático. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo exigía.

Hiro se sentía desfallecer. Jamás pensó que una canción sin letra pudiera hacerle sentir cierto cariño por un lugar que no conocía y que jamás había visitado. Definitivamente, el poder de la música puede traspasar las barreras del espacio y del tiempo.

Minutos después, en cuanto los rasgueos se hicieron más rápidos, Miguel finalizó la interpretación con un acorde sencillo pero fuerte.

Miguel dejó de tocar, y espero a que Hiro abriera los ojos.

—Y bien... ¿Te gustó?

Hiro no dijo nada, sólo aplaudió efusivamente con su sonrisa tierna, mostrando esa pequeña cavidad entre los dientes incisivos centrales.

Miguel lo tomó como un "Me gustó mucho", así que se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Que galante, sr. Rivera.

—Le agradezco al mejor público, sr. Hamada— Miguel dejó su guitarra en la cama y miró el reloj

—¿A qué hora llega tu hermano por ti?—preguntó Miguel.

—Creo que a las 8:00—Hiro se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua y sus panditas.

—Supongo que ya no tarda. Le avisaré a Marco—Miguel tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su hermano mayor. Francamente, Miguel se sorprendió por la cantidad de panditas que Hiro podía llegar a comer.

—¿No quieres algo más sano? Ya me duele el estómago...

—Una última y ya.

—¿Crees que Kyle sea muy puntual?—preguntó el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña salita, seguido de Hiro.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que me recoge—Hiro se acomodó en el sillón, tomando un pandita y devorándolo—Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

El corazón de Miguel empezó a bombear sangre a niveles jamás conocidos. ¡Vida, dale un respiro, que lo vas a infartar!

—Creo que a mí también... De hecho, quisiera pasar mucho más tiempo contigo—Hiro parecía que se iba a atragantar con su pandita, empezó a toser por la sorpresa.

—COF, COF.

—¡AY, MADRE! ¡HIRO, NO TE ME MUERAS!—Empezó a echarle aire con la mano y le jaló las orejas. Métodos del mexicano promedio para evitar una muerte por asfixia.

Hiro empezó a jalar aire a grandes bocanadas cuando el pandita se deslizó por su garganta.

—Ya... ya... ya pasó... creo—respiró profundamente para calmarse—Deberíamos reunirnos en casa más seguido...

—Pero no creo que Marco me deje, es muy estricto con los ensayos y mis tiempos. Y dirá que eres una distracción y blablablá.

—No lo culpo. Tadashi dice lo mismo con lo de las responsabilidades—dijo el nipón completamente recuperado.

—¿No te gustaría independizarte de tus hermanos?—preguntó Miguel mientras le echaba aire con una mano

—No me molesta vivir con ellos.

—Pero imagina, sólos tú y yo, viviendo en un departamento, como rommies y... no sé. Suena genial.

Esa visión se le antojó a su amigo. Ver despertar a Miguel, pasearse juntos por la ciudad, llegar a su casa y verlo dormir, escucharlo ensayar en las noches, que lo ayudara con sus proyectos finales... era una visión casi perfecta. Un sueño.

—Algún día viviremos juntos—dijo decidido el japonés—compartiremos gastos y podremos hacer lo que queremos, sin necesidad de preguntarle nada a Marco, a Kyle o a Tadashi.

—Trato hecho—sonrió Miguel.

Estuvieron hablando por otro rato, acerca de la escuela y de lo difícil que era lidiar con una maestría y con la especialización.

—Apenas voy empezando la carrera y ya casi repruebo

—Debes ensayar más.

—No es por eso. Es la parte teórica; Historia Del Arte no se me da...

—Me sucedía lo mismo pero con Programación...

—Oye Hiro,

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿P-puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—Pues... ah... El próximo domingo tengo libre. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque? No pienses nada raro, sólo... Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas

—Desde luego, te acompaño.

—¡GENIAL! Paso por ti a las 4:00. Ya sé dónde vives, así que no hay necesidad de poner punto intermedio.

—Está bien. Te esperaré. A las 4:00 ¿cierto?

—Sí—Miguel estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hacer a partir de ahora? Ese era un pequeño plan improvisado pero, esperaba, fuese efectivo.

Fuera de la casa de Miguel, el carro de Marco se estacionó en paralelo a la calle. Él estaba aguardando con paciencia la llegada del motociclista. Más que nada, para asegurarse de su teoría. A pesar de haber dado carpetazo final hace unas horas, la imagen de Kyle volvía y volvía a sus pensamientos. Por ello, formulo una teoría sencilla.

Era muy simple: si lo veía y se excitaba, era sólo deseo. Si lo veía y le encantaba su actitud, era admiración. ¿AMOR? Pffff, Marco Rivera no se ganas de enamorarse se desvanecieron en cuanto supo que su hermanito Miguel babeaba y se apendejaba por un chino escuálido, que creía que era perfecto hasta cuando se enojaba y lo mandaba a freír espárragos. Tuvo que soportar a Miguel apendejado por dos años, incluyendo los ensayos a media noche, donde el músico menor no podía concentrarse porque Hiro Hamada se había adueñado de su mente.

Marco se desesperaba. "NO, ESA NO ES LA CUERDA" "DA CAPO" NO, MIGUEL. ESTAS TOCANDO LAS SEGUNDA GUITARRA, ERES LA PRIMERA. VAMOS. DE NUEVO. ¡QUE NO! A VER, ANACRUZA AL COMPÁS 34... Si... vamos bien... ¡MIGUEL, TE VOLVISTE A ATRASAR!

Y así se llevaron muchos días, muchas noches y muchas semanas, donde el potencial y la capacidad de Miguel se veían terriblemente nublados por Hiro. El amor te apendeja. Definitivamente.

"Asqueroso y patético", pensaba Marco.

Mientras miraba los mensajes de su celular, un ruido peculiar llamó su atención. En frente de los departamentos, se estaba estacionando una motocicleta Harley Davidson. Kyle se desmontó, le puso la patita de seguridad, se quitó el casco y se encaminó a la entrada.

Marco también salió del coche, para darle alcance antes de que tocara la puerta.

—¿Pasaste buena tarde, rockero?—preguntó Marco, recargándose en el cofre de su carro.

Kyle volteó ante su llamado y lo miró con algo de desprecio y su ceño fruncido.

—Lo hubiera sido, si no fuera porque un imbécil destruyo parte del escape de mi motocicleta. Gracias, idiota.

Bien, habían empezado bien.

—Oye, lo lamento. No era mi intención lastimar a tu belleza ¿Quieres que la examine?—preguntó Marco, muy decidido y seguro.

Kyle lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Ahora ese tipo además de ser un músico arrogante pretendía ser mecánico?

—No dejaré que la toques.

—Yo no me refería la motocicleta—Marco se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kyle. El asiático tomó un pequeño segundo para procesarlo. DEMONIOS.

—Aléjate de mi, idiota—Kyle lo empujó con algo de fuerza, haciendo trastabillar al Rivera—No estoy de humor para perversiones.

—Es una lástima—dijo Marco de manera sutil y sensual. Se quitó su chamarra y se la amarró a la cintura, para acercarse a la motocicleta y empezar a examinar el escape—Pero lo haré de todos modos, quiero remediar lo que hice.

—Dudo mucho que lo hagas—Kyle se acercó donde Marco, pendiente de lo que el moreno le iba hacer a su Hayley Davidson.

—El servicio será gratis—Despues de unos minutos y de un chequeo superficial, Marco sólo determinó que efectivamente, el escape se había roto y que era necesario sustituirlo por uno nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

—Conoci a un mecánico en mi pueblo y me enseñó de máquinas. No es la gran cosa. Ten, son unos ciento cincuenta dólares. Cómprale un kit Biker Choice 84-99. Son de buena calidad y van a durar mucho.

Kyle miró el dinero que Marco le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Es decir, tenía su gratitud ahora, y aminoró un poco la molestia del asiático por lo acontecido en la tarde, pero estaba en un debate mental.

—Toma el dinero, que se me está cansando el brazo—dijo Marco, de forma altanera. Kyle extendió la mano y tomó los dólares que Marco le ofrecía—Listo, he pagado mi deuda.

Kyle lo miró sin decir nada. No lo podía creer. Simplemente le era imposible.

—Luego me agradeces, que tu hermano y tú ya se tienen que ir; hermoso—Marco tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta—¡MIGUEL! ¡YA LLEGARON POR HIRO!

Kyle guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y vio la figura de Marco desaparecer por el umbral de la entrada. Ese chico... era una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Hey, enano—dijo Kyle en cuanto vio aparecer a Hiro y a Miguel en la entrada—Ten, es hora de irnos.

Hiro tomó el casco y se lo puso, mientrasmtodavía conversaba con Miguel.

—Entonces el próximo domingo, a las 4:00

—Sí, desde luego. Pasaré por ti. ¡Ve pidiendo permiso a Tadashi!

—¡DE ACUERDO!

—¿La pasaron bien?—preguntó Kyle, mirando a Miguel—¿Hiro no hizo explotar nada?

—No te preocupes, Kyle. Hiro y yo estuvimos jugando videojuegos todo el día. Fue cool—Miguel se rió decorosamente, mientras veía como Hiro intentaba colocarse el casco de manera adecuada, sin que sus ojos fueran agredidos por su cabello.

—Me alegro mucho—Kyle sonrió de lado. Sintió algo extraño. La risa de Miguel era bastante contagiosa, y ese hoyuelo que adornaba su mejilla le parecía de lo más tierno. De pronto, algo lo desconcertó, pero no desaprovecho para intercambiar más palabras con el mexicano. Con él sí tenía ganas de hablar—Bonitos calzones. Pero creo que esos se usan debajo ¿no?

Miguel dejó de ver a Hiro y miró su pantalón. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HABÍA LLEVADO PUESTOS LOS BOXERS DE SU HERMANO? Se sonrojó furiosamente. No pudo evitarlo.

—¡AH MIERDA!—Miguel rápidamente se los quitó como pudo y los aventó dentro de la casa—L-lo lamento, Kyle. No debías ver eso.

Mierda, el mocoso se veía muy lindo sonrojado. Kyle apartó la mirada de Miguel, fingiendo que el Ford Fiesta era más interesante.

Hiro se deshacía en risas. Hasta a él se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, si mañana te vuelves viral en Facebook, cúlpame a mí—Hiro por fín abrocho el casco.

—¡N-No se vale! ¡Eres un maldito traidor!—Miguel le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza, Hiro intentó colgarse en la espalda de él para apaciguar la ira Rivera.

Kyle sólo miraba con algo de envidia la escena.

—Bien, vámonos Hiro. Tadashi nos está esperando.

Hiro lo miró molesto, había interrumpido su momento mágico y divertido. Se bajó de la espalda de Miguel y se despidió de él chocando el puño.

—Nos vemos pronto, Miguel.

—¡Adiós! ¡Hiro, nos vemos! ¡Adiós, Kyle!

—Bye, Miguel.

Hiro se despidió con la mano cuando Kyle y él estaban arriba de la motocicleta del mayor. Miguel los vio desaparecer calle abajo, lanzando un suspiro enamorado. Ahí va su príncipe asiático, el dueño de sus pensamientos, parte de su inspiración y definitivamente la persona que amaba.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, para ver a Marco recogiendo el cartón de Pizza que habia dejado su visita.

—Desgraciados, no me dejaron ni una rebanada.

—Llegaste tarde. ¿Qué tanto fuiste a hacer?—pregunto Miguel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada importante. Sólo fui a dar unas vueltas y regresé aquí.

Miguel no se tragaba ese cuento. Ya sabía de los amantes ocasionales de su hermano y de su necesidad mensual por un cuerpo diferente.

—Marco... Esa mordida fue demasiado salvaje ¿sabes? Ya deja de andar de loco. Se te va a pegar algo.

Marco se rió. Por increíble que parezca, esta vez, fue cierto lo que había dicho. Sólo dio unas vueltas por la carretera y regresó. Había gastado gasolina a lo idiota, pero necesitaba pensar. Sí, antes de eso había ido a un bar y había intercambiado uno que otro beso con el barman en el baño del local, pero detuvo todo, cuando el pendejo lo mordió en el cuello. No marcas, eso no. Era su regla de oro. Además, su "amiguito" no se activó con ese hombre. Algo andaba mal.

—Fue un accidente, un maldito posesivo. Pero no te preocupes. No pasó nada más.

—Eso espero. Tú dices cuidarme, pero parece que intercambiamos papeles en algún momento—Miguel lo miró con reprobación.

—No me regañes, tonto. No tienes derecho—Marco se sirvió un gran vaso de agua—Pero olvidemos eso; ya cuéntame. ¿Cómo te fue con Hiro?

Todo el enojo de Miguel se desvaneció, dando paso a una sonrisa que el Gato Risón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas hubiera envidiado.

—Fue maravilloso... le enseñe la versión de "La Llorona"...

Miguel le estuvo contando todo lo que habían hecho. Marco fingía que no le importaba, pero muy en el fondo, se sentía feliz que Miguel estuviera así de contento. Quería a su hermano, lo quería muchísimo. Podía ser un ojete con él, pasarse de listo con algunas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, lo quería mucho. Era importante para Marco que Hiro y Miguel fueran novios. Más por la estabilidad emocional de su hermanito que por otra cosa. Ahora, que si con ese romance tenía una pequeña posibilidad de acercarse a Kyle, ambos ganaban.

De acuerdo, su razonamiento acerca de Kyle era algo sinuoso, irregular e impredecible. Pero así empieza el amor.

Mientras tanto, Hiro y Kyle iban por la avenida principal, zigzagueando entre los carros. Kyle no dejaba de pensar en la tarde de su hermano, en su estado emocional, en el amigo de su hermano... en el hermano del amigo de su hermano.

El menor de los Rivera... Ese nombre tan peculiar, esa sonrisa... De acuerdo. La sonrisa de Miguel lo había desestabilizado. Le era... bonita. Muy bonita.

Y su hermanito también pensaba en el moreno. Estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Miguel le había mostrado su talento, sólo a él. Sabía cuán importante era para Miguel presentarle una canción como esa. Pero lo que más le emocionaba, eran las palabras del moreno, era correspondido su deseo de pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro; y su promesa de vivir juntos... dios. No dejaba de imaginarlo.

No hubo intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos Hamada, hasta que llegaron a la calle del Café.

—Entonces... te divertiste con Miguel.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Y... ¿Qué más hicieron?—la curiosidad empezaba a invadir al motociclista.

—Comimos, bebimos soda, tocó un poco. Nada del otro mundo—Hiro trataba de minimizar su emoción en frente de su hermano, no quería más burlas de parte de Kyle.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que tocó?—curiosidad traicionera.

—Una canción mexicana. De las que tanto odias—recalcó el menor.

—Quizá pueda empezar a gustarme...

Hiro lo golpeó encima del casco, provocando que Kyle lo mirara acusadoramente, intentando golpearlo mientras manejaba.

—¡LOS OJOS AL FRENTE!—Grito Hiro, cuando vió que casi invadían el carril de al lado y casi se estrellaban de frente con un automóvil—JODER, SÉ RESPONSABLE.

—ME GOLPEASTE PRIMERO, IDIOTA.

—¡NO VALE MI MUERTE!

Kyle no dijo nada. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan difícil convivir con Hiro? Estaba de acuerdo que entre él y Tadashi había una unión muy estrecha, que adoraba a su gemelo tanto como a su Harley Davidson (un poco más), pero con Hiro, la cosa cambiaba. Lo quería, pues era su hermano menor, pero... no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué Hiro se resistía tanto? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué él se resistía tanto a su hermano menor? ¿por qué se resistían entre los dos?

Competencias, peleas, bromas pesadas, una convivencia "sana" era lo que caracterizaba a los hermanos Hamada, específicamente a Kyle y a Hiro. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de sus padres, en lugar de verse un poco más unidos, ambos se fueron distanciando. Fue complicado sobrellevarlo, pero ahora que eran un par de jóvenes de 19 y 23 años, ¿no les era más fácil comunicarse lo que en verdad sentían?

Se dice fácil, pero no lo es. Establecer la confianza con tu hermano menor después de años de no hacerlo era MUY COMPLICADO.

Y ahora, que se daba cuenta de lo ignorante que era acerca de la vida de su hermano (Miguel era prueba de ello) se sentía como un completo idiota. Pero esa noche no era momento para lamentarse. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Kyle dejó a Hiro en la entrada. El menor se quitó el casco y se lo entregó, sacando sus llaves para abrir.

—Dile a Tadashi que regresaré después—Kyle volvió a encender la motocicleta y fue de reversa.

—De acuerdo—Hiro ni siquiera hizo el mínimo intento para detenerlo, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía su hermano. Si no era al bar, era a una carrera de motocicletas. Entro al café mientras Kyle volvía a incorporarse a la calle.

En cuanto entro, se dirigió a la habitación de Tadashi, tocando la puerta quedamente.

—¿Tadashi?

—¡Adelante!—Tadashi estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en su cama.

—¡Tadashi! Ahhhhhhh, estoy feliz—por fin podía liberar esa energía—¡Estoy feliz!

Hiro se apresuró a dar un gran brinco en la cama de Tadashi y empezar a saltar en ella.

—¡Hiro! ¡Espera! ¡Vas a lastimarme!—Tadashi apenas si tuvo tiempo para tomar una posición fetal y escapar de los brincos locos de su hermano.

—¡Hoy... Fue... Un... Día... INCREIBLEEEEEEE!—Hiro nunca se sintió más liviano—Ay... Miguel...

Se tumbó en la cama y tomó la almohada de su hermano, abrazándola de la emoción.

Tadashi empezó a reírse. Se acercó a su hermano y palmeo su cabeza.

—Supongo que te fue muy bien.

—MIGUEL ES TAAAAAAN INCREÍBLE—Hiro suspiró emocionado. Debía de calmarse, era vergonzoso actuar así frente a su hermano, pero no podía controlarlo—Hoy estuvimos todo el día...

Hiro dejó de abrazar la almohada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, listo para contarle a su hermano todo lo acontecido en el departamento de los Hermanos Rivera.

Mientras tanto, Kyle iba directo a la carretera principal; había estado aguardando con impaciencia ese día, pues se llevaría a cabo una carrera en las afueras de San Fransokyo. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando, montados en una Kawasaki

—Qué onda, Kyle—lo saludó Frederick Kobayashi, uno de sus amigos de carreras.

—¿Qué pasa, Frederick?—Kyle se bajó de la motocicleta y encendió un cigarrillo. Saludo al otro con un apretón de manos amistoso.

—¿Listo? Creo que te enfrentarás con Hayate...

—Siempre lo estoy, será pan comido—Kyle sonrió, mordiendo un poco su cigarrillo.

Kyle miró el gran fajo de billetes que estaban reuniendo sus amigos. Saco $500 dólares de su pantalón y los depositó en la bandeja. De pronto, sus dedos tocaron los escasos $150 dólares que Marco le había dado horas antes. Sabía que Marco se los había dado para un fin específico y lo medito bastante. Kyle no tenía idea de lo que le costaba al mexicano ganarse $150 dólares, no tenía idea de todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que Marco había invertido en ello, no tenía idea de que a veces Marco lloraba en soledad, lamentándose de no conseguir un trabajo como músico profesional donde le pagaran lo que merecía y poder pagar los estudios de él y de Miguel, no sabía que los Rivera debían trabajar hasta tarde los fines de semana para poder comer lo suficiente y rendir en su Universidad, porque la Beca era muy buena, pero no era suficiente (al menos no para los primeros semestres).

Kyle no tenía idea, no lo sabía, era ignorante de todo ello.

Y por eso, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Tomo los $150 dólares y los puso en la bandeja. Si invertía más, podría ganar más. No le importo tanto dejar esos $150 dólares, después de todo, ahora eran suyos.

—PRIMEROS CONCURSANTES: HAMADA Y MIYASAKI.

Kyle se montó en la motocicleta de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la línea de partida.

Si era una buena noche, podía duplicar sus ganancias y de ser necesario, reponer el dinero que Marco le había dado... Era un maldito, pero tenía corazón.

Su contrincante era un novato. No lo dudaba, lo iba a destruir.

Kyle hizo rugir el motor de su motocicleta. Era algo molesto, debido al escape roto, pero era soportable. Miró al chico de al lado, tenía una cara de miedo digna de fotografía. Y la cara de matón de Kyle lo intimidaba. Se sentía poderoso.

Lo miró a través del casco, tratando de causarle más miedo. Así, sería más sencillo. Tomó el embrague y el acelerador, girándolo, haciendo rugir el poderoso motor como una bestia.

Tres Banderas, tres señales, un pitido y un disparo.

Kyle sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, naciendo desde su pecho, extendiéndose a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Empezó a acelerar y salió disparado hacia el frente.

Las ruedas chirriaron, Kyle hizo una maniobra con su motocicleta de tal forma que solo quedó suspendido en la rueda trasera y azotó al menos 20 metros después, tomando una velocidad considerable.

Era emocionante, excitante, peligroso. Necesitaba del motociclismo para existir.

Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo siendo ovacionado por su familia, por su querido gemelo, por Hiro... incluso por Miguel. Su pensamiento se vio invadido por el moreno. Esa sonrisa radiante, esas manos maestras que rasgueaban su guitarra, lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo sería Miguel conduciendo con él una motocicleta? ¿Cómo sería él y Miguel, recorriendo una carretera solitaria, disfrutando del paisaje y de la soledad en compañía del otro? Fue una visión pequeña, pero linda.

De pronto, las curvas lo tomaron por sorpresa, apenas y alcanzó a frenar para no derrapar y estrellarse. Diablos, debía concentrarse; el ruido del escape roto empezó a molestarlo un poco más. Su pensamiento en seguida se desvió a Marco. Quizá debió dejarlo examinar más a fondo su moto, no tendría que pagar un mecánico, Marco sabía lo que hacía.

La carrera terminó, siendo ganador Kyle Hamada. Sus amigos volvieron a posicionarse en sus lugares y emprendieron otra carrera.

A la 1:00 de la mañana, les avisaron que la policía de San Fransokyo estaba cerca. Todos los participantes se dieron a la fuga de inmediato. Kyle se apresuró a llegar al Lucky Cat por un atajo, ocultó su motocicleta en el garaje y trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para entrar.

En cuanto prendió la luz de la sala, su hermano Tadashi estaba durmiendo en el sillón, mientras lo esperaba con un libro en sus manos.

Kyle se conmovió por la visión.

—Hermano—movió un poco el hombro de Tadashi para despertarlo—Tadashi...

Susurró su nombre quedamente. Se acercó para jalarle una mejilla, sabía que con eso lo iba a despertar. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó para verificar si su experimento habá dado resultado, Tadashi abrió un ojo y lo golpeo de lleno en la cabza con el libro que sostenía.

—¡AY, MIERDA!—gritó Kyle—¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!

—AHORA SÍ TE EXCEDISTE. ¿Ves la hora que es? ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAS?!—Tadashi prendió la lámpara de la sala de estar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano acusadoramente—Hiro ya se durmió, mañana tenemos escuela y debo estar aquí, esperando a que mi maravilloso hermano aparezca vivo.

—Ya sabes, te lo dije hace días—Kyle se estaba sobando la cabeza, maldiciendo no tener puesto el casco en cuanto entró—Fui a la carrera de motocross...

Tadashi lo miró con reprobación, masajeándose el tabique nasal.

—¿Qué dirían Mamá y Papá ahora? Kyle...—su hermano lo miró con pesar—Entiendo que quieras poner algo de acción en tu vida, pero no la arriesgues de esa forma ¿si? Imagina que termines preso y que Tía Cass deba ir por ti.

Kyle rodó los ojos. Ya no era un niño, ya sabía valerse por sí solo y no necesitaba de los regaños de Tadashi.

—No moriré en las carreras, ni me llevarán preso. Sé lo que hago, hermano.

Tadashi suspiró, rindiéndose y sentándose en el sillón otra vez. Estaba claro que Kyle era un caso perdido.

—Al menos no te persiguió la policía como la última vez—empezó a relajarse.

Kyle se rio, sentándose al lado de su hermano, cruzando una pierna y recargándose en el respaldo con ambos brazos extendidos.

—Fue épico... gané 580 dólares esta vez. Podré conprarle nuevas refacciones a tu motocicleta y una batidora nueva a Tía Cass. Ya casi ahorro lo suficiente para mis sartenes edición diamante. Sólo una carrera más, Tadashi. Sólo una más y te juro que lo dejo para siempre.

Tadashi lo miró y sonrió, palmeándole el hombro.

—De acuerdo, campeón. Sólo procura no morir en el intento.

—No tienes tanta suerte, estaré haciéndote la vida imposible por un rato más.

Ambos rieron escandalosamente.

—Calla, Hiro esta durmiendo arriba—Tadashi llevó una mano a su boca y le susurró—Al parecer le fue muy bien con Miguel. En menos de una semana, quisá, tengamos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Kyle lo miró interesado, ¿así que un nuevo miembro en la familia?

—Se veía muy feliz con el enano—Kyle le respondió—Es un chico muy alegre, es atento y apuesto. Supongo que le conviene a Hiro.

—¿No te emociona?—preguntó Tadashi—Yo pensaba que Hiro era asexual o algo así. Pero por fin, ¡POR FIN! Podré molestarlo tanto como él me molestaba con Honey.

Kyle se rió, recordaba como hace un par de años, entre él y Hiro apoyaron a Tadashi con Honey Lemon, todas las bromas pesadas que le hicieron en presencia de su novia y todas las burlas que emergieron de sus mentes divertidamente perversas.

—Estoy feliz por Hiro—dijo Tadashi, Kyle lo miró un poco dolido. ¿Qué era esto? Por dios, ¿Qué era?—Miguel y él son... una buena combinación. Espero que tú también encuentres pronto a esa persona que te vuelva loco, hermano. Mereces ser feliz tanto como nosotros.

Kyle no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y subió las escaleras.

—Kyle, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada, hermano. Estoy cansado. Eso es todo.

Tadashi notó algo extraño en los ojos de Kyle. Esperaba que no fueran drogas.

—¿Pasó algo hoy?

Kyle se detuvo en las escaleras y se sentó, invitando a Tadashi a tomar asiento un escalón abajo.

—Nada, no es nada. Sólo...

—Kyle, vamos. Confía en mí.

No podía, simplemente no podía decirle. ¿Qué pensaría su gemelo de él, al confesarle que en realidad Miguel le parecía sumamente atractivo? ¿Qué le encantó verlo tocar la guitarra eléctrica? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por él, incluso si fuera contra el amor de su hermano?

—Se le rompió el escape a mi motocicleta, por culpa de un idiota—fue lo primero que pensó para no delatarse a sí mismo—Fue afuera del departamento donde vive Miguel.

—Dime que no golpeaste al tipo o lo mandaste directo al hospital.

—No, no soy tan salvaje. ¿por quién me tomas?

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?—Tadashi suspiró aliviado.

Kyle le comentó acerca del pequeño incidente con Marco Rivera. Tadashi no salía de su asombro, más por la nueva información que por el hecho mismo.

—¿Miguel tiene un hermano?

—Sí, y uno completamente idiota—las botas de Kyle aplastaron una pequeña basura—Aunque...

—¿Qué?

—B-Bueno, al final del día, me ayudó con $150 dólares para reemplazar el escape. Entonces no es tan idiota como yo creía.

Tadashi lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—Pues es alto, moreno, no es feo, se parece mucho a Miguel, pero con rasgos más maduros y tiene... un mejor físico.

Tadashi lo miró y le preguntó abiertamente.

—¿Y no te gustó?

Kyle lo miró con asco, pero el pequeño sonrojo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿¡QUE DICES!?—No, no, no y no. No era eso, para nada—Maldita sea, Tadashi. ¿Yo, fijarme en Marco?

—Oye, tranquilo. Sólo preguntaba si no te había gustado, no exageres. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No lo sé. ¿La misma edad que nosotros, tal vez?

—¿Pero no te pareció atractivo?

—Debo admitir que es guapo, pero no es de mi estilo.

—Entonces si te pareció atractivo—Tadashi sabía como molestar a su gemelo. No era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo.

—Claro que no... Solo fue amable conmigo. Es molesto e irritante... y un tonto. Pero hay algo en él...

Tadashi juraría que su hermano estaba (aunque sea, solo un poco) interesado en el hermano de Miguel. Pero no era momento de hacer teorías de conspiraciones, lo pensaría mejor mañana.

—Bueno, pues sería genial conocerlo también. No sabemos mucho de la familia de Miguel, así que... Debemos saber acerca de su entorno. Tú te encargarás de ello.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque Hiro estará muy ocupado, yo saldré la próxima semana con Honey Lemon y tú no harás nada, debes de cooperar.

Kyle le dio un pequeño puntapié con sus botas.

—¡Oye! ¡No es necesaria tanta agresividad!

—Tú empezaste.

—Déjame, idiota.

Empezaron a soltarse pequeñas maldiciones en inglés y en japonés, jugando un poco rudo, como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Su hermosa relación fraternal era un tesoro para ambos.

—De acuerdo... Averiguaré sobre Marco, solo porque tú me lo pides, pero a cambio, quiero el próximo sábado libre.

—Ya veremos, hermano. Por lo pronto, debemos ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos escuela.

—Tienes toda la razón, como siempre—respondió Kyle, empezando a subir las escaleras—Buenas noches, Tadashi.

—Buenas noches, Kyle.

Ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. Tadashi, pensando en su proyecto del día siguiente, en el regalo de aniversario para Honey y en la felicidad de sus hermanos.

En cambio, Kyle se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, provocándole insomnio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿El motivo? Estaba pensando en el pequeño hoyuelo de Miguel, en su lunar, en sus bonitos ojos... Y en el idiota de su hermano.

Definitivamente, no estaba listo. No estaba dispuesto, ¿qué era esto? ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Acaso era... Amor?

A unos kilómetros, Miguel todavía estaba ensayando la canción, repitiendo la memorable escena de Hiro disfrutando su interpretación. El pinche chino bonito, dueño de sus pensamientos, se le había metido bien profundo en el corazón y de ahí no iba a salir. Pensaba también en lo que haría el próximo domingo... Debía planearlo con cuidado.

Marco, se había recostado en su cama, buscando en su Facebook el perfil de Hiro y entre sus amigos, a su apetecible hermano. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico?

Por extraño que parezca, decidió enviarle un mensaje y solicitud esa misma noche, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. Se quedó dormido con la imagen de perfil de Kyle en su celular.

En cambio, nuestro adorable Hiro dormía tranquilamente, soñando con Miguel y lo que él esperaba que ocurriera el domingo.

Francamente, tanto Miguel como Hiro necesitaban una señal... sólo una señal. Una señal que Hiro le dio a Miguel esa tarde. Una señal que Miguel decidió tomar entre sus manos como un permiso. Una señal... sólo una señal era lo que necesitaba para que el domingo, Miguel se envalentonara y le pidiera a Hiro ser su novio. Por fin...

Cada uno tenía una persona ocupando sus pensamientos, aunque los cables comenzarán a cruzarse, empezando el cortocircuito que hizo explotar todo el sistema.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y créanme que me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Dios, estoy muy ansiosa. No tengo idea de cuántos caps vaya a tener este fic... antes pensaba que dos, ahora pienso que serán cuatro pero con el material y las ideas que surgieron esta semana, creo que serán cinco o seis. Ya, que sea lo que Dios y mi mente quieran XD

En fin, les agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que están brindando a esta historia :D me emocioné con el Markyle y ¡ahhhhh!

¿Qué creen que suceda? 7u7r

¡LOS QUIERO!: ATTE: ONLY DARKNESS.

PD: Esposa, te amoooooooo.


	3. Chapter 3 CENA Y DECLARACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 3 "CENA Y DECLARACIÓN"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marhiro. Nada más.

 **NOTA 2:**

Jejejejeje, sorry. Aquí está el nuevo cap. Lamento la demora, pero por asuntos externos no pude continuar con este fic en el tiempo que tenía planeado. En fin, le daré continuidad lo más que pueda, no se desesperen, queridos.

El repertorio de la serenata lo dejo a su consideración, pero las canciones que llego a mencionar son éstas:

1) Hermoso cariño—Vicente Fernández (o el intérprete de su preferencia)

2) La mitad que me faltaba—Alejandro Fernández

3) El mariachi loco

4)Serenata Huasteca

Y FINALMENTE, LA CANCIÓN "ESPECIAL" DE HIRO Y MIGUEL.

-Last Night On Earth—Green Day

Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 3 "CENA Y DECLARACIÓN"**

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Hamada se prepararon para irse a sus respectivos colegios.

Kyle empezó a revisar su celular mientras comía un omellette, preparado por él mismo, con una rebanada de pan tostado.

Le había dejado las sobras a Hiro y preparó un plato especial de espagueti a la boloñesa para Tadashi.

Mientras masticaba su tostada y se relamía las comisuras de los labios, se percató de una nueva notificación de Facebook.

Abrió la aplicación y se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad. No era precisamente algo novedoso, le llovían las solicitudes de todos lados. Pero esa tenía algo en particular

" **Marco Rivera**

 **Un amigo en común"**

Kyle pasó la tostada con algo de dificultad. Pensó inmediatamente en eliminar dicha solicitud, pero no lo hizo.

Abrió el perfil de Marco y empezó a ver las fotos que tenía disponibles para el público.

Un total de 589 amigos, fotos de él en su instituto, con su familia, con Miguel, una foto con su traje de charro azul marino, una foto con su guitarra sonriéndole a la cámara, otra foto en una que otra zona arqueológica de México, una más en el puente de San Fransokyo... ¿Qué carajos? Dios, en esa última parecía un modelo de revista, posando sin camisa y con el cabello completamente pegado a su frente, goteando por el sudor. Estaba mirando a la cámara con una mirada provocadora y terriblemente sexy.

Bien, no era precisamente un Playboy pero tampoco estaba lejos de serlo.

Kyle sonrió al ver las imágenes. El chico sí que era atractivo, pero carecía completamente del interés de Kyle. Apenas se conocían y Marco ya le había enviado solicitud. Algo quería. De eso estaba seguro.

Antes de darle click en "Eliminar" decidió buscar entre sus amigos a su hermanito.

Miro hacia las escaleras, asegurándose de que Hiro no bajará por ellas mientras realizaba aquello y procedió en su búsqueda.

Bingo.

 **"Miguel Rivera**

 **un amigo en común"**

Se sintió mal, se sintió como un completo imbécil por estar stalkeando las fotos de Miguel, se sintió mal en cuanto descubrió una foto de él y Hiro entre las fotos, se sintió mal cuando recordó que su hermano estaba enamorado de Miguel. Y aun así, le mando solicitud de amistad, esperando con algo de impaciencia la respuesta. ¿Por qué, Kyle? ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu hermano? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Kyle estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Ese chico mexicano empezaba a gustarle.

Canceló la solicitud minutos después. Era la única posibilidad que tenía para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sea que están sintiendo por el moreno fuera pasajero.

¿Hace cuánto lo había conocido? Tres días... Solo tres días. Que estupidez, Kyle.

¿Cómo pretendía comparar lo que sentía en tres días a lo que su hermano había cuidado, ocultado y quizá sembrado en dos años?

"Kyle, eres un mal hermano. Definitivamente lo eres" se regañó a sí mismo.

Volvió a ver el perfil de Facebook, entrando nuevamente a la sección de "videos"; ahí se podía apreciar una serie de álbumes. Le llamó la atención uno que decía "ROCK-COVERS".

Dio click y empezó a ver un video de Miguel tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Se escuchaba increíble. Ese chico bien podía ser rockero, tener su propia banda, crear su propio estilo y ser exitoso en la industria musical… pero se había inclinado por la música mexicana.

—"Vaya desperdicio de talento"—Pensó Kyle, mientras Miguel interpretaba The Trooper de Iron Maiden. Se emocionó en cuanto Miguel llegó al solo de la canción. Joder, se escuchaba exactamente igual a la canción original.

Kyle volvió al perfil y reenvió su solicitud.

Lo mejor hubiera sido cancelar la solicitud de amistad, lo mejor hubiera sido pasar página e ignorar el hecho de que deseaba ver a Miguel tocando la guitarra eléctrica nuevamente. Hubiera sido mejor conocer a Miguel en otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe.

Kyle miró la foto de perfil de Miguel, una foto donde se notaba su hermosa sonrisa. Lo que más le gustaba a Kyle era eso: su sonrisa. Era como ver perlas; era casi perfecta, excepto por una pequeña abertura y unos dientes sobresaliendo ligeramente.

Dejo su celular a un lado, al ver que Tadashi y Hiro llegaban corriendo y tomaban su desayuno con prisa.

—¡Buenos días Kyle!—dijo Tadashi entre bocados.

—Buenos días, Tadashi.

—Buenos días, adiós, ya me voy. ¡BAYMAX!—Hiro había devorado su plato en menos de un minuto—¡Gracias Kyle, estuvo bien como siempre!

Hiro salió corriendo, seguido de su amigo inflable. Tadashi empezó a reírse, tratando de no escupir nada de spaguetti.

—Tranquilo, te vas a asfixiar.

—Lo siento. Es que Hiro se quedó dormido otra vez y no sabe que no tiene clases a la primera hora.

—Ja, idiota—Kyle terminó su café y llevó sus trastes al fregadero—Bro, mira esto.

Kyle tomó su teléfono y le mostró a Tadashi la foto donde Hiro y Miguel estaban en el concierto de fin de semestre del Conservatorio, cuando Miguel tocó Asturias.

—Oh vaya, en esta foto se ven muy bien juntos—Tadashi sonrió y golpeó a su hermano en la espalda—Ya estoy ansioso, Kyle.

—¿Por qué? Hiro será el novio, no tú—Kyle guardó su celular en su chamarra y fue por su casco para irse a su escuela.

—Porque se trata de él. Está muy feliz ¿no lo has notado?

—No.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor de hermanos?

Kyle alzó una ceja, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya, suéltalo.

Tadashi se rascó la mejilla algo apenado.

—Uhm, pues… El miércoles es mi aniversario con Honey Lemon y quería organizar algo especial. Ya sabes, sólo la familia.

—Quieres que cocine algo para esa noche…

—Exactamente. Me has leído la memoria, bro. Y no sólo eso… Bueno, Miguel y Marco son mariachis, ¿Cierto?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno… Quería ver si podrías hablar con ellos para que le dedicaran una serenata a Honey Lemon.

Kyle dejó de comer y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hiro? Él tiene más comunicación con Rivera.

—Porque no logré convencerlo para que le pidiera a Miguel un descuento.

Ah, con que eso era.

—Aprovechando las amistades de tu hermano, qué vergüenza, Tadashi—Kyle bromeó, negando repetidas veces.

—¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!—Tadashi se apenó—Obviamente les pagaré por la serenata. Sólo que un descuento no vendría mal ¿cierto?

—Es obvio que no cobraran barato. No son cualquier grupo de mariachis, hermano. Son los únicos en todo San Fransokyo.

—Lo sé—Tadashi se rascó el cuello y suspiró—En fin, Hiro me dijo que no me ayudaría. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Si tú les vas a pagar, de acuerdo—Kyle se acercó a la puerta—Les preguntaré si pueden preparar algo para ese día, ya que es algo precipitado. Veré que puedo hacer.

—Gracias hermano—Tadashi le agradeció de corazón.

—De nada. Nos vemos—Kyle salió por su moto, pensando dónde comprar el juego de escapes que Marco le había recomendado.

Ah cierto. Casi lo olvidaba.

Abrió Facebook, regresó a las solicitudes y aceptó la de Marco Rivera. Más por necesidad que por gusto. No pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto vio un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

 _ **Marco**_ _: Buenas noches, guapo._

 _ **Kyle**_ _: Buenos días, idiota_

 _Oye, tengo un trabajo para ti._

 _Y para tu hermano._

Marco se despertó justo cuando Kyle había aceptado su solicitud. Estaba a punto de apagar su alarma en cuanto vio los mensajes de Kyle.

Se incorporó en su cama animadamente, tratando de responder con rapidez a los mensajes del asiático.

 _ **Marco:**_ _¿De qué se trata?_

 _ **Kyle**_ _: Será el próximo miércoles._

 _Es una cena de aniversario. ¿Pueden?_

 _ **Marco:**_ _¿Quieres el servicio de mariachi?_

 _ **Kyle**_ _: Sí, ¿cuánto debemos pagarles?_

 _ **Marco**_ _:Para ti, es gratis. ;)_

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¿En serio?_

 _ **Marco**_ _: No en realidad ;)_

 _Déjame hablar con Miguel y te aviso_

 _ **Kyle**_ _: Ok_

 _ **Marco**_ _: Y ¿qué haces?_

—"Ya basta, llegaré tarde"—fue lo único que Kyle pudo pensar, una vez que se montó a la motocicleta, guardando su celular.

Marco se quedó en "Visto" y se mortificó. ¿Ahora qué había dicho?

Como sea, no se desanimó del todo. Se levantó de la cama con una buena actitud y fue a despertar a Miguel para desayunar.

—¡Migueeeeeeel!—Golpeo la puerta del cuarto contiguo sin obtener respuesta—Ya levántate, se no hará tarde, cabrón.

—Pérate, unos cinco minutos más.

—No, como que unos cinco minutos más. ¡ _ARRIBA, MIGUEL! ¡ARRIBA MIGUEL! ¡YA CANTÓ EL GALLITO!_

— _Ay no mamá… ay no mamá es muy tempranito_ —Marco recordó con cariño esa canción que su mamá Luisa les cantaba a los dos cuando eran pequeños. Extrañaba a sus padres. Pero ellos mismos le dirían que llegarían tarde si no se apresuraba a sacar a su hermano de la cama.

—Ya Miguel. No mames, son las 8:00—Se hizo a un lado para dejar que su hermano saliera.

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro y un Miguel con calzoncillos negros y una musculosa blanca salió corriendo en sandalias, apresurado y con la toalla entre sus manos.

En realidad, era una pequeña mentira. Eran las 7:00, pero Marco sabía cómo motivar a su hermano para levantarse temprano.

—¡Apúrate, que también quiero usar el baño!—Marco se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar unos huevos revueltos en salsa verde. No era tan fácil conseguir los ingredientes para una comida mexicana promedio, pero se conformaba con eso.

—¡Marco! ¡EL BOILER! ¡NO HAY AGUA CALIENTE!—Miguel se quejó dolorosamente. Su hermano fue rápidamente a prender el boiler.

—¡Fíjate antes de meterte, pendejo!

—¡No me digas así!—Miguel sintió el cambio de temperatura y volvió a lo suyo. Minutos después, ya había salido recién bañado. cambiado y perfumado para asistir a la escuela.

—Me toca, sírvete el desayuno—Marco tomó su toalla y se apresuró a tomar un baño. Miguel se estaba colocando los zapatos mientras se servía un poco de comida.

Cuando Marco salió, le dijo a su hermano la verdad:

—No es cierto, apenas van a dar las 7:30, Miguel.

Miguel dejó de atragantarse con su alimento y miró a mal a su hermano mayor. Marco se rio, de cualquier manera, Miguel se veía chistoso con esos cachetes inflados por la acumulación de comida en su boca.

—Avísame, idiota—Miguel empezó a masticar un poco más despacio su bocado.

Marco puso a calentar el agua para el café. Recordó el encargo de Kyle mientras servía el agua hirviendo y colocaba una cucharada de azúcar.

—Oye, una cosa. ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Hiro?—Preguntó Marco.

—¿A cuál? ¿A Tadashi o a Kyle? Bueno, no es mucha diferencia. Son gemelos…

—Al malote. El de la moto

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué con él? ¿Cómo lo contactaste?

—Eso qué importa, el chiste es que nos está pidiendo un favor. Saca tu traje de mariachi Miguel, ya salió chamba.

—¡Genial!—Miguel se emocionó. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenían un encargo como aquel—¿Qué quieren que toquemos?

—No sé. Creo que será para ambientar una cena de aniversario. Entonces podría ser algo tranquilo.

—Si quieres, puedo ir a casa de Hiro y preguntar personalmente. Así no nos rompemos la cabeza y empezamos a elegir el repertorio.

—Perfecto. De todas formas, yo no iba a poder. Tengo que hablar con un profesor al final de las clases, porque me colocó una calificación errada. Tú irás directo a la casa de Hiro, mientras yo arreglo mi situación.

—Sale—Miguel tragó su bocado, para preguntar—El servicio será gratis, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te pasa?—Marco dejó la taza de Miguel en frente de su plato y procedió a darle un zape en la cabeza

—¡OUCH! ¡ANIMAL!—Miguel se sobó la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortificada.

—Sí les vamos a cobrar—Marco le dio un enorme sorbo a su café, mientras gozaba de los gestos adoloridos de Miguel.

—No digas barbaridades. Hiro es mi amigo, y para su familia, será gratis—Miguel se mantuvo firme.

—No, Miguel. Te has preparado mucho, no cualquier mariachi irá a tocarle un par de canciones a la familia Hamada. Somos la única agrupación en toda la ciudad—Marco intentó hacerlo razonar—Y los chicos que nos acompañarán ese día, también necesitan dinero. ¿Crees que les agradará saber que lo harán gratis?

—B-Bueno, tienes razón. Pero Hiro…

—No, Hiro cuernos. El día que ya se vuelva tu novio, no le cobraremos, pero mientras eso no suceda olvídate de regalar tu trabajo.

Miguel asintió, apenado por las palabras de su hermano. Si supiera que a partir del domingo Hiro Hamada podría pedir las serenatas que quisiera sin cobrarle, Marco se habría callado.

Y analizando la situación objetivamente, su hermano tenía razón. El mayor ya tenía experiencia en el negocio. Sus presentaciones en San Fransokyo eran escasas como para regalar su trabajo, y no les vendrían mal unos ingresos extras…

—Bueno, pero podría rebajarles el precio.

—No.

—Unos dólares, nada más.

—No, Miguel. Si sigues así, iré yo mismo a la casa del Hiro para hacer el trato, les aumentaré el precio a cuarenta dólares por canción, y de paso, me ligaré al chino que te gusta.

Miguel dejó de masticar y miró a Marco con mucha seriedad. Ah no, eso sí que no.

—Ya, me callo. No rebajaré nada, PERO NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD—Miguel se exaltó.

—Jajajaja, así me gusta—Marco dio otro sorbo a la taza de café y se llevó un pan a la boca—De plano, Miguel; te alteras en cuanto menciono a Hiro. ¿Qué te dio? ¿Agua de calzón? ¿Toloache? ¿Fue a México clandestinamente, al mercado de Sonora y te hizo un amarre?

—Marco, no seas mamón; Hiro me conquistó por su forma de ser—Dijo Miguel, completamente enamorado. Ante todo, dos años sirvieron para conocer cada faceta de Hiro. Desde las más lindas alegrías hasta las rabietas y los enojos más temibles, y Miguel se había enamorado de todas—Ahhhh, mi Hirito…

—Jajajaja, supongo que sí. Porque un cuerpazo, no tiene. Esta lindo, pero su carácter… dios, Miguel. Te gustan los difíciles, me cae que hasta el mismo diablo le tiene miedo cuando se enoja. Creo que entre Mamá Imelda y Hiro no hay diferencia…

—Ya Marco, no me gusta que hables así de él. Y donde te escuchara Mamá Imelda, te hubiera dado con la bota.

—Espero que esto de enamorarse de los difíciles no sea de familia… Uy, no. Qué horror—Marco sintió escalofríos y se sobó los brazos.

—Ay Marco… es que tú no entiendes el amor. Definitivamente, ya te quiero ver ahí babeando por algún galán que te conquiste—dijo Miguel con malicia, luego se levantó a lavar sus trastos.

—No lo creo, Miguel. Recuerda, Marco Rivera nunca se enamora—Él no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, pues empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su pecho. Un solo mensaje de Kyle lo hizo sentir como el más chingón del mundo.

—El día que te vea ahí todo enamorado, te vas a acordar de mí. Y por fin, me vas a entender—Miguel terminó y se sacudió las manos, aventándole agua a su hermano.

—Ya Miguel, no me mojes. Dejemos eso para después. Es hora de irnos—Marco dio por terminado el tema y fue por las llaves de su coche—Ve guardando tus cosas, y echa las guitarras en la cajuela. Órale, que ya se nos hace tarde.

Miguel obedeció, le dio un último sorbo al café de su hermano y fue a guardar sus guitarras en sus fundas. Mientras lo hacía, Marco tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Kyle.

 _ **Marco**_ _: Ya, Miguel y yo estamos disponibles el miércoles.._

 _Mi hermano irá a tu casa para organizar el repertorio y cerrar el trato._

 _Serán $140 dólares por una hora._

Marco guardó su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla. Fue por su chamarra favorita y salió para acomodar su coche. Miguel ya estaba dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, esperando. Minutos después, se encontraban camino al Conservatorio.

Kyle había llegado a su Instituto cuando vio el mensaje de Marco. Ciento cuarenta dólares no sonaba tan mal, le precia un precio bastante elevado, pero Tadashi era el que pagaría esa serenata para su adorable novia, no él. Camino a su Edificio, le mandó un último mensaje a Marco.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _De acuerdo._

 _Y voy camino a mi primera clase_

No cabe duda que Kyle era muy directo y serio en su trato. Sin embargo, le dio por mensajear con Marco, ya que sería su única conexión semi-directa con Miguel y porque prácticamente Tadashi se lo había pedido.

—Joder, Kyle… En que te estás metiendo…

 **En la tarde...**

El primero en llegar a casa fue Kyle, se había apresurado en terminar todos sus deberes y poder llegar temprano. Le mandó un mensaje a Tadashi para que se apresurara y pudiera atender a Rivera, pues él contaba con poco tiempo para abrir el café y no podría entretenerlo mucho tiempo.

—No te tardes, hermano. Apresúrate, necesito ayuda—Dijo Kyle al teléfono— Odio que me hagan esperar.

—No hay problema, vamos para allá.

Justo cuando Kyle cortó la llamada, la campana del café sonó:

—¿ACASO NO SABE LEER? EL LETRERO DICE CERRA…—Kyle detuvo su reclamo al percatarse que el recién llegado era el mexicano—Ah, eres tú…

—Ay, lo siento. Si quieres, mejor vuelvo en una hora…

—No, entra. Discúlpame—Kyle se arrepintió conscientemente. Lo había asustado—No era mi intención espantarte.

—Descuida. Apenas Hiro me contó que eres muy explosivo—comentó Miguel de manera natural.

Kyle alzó una ceja con molestia. Prácticamente, su hermano menor le había comentado a Miguel que él era un pinche dragón todo malhumorado. Bueno, era cierto, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Hiro anduviera divulgando sus arranques.

—No soy así todo el tiempo—trató de remediar el susto que se llevó el más joven y le señaló uno de los taburetes—Si quieres, deja tus cosas ahí. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Eh… bueno, creo que sólo hay café por ahora.

—Un café está bien, muchas gracias Kyle—Miguel sonrió y se fue a dejar sus cosas en el lugar indicado. Kyle se sonrojó y se fue de inmediato a preparar el café. Contaba sólo con quince minutos para abrir y no quería distraerse demasiado.

—Aquí tienes. Es café americano y un trozo de pastel—Kyle dejó la taza humeante en la mesita y el pequeño plato con el postre.

—Gracias—Dijo Miguel dándole un pequeño sorbo. Era cierto que el café americano le gustaba, pero le gustaba más el café que Marco preparaba. Al probar el pastel, se deshizo en halagos—¡Este es el pastel más rico que he probado! ¿De qué es?

—De moka, yo lo prepare—Kyle se sintió orgulloso, era la primera vez que hacía un pastel de moka y el primero en probarlo fue el moreno. Era de esperarse que absolutamente todo le saliera perfecto, con su trabajo, Kyle no chistaba.

—¡No sabía que eras repostero!

—No lo soy. Soy chef, pero se me da bien esto de la repostería.

—¿Eres chef? ¡Wow! ¡Que genial! ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—Ja, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Miguel—Kyle le sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja. Sacó un trapo y empezó a limpiar la mesa donde se encontraba Miguel —No me considero interesante, pero puedo entretenerte en lo que llega Tadashi.

—Claro que sí, cuéntame más de ti—El chico aún quería aprender a llevarse bien con toda la familia de Hiro. Haciendo cuentas, ya se había ganado a los dos hermanos, sólo le faltaba la Tía Cass y la novia de Tadashi—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No me vendría mal una mano. Ya casi es hora de abrir… pero termina de comer primero.

—De acuerdo, después yo limpio.

En cuanto terminó, Miguel empezó a ayudarlo.

Kyle comenzó a platicarle su gusto por el rock y el metal, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que le molestaba la música mexicana. Esa historia era muy graciosa, pues recordó brevemente que, cuando Tadashi cortejaba a Honey, el mayor intentó dedicarle un par de canciones en español. Cada mañana colocaba un playlist en su celular repleto de canciones (especialmente de música mexicana, pues Honey la adoraba) para practicar su vocabulario y poder cantarle una canción, a pesar de que no se le daba el canto, para nada; sus acciones terminaron hartando a Kyle, quien maldecía la voz de José José, la de Juan Gabriel y de paso la desafinada voz de Tadashi que se colaba por sus oídos a las 6:00 de la mañana.

También le comentó algo acerca de las carreras de motocicletas, de su inmenso cariño por sus hermanos (aunque Hiro lo desesperara) y de su sueño de llegar a ser el mejor chef de San Fransokyo. Estaba tan ensimismado en su plática que se le olvidó por completo abrir el café.

—Jajaja, jamás me imaginé que fueras un prófugo de la ley.

—Impresionante ¿no?

—Eres increíble, Kyle. Cocinero, buena persona, buen hermano. Je, me recuerdas un poco a Marco, también te preocupas mucho por tus hermanos aunque seamos un dolor en el trasero ¿cierto?

—Ja, si lo dices por Hiro, estás en lo correcto.

Miguel se incomodó un poquito, no le gustaba que hablaran de Hiro de esa manera.

—¿Qué dices? Si él es un gran chico.

—Claro, no he dicho que no. Es un gran chico… pero chocamos.

—Supongo que con el tiempo se llevarán mejor. Sólo no peleen por cualquier estupidez—Miguel sonrió decorosamente y llamó la atención de Kyle, tocando su hombro—Kyle, por favor, valórense entre ustedes y cuídense mucho. Hiro es… mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para él. Sé que él te quiere, pero no es muy expresivo, ya sabes…

—¿Y si él no accede? Tadashi me dijo exactamente lo mismo…

—Al menos hiciste el intento. Pero ambos conocemos a Hiro, si se le insiste de la manera correcta, él accederá.

Era extraño. En una situación "normal", Kyle hubiera mandado al caño a la persona que se metiera en su vida de semejante manera, pero se abstuvo, porque las palabras de Miguel lo hicieron reflexionar. No era para menos, Miguel había pasado por la misma situación con Marco hace años, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo. De alguna manera, sentía empatía por su prospecto de cuñado.

Seguían limpiando las mesas del café, cuando escucharon entrar a Tadashi.

—Kyle, creí que abrirías temprano el Café. Hay demasiada gente afuera.

Kyle se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar? No era posible…

—AGGGHHH, ¡MIERDA!—Azotó el trapo en la mesa y se fue directo a la cocina, mientras Tadashi negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Miguel apenado.

—Lo siento, Miguel. Te hice esperar demasiado.

—No te preocupes, Tadashi. No fue un problema, Kyle y yo estuvimos conversando—Miguel se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera, se limpió las manos en su pantalón y le dio la mano a Tadashi—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar—Tadashi respondió con un apretón de manos muy cordial—Sólo, permíteme abrir el café. Toma asiento, ahora vuelvo para charlar.

Después de tomar las órdenes de algunos clientes con ayuda de Miguel, por fin pudieron sentarse para tomar un respiro y hablar de la serenata.

—Ay, Hiro no mentía cuando decían que había mucho trabajo por acá.

—No te imaginas. Sufrimos cuando Tía Cass se va de viaje.

—¿A dónde fue?

—A Nueva York, con algunas amigas. Son sus vacaciones… Pero vuelve el miércoles en la mañana. Y hablando del miércoles…

—La serenata—contestó Miguel, sacando una lista, su celular y una pequeña libreta—Mira, Marco y yo tenemos estas canciones…

Miguel y Tadashi comenzaron a planear todo. Miguel le sugería los temas que iban a tocar, explicándole el mensaje que podía transmitir cada canción. Tadashi eligió las diez canciones más románticas del repertorio.

Luego, el Hamada mayor le explicó brevemente que su plan era que antes de iniciar la cena, justo cuando Honey entrara al café, los mariachis comenzarían a tocar, tratando de sorprenderla. Después de una hora, ellos finalizarían con un pequeño presente para la novia; era el regalo de aniversario que Tadashi tanto había planeado.

Luego, les aventarían algunos pétalos de flores y finalmente la agrupación se retiraría para darle privacidad a la familia.

Miguel estaba encantado, pues él también era un romántico empedernido. Aceptó, doliéndole en el alma pedirle un adelanto para que Marco no le reclamara.

—Algo así. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Será un honor tocar para la familia Hamada. Te lo aseguro. Gracias por contratarnos, Tadashi.

—Gracias a ustedes, Miguel—El chico comenzó a sonreír como idiota al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría su novia. Miró a Miguel y se le ocurrió una idea que no sólo beneficiaría a Hiro, sino a toda la familia—Oye, ¿por qué no se quedan a cenar con nosotros esa noche? Bueno, al menos para el postre…

Miguel se quedó perplejo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a mi hermano y a mí?

—¡Claro! Están invitados también.

—No, como crees Tadashi—Miguel se rascó la nuca y empezó a reírse nerviosamente—Es una cena familiar ¿Qué pensará tu novia al respecto?

—Anda, Miguel. No hay problema alguno, le he hablado mucho de ti a mi novia y quiere conocerte—el mayor intentó persuadirlo con una estrategia más convincente—Además, Hiro me pidió que te invitara. Le hará bien, para entretenerse un rato.

Miguel tragó saliva. ¿Acaso ese chico sabía de sus intenciones con Hiro?

—Vamos Miguel, no desprecies la cena que te ofrecemos. Serán nuestros invitados. Conocerás a Tía Cass y a Honey Lemon, te servirán una cena gourmet del mejor chef del país…

—Gracias, bro—Gritó Kyle del otro lado de la cocina.

—Y bueno, a Hiro le gustaría que tú también estuvieras ahí, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Miguel se había sonrojado. Ese chico le estaba pidiendo que cenara con la familia de Hiro…

CON TODA LA FAMILIA DE HIRO.

Se sintió el hombre más presionado del mundo, pero también el más dichoso. Los hermanos le agradaban, la Tia, por lo que había escuchado, era muy buena persona y Honey Lemon, era una chica muy agradable.

—¿Dices que a Hiro le agradaría?—preguntó inconscientemente.

—Claro, será agradable para él. Me sorprendería si no se aburriera a mitad de la cena.

—Si Hiro dice que está bien y tú me estás invitando... Entonces... ¡Vendré con gusto! ¡Gracias por la invitación, Tadashi!

—De nada, Miguel.—Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Café—Ten cuidado al regreso.

Miguel entonces olvidó algo esencial. Debía llamarle a Marco en cuanto terminara para que pasara por él. Sin embargo, no le molestaba para nada regresarse solo.

—Una última pregunta, Tadashi... ¿Por qué Hiro no ha llegado? Siempre está en el Café a esta hora.

—Uh, estaba haciéndole unas modificaciones a Baymax. Ya sabes, se adueñó de mi proyecto y ahora él se encarga de todas sus mejoras.

—Entiendo. Salúdalo de mi parte—dijo un poco decepcionado; no había visto a Hiro desde hace un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré—Tadashi le abrió la puerta, gesto que Miguel agradeció, pues llevaba la guitarra, la lista y la mochila en ambas manos.

—¡Nos vemos Tadashi! ¡Adiós Kyle!

El cocinero, en cuanto percibió que Miguel estaba a punto de irse, abandonó la cocina (cosa que él jamás hacía en horas de trabajo) y fue a su habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Una vez ahí, se dedicó a buscar entre todos sus discos "Nightmare" de Avenged Sevenfold.

—Mierda, ¿Dónde está?—Sus discos estaban apilados en orden alfabético. Se suponía que los había ordenado para ubicarlos con más facilidad, pero la presión lo descolocó. Sintió un alivio momentáneo en cuanto lo encontró—Perfecto.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa y trato de alcanzar a Miguel en la calle.

—¡Oye! ¡Miguel!

El moreno volvió su cabeza atendiendo al llamado de Kyle.

—¡Kyle! ¿Qué sucede?

El asiático le dio alcance y retomó el aire a grandes bocanadas.

—Woah... Ten... Te traje esto. Escúchalo y... Luego me lo devuelves.

Miguel dejó sus cosas en el suelo y tomó el disco. Lo analizo un poco y descubrió algo asombroso. En la portada. Había un mensaje escrito con plumón indeleble, de puño y letra de M. Shadowns.

—¡No puede ser!

Kyle sonrió y empezó a contarle:

—Cuando tenía 18 años, fui a uno de sus conciertos. Fue el Meet & Great más emocionante de mi vida. Lo firmaron todos—Kyle se repuso por completo y se irguió totalmente—Cuida el disco, si lo regresas rayado, te mataré.

Miguel trago en seco, no quería probar la furia de Kyle y morir tan joven sin haberse casado con su pinche chino. Todavía le quedaba mucha vida por delante.

—No te preocupes... Lo cuidaré con mi vida—Miguel guardó con cuidado el disco en su mochila—Gracias, Kyle. A Marco le encantará.

El mayor le sonrió gentilmente. Pudo apreciar la cálida alma que Miguel poseía; incluso el buen hermano que era, dándole prioridad en sus pensamientos a su hermano mayor.

Se volvieron a despedir con un pequeño choque de puños, Kyle regresó con una mejor actitud al trabajo y Miguel partió a su departamento, pensando todavía en la emoción de compartir con Hiro una cena familiar.

En cuanto llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta con dificultad. Su hermano estaba preparando la comida para ambos.

—¡Marco! Ya llegué

—Wey, te tardaste mucho—Apagó la estufa y fue a ayudarlo con la guitarra.

—Ten, son cincuenta dólares. Es el adelanto—Marco lo miró y fue directamente a depositarlo en la cajita especial de los ahorros. Solo 40 dólares serían para ellos, el resto se lo repartirían entre los demás integrantes del ensamble.

—Ese es mi hermano. Al final no tuviste corazón de pollo y les cobraste menos.

—Pobre de mí si lo hacía—Miguel dejó la mochila en el suelo y recordó que ahí llevaba el disco—Oh, mira, tengo algo que te va a encantar.

—¡NO MAMES!—Marco casi derriba a su hermano para quitarle el disco y poder analizar con detenimiento—¡ES LA FIRMA DE SHADOWNS! ¡MIRA ESTO, AQUÍ FIRMÓ GATES, Y AQUÍ CHRIST Y VENGEANCE!

—Pérate, no lo manosees tanto, que si Kyle encuentra esta cosa con el más mínimo desperfecto, me va a colgar de los….

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿este disco te lo dio el motociclista?—Marco se quedó sorprendido.

—Ah, sí… Bueno, le dije que nos gustaba Avenged, que tú eras super fan y que no habíamos escuchado el disco Nightmare completo.

Marco se quedó pensando. Kyle le había dado un disco a su hermano, Miguel había dicho que él adoraba a A7X, y el sexy hermano de Hiro le mandó ese disco… Eso, mas los mensajes que había intercambiado…

¿Acaso lo había hecho por él?

Marco sonrió, tomó el disco y lo colocó en la grabadora que tenían. Los primeros tintineos comenzaron a invadir la estancia.

—¡Oh dios… Miguel, esto está de poca madre!

El menor de los Rivera se encogió de hombros, no era tan fan de A7X, pero su hermano sí y le alegraba su emoción. Se fue a su habitación para sacar la guitarra y empezar a ensayar con Marco en cuanto terminara de escuchar el disco.

Unas horas más tarde, Marco se encontraba escuchando el relato de Miguel,con la guitarra en mano, sorprendiéndose por la invitación a la cena.

—Oh, qué raro… nunca nos habían invitado a una cena así… ¿Y los otros?

—No le dije que ibas a llevar otros cinco mariachis. No quería verme tan encajoso.

—Como sea, ya aceptaste y no podemos retractarnos. Los demás deberán irse y nosotros nos quedamos. Fin—Marco tomó el cuadernito de anotaciones de Miguel—¿Entonces esto vamos a tocar? Quien pensaría que el gemelo era tan romántico—Dijo Marco con burla.

—Pues si. Es aniversario de noviazgo y él quiere lo mejor para su novia. Es normal…

—Ja, de acuerdo. Llamaré a los chicos para que vengan a ensayar.

Marco se dirigió al teléfono. No le iba a comentar a su hermano de las sospechas que ya tenía acerca del gemelo de Kyle, pues se notaba a leguas que quería intervenir positivamente en el amorío de su hermanito. Supuso que los hermanos mayores siempre eran metiches… porque él haría lo mismo que Tadashi. Abrirles el panorama y darles un empujoncito.

—Ah, hola Julio. Ya nos salió una tocada…

Se encargó de hablar con todos los integrantes, procedió a pensar seriamente en la impresión que él causaría a la familia Hamada, en especial a cierto chico. Kyle Hamada conocería el lado encantador de Marco Rivera, el lado que él pretendía reservar para ocasiones realmente importantes.

 **El miércoles.**

La familia Hamada estaba colocando la mesa, sirviendo los platillos y preparando los últimos detalles para la llegada de los novios.

—Enano, dame esa cacerola. Pon los manteles y yo colocaré los platos—Kyle se había puesto en modo chef, donde era demasiado exigente y perfeccionista.

—Espera, que Baymax aún no tiene su traje

—¡No importa, el robot no comerá, tu hermano sí. Apresúrate!

Hiro empezó a colocar la mesa de mala manera. Encendió las velitas y vio de lejos a Tía Cass colocándose un arete de brillantes, yendo a la cocina para ayudar a su hermano mayor.

El chico suspiró, estaba sumamente nervioso… se suponía que Miguel llegaría en poco tiempo. Muy pocas veces lo había visto caracterizado como mariachi, pero jamás lo había escuchado dar serenata.

Supuso que sería un excelente espectáculo, que rebasaría las expectativas de Tadashi y de Honey Lemon.

Se estremeció en cuanto sonó el timbre.

—¡YO ABRO!

Antes de abrir, se arregló la ropa que llevaba puesta: una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, una corbata lisa de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla negros y finalmente sus convers negros con agujetas blancas.

Parecía el típico chico malo del instituto, y ese look le favorecía muchísimo.

Se pasó una mano por su desaliñado cabello, lanzando un suspiro para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo y procedió a abrir.

—Hola, Mi...—se trabo un poco, no pudo completar la frase. Frente a él estaba un grupo de mariachis liderados por los Rivera. Miguel estaba usando ese traje color rojo que solía utilizar en ocasiones especiales. Llevaba sus botines marca Rivera, su pantalón entubado con botonadura de plata, su saco con adornos preciosos y finalmente su sombrero de charro.

Era una visión perfecta. Hiro se quedó embobado y le costó trabajo reponerse del todo:

—...guel...

Algo similar pasó con el mexicano. Al notar ese look punk que Hiro tenía se quedó en las nubes. Pocas veces había visto a Hiro utilizar algo semi-formal. Su actitud contrastaba bastante con su linda imagen. Le daba un parecido a Kyle pero más joven, más lindo y menos rudo.

—¡Hola Hiro! Fui-fiuuuu—Miguel empezó a reírse en compañía de Marco, el show les indicaba ser galantes y risueños. Aunque Miguel se muriera de vergüenza, eso había sido un excelente detalle—¿Y ahora? Te arreglaste, luces muy bien.

Hiro despertó de su trance y respondió al halago.

—Jejeje, tú también—Un ligero sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas—Vamos chicos, pasen. Creo que este es su espacio.

Los mariachis bajaron su equipo de sonido, empezaron a acomodar todo rápidamente y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Mientras Miguel estaba conectando los bafles y algunos micrófonos, Marco aprovecho para saludar a su cuñadito (sobrenombre que él mismo le había puesto)

—Hola, bonito—saludó Marco con galantería—¿Cómo has estado?

—Ah, pues… Bien, supongo—Hiro se extrañó. No podía corresponder a las galanterías de Marco, pero sí a las de Miguel—Nos alegra que estén aquí. Mi hermano ya los aprecia bastante.

—¿Te refieres a tu rudo y sexy hermano?—Marco preguntó inconscientemente.

—¿Kyle? No, yo me refiero a Tadashi…

—Ah, cierto. Y… ¿dónde está?—Marco se golpeó mentalmente. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio, incluso Hiro se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo con Marco.

—Por allá—Señaló la cocina.

—Ah que bien… Entonces…

—Yo tengo que seguir ayudando. Espero que el show salga bien. En un momento estoy de regreso—Hiro se apresuró a irse del otro lado de la estancia. Sonrió para sí mismo porque al parecer, sólo al parecer, Marco estaba MUY interesado en Kyle.

Para ese entonces, aunque Marco lo siguiera negando, estaba completamente idiotizado por la presencia del chef. Le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Miguel y Hiro lo percibieron primero que él, sus observaciones siempre se basaron en la actitud de Marco, pues generalmente, jamás trataba de impresionar a alguien (a pesar de que él sabía el impacto que les causaba por su talento), sólo al chef.

Y Kyle… bueno, él no lo percibía.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que Kyle salió de la cocina llevando los platillos y colocándolos en la mesa.

—¡Qué pasó, Kyle!—Marco lo saludó, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado—¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola, bien, gracias—El chef no le prestó la debida atención, pues estaba ocupado con su trabajo, solo desvío un poco la mirada para buscar al mariachi vestido con traje rojo. En cuanto lo vio, regresó a la cocina.

—Qué bueno—Marco se desanimó un poco por el frío saludo de Kyle. Había esperado ese día con ansias para volver a verlo, pero finalmente, su reencuentro no fue como el que él había imaginado. Pensó que hablarían del disco que le prestó a Miguel y que empezarían a encontrar más gustos en común… pero no todo es como te lo imaginas.

Mientras tanto, Tía Cass puso la vajilla especial y Hiro terminó de poner los cubiertos y los vasos. Hiro aprovechó para presentarle oficialmente a Tia Cass a su amigo Miguel.

—Tía ven un momento por favor—Hiro la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el grupo de mariachis. La dejó un momento y fue por su amigo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron de frente, los presentó—Él es Miguel. Es el chico del que te he hablado…

Miguel le sonrió con sinceridad y tomó la mano de la mujer.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Cass—Depositó un suave beso en su mano y prosiguió—Creo que ya me conoce por Hiro, pero mi nombre es Miguel Rivera, soy amigo de su sobrino desde que llegué aquí y me es grato participar en un evento tan importante como éste para sus sobrinos.

La Tía Cass se quedó impresionada. Miró a su sobrino y con una enorme sonrisa le contestó a Miguel.

—Vaya, qué joven tan educado. Mucho gusto, Miguel.

Empezaron a hablar un poco acerca de sus sobrinos y temas cotidianos. El mexicano aprovechó para presentar a su hermano, quien causo un impacto similar a la Tía Cass. Ambos jóvenes sabían cómo caerle bien a la gente, o al menos, lo intentaban. Cass se quedó muy contenta de que ambos jóvenes fueran amigos de sus sobrinos, sobre todo, Miguel.

Hubieran deseado entablar una conversación más extensa, pero Hiro les avisó que Tadashi ya iba a llegar, pues les había mandado un mensaje.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, apagaron las luces y esperaron pacientemente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Escucharon la risa de Honey Lemon y la voz de Tadashi al sacar las llaves e invitarla a pasar. En cuanto la joven pareja cruzó la puerta, los mariachis comenzaron a interpretar "Hermoso Cariño"

Honey Lemon se quedó impactada por el hermoso detalle. Miró a los mariachis, a la familia Hamada, quienes la saludaron y empezaron a aplaudir muy emocionados, luego miró la cena y finalmente a su novio.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar las potentes voces de Miguel y de Marco, quienes eran coreados por los demás. El que interpretó la pieza primero fue Miguel, quien era secundado por Marco en los coros.

Ambos mariachis se acercaron a la pareja y los condujeron a la mesa.

—¡Tadashi! Esto fue idea tuya ¿cierto?—Honey tomó la mano de su novio entre las suyas con un ligero apretón.

—Claro, Honey… Quería que este día fuera especial.

—¡Es hermoso!—La rubia se emocionó tanto que casi soltaba algunas lágrimas. Nunca en su vida había imaginado que le sucedería algo así—Gracias…

—No tienes que agradecer nada, cariño. Te mereces esto y más—La muchacha se sonrojó y abrazó a ese chico que tanto adoraba. Le acarició la mejilla y con el profundo amor que sentía, lo besó.

Miguel miraba fascinado esa escena, muy contento por el mayor de los Hamada. El amor de ambos se podía palpar en el aire. Marco sintió algo similar, pues pocas veces sentía empatía con esos temas. Él era más carnal, y no solía darle importancia al amor ajeno… pero un amor tan puro y lindo como aquel, podía estremecer hasta el sitio más recóndito del mundo.

Miguel siguió cantando, siendo ovacionado cada tanto por su admirador número uno (es decir, Hiro), y por su Tía. Kyle sólo escudriñaba cada movimiento que realizaban tanto él como su hermano.

Después de que Miguel terminó con su interpretación, le siguió Marco con "La mitad que me faltaba".

Los presentes esperaban muchísimo de Miguel, por obvias razones, pero Marco los dejó atónitos con su hermosa voz. La diferencia entre Miguel y Marco al interpretar las canciones era la pasión con lo que hacían: diferentes pasiones, diferentes maneras de interpretarlo. Miguel era muy apasionado en el ámbito romántico, tenía una voz envidiable, bien cuidada y que podía alcanzar tonos agudos, su escala vocal era amplia y poseía una actitud muy animada, pero le faltaba un poco de soltura en el escenario, en cambio, Marco sabía manejar su voz con profesionalismo, sabía cómo estremecer a más de uno, leía el ambiente y esto lo utilizaba a su favor. Era mucho más descarado que Miguel, y eso podía percibirse en su actuación. Marco sabía actuar y sacar provecho de ello, Miguel se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos al momento de la presentación.

Entre todos los presentes, el más impactado fue Kyle, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su rictus serio/enojado dio paso a uno de impresión, con los ojos abiertos y la boca semi-abierta. Miguel tenía una hermosa voz, pero Marco era otro asunto. Kyle adoraba las cosas perfectas, y la voz de Marco era lo más parecido a la perfección que jamás había escuchado. No desvalorizaba a Miguel, pero Marco tenía una voz mucho más grave que poseía un efecto hipnótico, tanto que se adueñaba de la mente y del corazón de las personas. Jamás imaginó que el mayor de los Rivera pudiera ejercer una atracción sobre él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre era bombeada por todo su cuerpo, ofreciéndole una calidez y un estremecimiento agradable. Kyle jamás había sentido eso en toda su vida.

La voz de Marco le gustaba.

En cuanto finalizó la interpretación, se quedó mirando a Marco por algunos minutos. Todos aplaudían, pero Kyle no le quitaba la vista de encima. Marco se percató de ello y le guiñó un ojo. Fue entonces cuando Kyle reaccionó y aplaudió, como el resto de su familia. Se sintió como un completo idiota por quedarse en ese estado.

Fue la serenata más linda y divertida que los Rivera jamás habían dado. Hicieron muchas dinámicas en una hora: le ofrecieron rosas a la novia, le dieron el regalo de aniversario de Tadashi (un precioso collar de perlas y una diadema de brillantes) y brindaron en honor a los novios.

La agrupación se enterneció por esa pareja tan feliz que incluso los les regalaron algunas canciones fuera del repertorio para que los novios pudieran bailar. Al ritmo de "El mariachi loco", Miguel y Marco utilizaron sus mejores pasos, moviendo las caderas y dando vueltas al ritmo de la canción, bailando con los presentes de ahí.

Tadashi y Honey estaban al centro, sujetándose con una mano, la mano de Honey se encontraba en el hombro del mayor y Tadashi sujetaba la cintura de la rubia, bailando sin mayor problema (Tadashi agradecía que su novia le hubiese enseñado a bailar).

Marco bailó con Tía Cass, coqueteándole sutilmente, enseñándole cómo debía bailar ese tipo de canciones. Miguel fue corriendo con Hiro, tomándolo de la mano, y llevándolo a la pista de baile improvisada. Ambos estaban deshaciéndose de risa, pues Hiro no sabía cómo bailar, pero lo intentaba. Kyle sólo estaba sentado, mirando todo.

Posteriormente, salieron a la calle, Honey y la Tía Cass se fueron a la ventana más cercana y simularon que los caballeros les ofrecían una serenata, bajo la interpretación de la típica "Serenata Huasteca"

Una vez que finalizaron la interpretación, Tadashi le pagó a Marco el dinero restante (incluso, le dio un poco más de dinero, pues habían rebasado sus expectativas significativamente). El mayor de los Rivera lo repartió entre los chicos que habían asistido.

Los demás mariachis se quedaron sumamente contentos, porque jamás habían estado en una situación similar, había sido la mejor serenata que habían dado y la pareja más feliz que habían visto. Ellos se fueron en la camioneta de Julio, uno de los trompetistas, y los Rivera se quedaron en la casa de los Hamada.

La cena transcurrió amenamente. Honey aprovecho para agradecerles a los chicos su hermosa intervención y les pidió sus números para promocionarlos entre sus amistades.

—Honey, creo que no te los presentamos. Él es Miguel, el mejor amigo de Hiro—Tadashi los presentó oficialmente.

—¡Hola, Miguel! ¡Hasta que te conozco por fin!—La rubia se emocionó y lo saludó con sus típicos dos besos en las mejillas—Hiro nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

—Honey, por favor—Siseo Hiro entre dientes—No es necesario ese tipo de comentarios.

—Uy, lo siento. Jiji—Honey se apenó. Casi olvidaba que Miguel no sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo.

—¡Hola, Honey Lemon! Je, mucho gusto—Miguel sonrió levemente por el saludo tan afectuoso dela chica, recordó entonces que ella también era latina y la saludó en español—¿Te gustó nuestra presentación?

—Ay, Miguel. ¡Fue hermosísima!

No cabía duda, Miguel le había agradado a la rubia. Su misión y objetivo estaban completos por fin. La familia Hamada lo tenía en alta estima y ahora podía dar el siguiente paso con Hiro.

Los latinos empezaron a conversar acerca de la música mexicana y del folclor de un país tan bello como México. Marco se unió a la plática poco después, presentándose respetuosamente frente a la rubia.

Marco ahora tenía un objetivo similar al de su hermano. De pronto, le preocupaba "caerle bien" a los Hamada.

—Y por eso venimos para acá. Aunque Miguel no quería, pero lo convencí—Finalizó Marco con su relato.

—Entonces, ustedes quieren ser músicos profesionales. Les aseguro que llegarán muy lejos—los animó Tía Cass.

Kyle, que estaba sentado entre Hiro y Tía Cass, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servir el siguiente platillo. En toda la cena, Marco no le había quitado la vista de encima, quería asegurarse de obtener un poco de atención de ese chico.

En cuanto Kyle sirvió el segundo tiempo, Marco miró su platillo con algo de desagrado. No era fanático de los hongos, y el segundo tiempo era un exquisito corte de carne con setas. Rivera no se atrevía a tocarlo, solo miraba su plato sin hacer otra cosa. Miguel le dio un codazo para que empezara a comer.

Marco reaccionó y entonces tomó su tenedor, clavándolo en uno de los hongos y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Uh, creo que le falta algo de sal, no sabe a nada—Dijo inconscientemente. Todos volteraron horrorizados, a ver a Kyle. SI la Tía Cass hubiera hecho todo, no se habría molestado, pero quien había preparado su roast beef con champiñones no fue ella.

Kyle lo miró muy serio. Jamás, en toda su vida, le habían hecho semejante grosería. No permitía que nadie le dijera como preparar su comida, excepto la Tía Cass y sus profesores, quienes le habían hecho observaciones típicas: la carne estaba pasada de cocción, falto marinar unos minutos el pescado, los cortes de las verduras debían ser simétricos, etc. Pero jamás, JAMAS, le habían dicho "Le falta sal".

—¡MARCO!—Miguel habló entre dientes—¡Cállate!

—Señora, lo siento, es que estamos acostumbrados a otro tipo de comida—Marco se comió todos los champiñones de un bocado, pensando que la Tía Cass se iba a enojar.

—Ella no preparó la cena, sólo el postre—Dijo Kyle con calma fingida.

—El chef de la familia es Kyle—Dijo Hiro, temiendo por la salud física del hermano de Miguel—Él preparó todo lo que ven aquí…

Marco sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros. La había cagado una vez más.

—AH, es que… digo… o sea, le falta tantita sal, pero sabe bien…

—Sí le puse sal… La cantidad perfecta… Pero toma, el salero está disponible. Puedes salar tu platillo tanto como quieras—contestó mordazmente.

—Gracias… chefcito—Marco tomó la sal rápidamente.

—Me acabas de llamar…¿Chefcito?

—¡BUENO! Ya terminé—Hiro se levantó se su asiento, intentando calmar ese ambiente tan incómodo—¿Puedes servirme el postre, hermano?

—De acuerdo, enano. Ve y deja eso en el lavadero—Kyle se levantó y fue por el pastel de moka y el café de Veracruz que había conseguido.

Los mexicanos agradecieron el gesto, pues extrañaban el grandioso sabor.

—Sabe riquísimo… Uf, gracias, Kyle—Miguel tomó su taza e hizo un ademán de brindis. Kyle sonrió y asintió.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? Es difícil conseguirlo aquí…

—Tengo contactos—dijo el chico de mala gana. Se levantó para ir al baño, aprovechando que Miguel estaba hablando con Hiro y que la atención ya no estaba centrada en él.

Marco también se levantó, procurando no interrumpir la plática y siguiendo discretamente al motociclista.

—Oye, Kyle— llamó su atención—¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

Kyle lo miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio, Marco? ¿No pudiste haber elegido otro momento? ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO CUANDO TIENE GANAS DE IR AL BAÑO?

—No. Largo—Kyle se metió al baño a hacer lo suyo. Marco lo esperó recargado en la puerta, pensando seriamente en las palabras que debía utilizar.

Sabía que había herido el orgullo del chef, y quería remediarlo de alguna forma.

No se dio cuenta en cuanto el motociclista abrió la puerta, provocando que Marco se cayera de espaldas.

—Ay güero… Creo que me rompí todo el espinazo—se quejó el mexicano. El pelinegro lo miró divertido y se acuclilló cerca de su rostro.

—Ja, no era necesario ponerte a mis pies para disculparte.

—Pendejo—le soltó el mexicano. Sonrió dolorido y se incorporó un poco—¿Ya estás feliz?

—No del todo. Nadie me había dicho que a mi comida le faltaba sal…

—Lo siento, es que… siendo sincero, no sé de comida gourmet. Es extraño hablar de esos temas para mí.

—No me sorprende. Debería enseñarte todo lo que un chef hace para que al final, a pesar del esfuerzo, le digan "le falto sal".

—De acuerdo, perdona. Sólo… te quería pedir una disculpa por esto, por la moto… Oh, cierto. ¿Le compraste los escapes?

—Ah, no... Me dijeron que no los podían conseguir.

—¿Estás bromeando?—Marco lo miró incrédulo—Los escapes se consiguen en cualquier lugar. Estamos en San Fransokyo, la ciudad con más avances tecnológicos y ¿No tienen esos escapes? Jajaja, no me jodan…

—Suena ilógico ¿verdad?

—Ja, cuando reparaba las motos en Santa Cecilia, no importaba que tan dañada estuviera, siempre conseguíamos las mejores piezas de todos los distribuidores y la reparábamos.

Kyle procuró ocultar el hecho de que invirtió el dinero en una apuesta ilegal. Ambos empezaron a hablar acerca de las posibles tiendas donde conseguirían los productos, de la velocidad adecuada para evitar el desgaste de las llantas, que marca era la mejor opción para la moto de Kyle…

En cuanto volvieron a llegar a la mesa, todos se sorprendieron por el cambio tan repentino que habían tenido esos chicos. De la tensión pasaron a un ambiente cordial.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Marco y Kyle ya habían quedado de verse para ir a comprar juntos las refacciones.

—Mi carro también las necesita, entonces podemos ir alguno de estos días.

—De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto. Ya tienes mi Facebook, pero puedo pasarte mi whatsapp—Kyle tomó el celular de Marco y apunto su número—Ya está.

—Vale, te enviaré un mensaje. Regístrame como Marco Rivera.

—Te pondré "El mariachi". Nada más.

—Ja, que poco sentido del humor tienes.

Mientras los mayores hablaban, Hiro y Miguel habían salido a tomar un poco de aire. Ambos estaban sentados en la banqueta, mirando el cielo.

—Creo que nuestros hermanos se empiezan a llevar bien.

—Espero que sí… No me gustaría que al final, tu hermano y el mío se agarraran a golpes…

—Espero que no, Kyle es demasiado volátil. Me sorprendió su reacción de hoy, en cuanto Marco dijo que le faltaba sal…

—Yo casi me atraganto. ¿Qué hubiera hecho tu hermano?

—Lo hubiera mandado al hospital, seguramente

—O quizá, Marco le hubiera roto el brazo… Él también sabe pelear.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Entonces, Hiro sonrió y le dijo:

—Creo que a tu hermano le gusta el mío.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio piensas eso?—Miguel sonrió también. Pensó que estaba loco, ahora todo tenía sentido. La insistencia en que fueran a casa de los Hamada, su emoción por el disco, esas miraditas que le estaba lanzando al asiático…

—Si.

—Creo que… sería lindo si nos volviéramos familia ¿No?

—Si, Miguel…—Hiro sonrió y miró a Miguel. La luz de las farolas alumbraba su rostro; todavía tenía su traje de mariachi, aunque ya desgarbado. Si tuviera una cámara, hubiese querido tomarle una foto y conservarla para siempre—Luces muy bien con ese traje.

—Ja, ¿Tú crees? Sólo es parte del show, pero le tengo un gran cariño—Hace años, Miguel tenía uno igual, pero creció y ya no le quedaba. Por eso, mandó a hacer uno a su medida—Y el conjunto que tú estás usando, pues no te queda mal. Es raro verte sin bermudas ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Hasta yo me siento extraño, pero no quería usar un traje como el de mi hermano. Odio esas cosas.

—Pero te hubieras visto muy atractivo—Miguel lo dijo sin pensar. Hiro se sonrojó un poco.

—¡HEY, BRO. YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!—Marco salió a la calle para avisarle a Miguel de su retirada.

—¡YA VOY!—ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Hiro ayudó a Miguel a guardar sus cosas y toda la familia salió a despedirse de ellos.

—Fue un honor escucharlos, chicos. Vengan pronto, por favor—Cass los condujo a la salida.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tía Cass—se le salió a Miguel. Todos lo miraron confundidos y sonriendo. Esperaban que efectivamente, Miguel pudiera llamarle "tía" muy pronto.

—Estuvieron perfectos. Espero escucharlos una vez más, chicos.

—Gracias, Tadashi. Sean muy felices ustedes dos—Marco se refirió a la feliz pareja—Cásense y nos invitan a la boda.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, pero se miraron enamorados.

—Espero que eso suceda pronto. Nos vemos—Tadashi se acercó para despedirse, secundado por su novia.

Miguel se despidió de todos, dejando a Hiro hasta el final, pues le quería recordarle algo.

—Hiro, nos vemos. El domingo, no se te olvide. Hay… algo importante ese día—Miguel aprovecho y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sólo ambos chicos.

Hiro Hamada ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Miguel no le dio tiempo para reclamar, pues se fue corriendo al carro de Marco para guardar sus cosas.

—Adiós, Hiro—Marco sólo se despidió mostrando la palma de la mano, pues también se fue corriendo a su carro. Se subió al asiento del piloto, encendió el carro y partieron a su hogar.

 **Unos días después…**

La semana transcurrió con normalidad. Las cosas se iban dando naturalmente. Kyle y Marco empezaron a mensajearse de tanto en tanto. El moreno estaba fascinado con el asiático. No concebía que semejante hombre decidiera entablar una pequeña amistad con él después de todas las cosas que dijo.

La mente de Kyle estaba ocupada, pero siempre se dio tiempo para responderle a Marco. El domingo ambos irían a comprar sus refacciones. El sábado en la noche sería su última carrera de motocicletas, según le había contado a Tadashi. Después de esa carrera, iba a ser becado en su Instituto y ganaría al menos unos $500 dólares por semana si bien le iba.

Tadashi estaba muy feliz al ver a su hermano superarse de esa manera. Le agradaba ver como todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos. Finalmente, tal y como Kyle se lo prometió, el sábado en la noche se fue a su última carrera. Regreso con un jugoso premio y le entregó a Tadashi su casco especial para las carreras.

—Tómalo, ya no lo necesitaré jamás—Sonrió, al ver que Tadashi lo miraba sorprendido y aliviado.

—Está hecho… Ven acá, idiota—se dieron un abrazo muy fraternal. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla.

Incluso para Hiro y para Miguel, las cosas estaban por los cielos. Miguel estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. El domingo había llegado, por fin.

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y él se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Hiro Hamada. Había planeado todo con horas de anticipación, le había suplicado a Marco darle espacio en su casa y que le prestara la guitarra con las cuerdas buenas en lo que él salía.

Su plan era empezar con una pequeña caminata por el parque, para aliviar sus tensiones. Después, irían a su casa para dedicarle una canción, finalmente, en el cuarto de Miguel había una pequeña bolsa de panditas con la pregunta que quería comunicarle.

Si todo salía bien esa tarde, Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera serían novios oficialmente a las 6:00.

Marco había partido con Kyle a un distrito vecino para comprar las piezas de sus vehículos. Estuvieron conversando acerca de sus hermanos y de AX7, su banda favorita. Se sorprendió al saber que, en efecto, Marco se había emocionado más con el disco que el mismo Miguel.

A pesar de que el hermano comenzaba a agradarle, Kyle no dudo en preguntarle acerca del Rivera menor. No había podido hablar con él en toda la cena y mucho menos en el transcurso de la semana por Facebook.

—Mi hermano ahorita está ligando—sonrió Marco, al recordar que a esa hora, Miguel se encontraba camino a la residencia Hamada.

—Oh… te refieres entonces a que está ligando con mi hermano—Dijo con un dejo de dolor bien oculto.

—Si, lo más probable. ¡Mira, ahí está la distribuidora! Sale más barato directo de fábrica. Ven—Se estacionaron e ingresaron a la tienda. Marco, completamente feliz por dos razones: Eso podría considerarse como una pequeña cita con Kyle y porque en esa cita podía comprar las refacciones de su amado carro. Premios dobles, oh sí.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, Miguel estaba frente a la puerta de los Hamada. Había pensado en tocar varias veces, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

Justo cuando dieron las cuatro en punto, Miguel se decidió a tocar el timbre. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Hiro abriera la puerta.

Iba vestido con una playera blanca, jeans negros, los mismos convers y una chamarra negra (prestada del armario de Kyle).

Miguel había elegido algo similar pero apropiado. Llevaba sus botas, sus jeans azules y una playera gris que se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo.

—¡Hola!—saludo Hiro—Te estaba esperando.

—Je, puntual como siempre—dijo Miguel, para intentar calmarse—Bueno… ¿vamos?

—Seguro. Vamos.

El paseo en el parque resultó mejor de lo que había planeado. Estuvieron hablando de las cosas más banales del mundo, pero que a ellos les resultaban interesantes.

—Y esa piedra de río me chingó la rodilla—dijo Miguel.

—Jajaja, eres un tonto—Hiro se moría de risa por la anécdota.

—Cállate, que seguro tú también te has resbalado con una.

—No, yo miro dónde piso y por dónde voy—Hiro tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ignorando el camino y viendo a Miguel. Su declaración quedó como una falacia, pues justo cuando miró al frente, se estrelló contra un poste de luz.

—Jajajajajajajaja, si clarooooo—Miguel empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Ayudó a Hiro a levantarse del suelo—Jjajajaa, ¿estás bien? ¿no quieres que traiga a Baymax?

Miguel empezó a calmarse un poquito. Hiro se sobaba la parte afectada y lo miró mal.

—Cállate, Miguel. Ouch… Espero que no se forme un hematoma…

—No, sólo se te formará un moretón bien grande.

—Es lo mismo…

En cuanto Hiro se repuso, volvieron a emprender su camino y llegaron a la entrada del parque.

—¿Y para qué querías venir al parque?

—Para enseñarte la nueva exposición del kiosco. Está muy cool—Miguel esperaba que la exposición de artes plásticas siguiera ahí.

Había visto unos alebrijes que supuso le fascinarían al asiático

— Ya llegamos ¡Mira esto!

Miguel empezó a explicarle el significado de los alebrijes en su tierra. Había un pequeño taller donde ambos pudieron hacer su propio alebrije. Miguel hizo uno que le recordaba a Dante. Hiro intentó hacer una especie de dragón-caballo-tigre pero solo le salió el tigre.

Después, fueron a la casa de Miguel porque según él, tenían que ir por una cosa que se le había olvidado.

—Debo ir por la cosa que se me olvido... Así que, bueno. Espérame. Mientras, pondré algo de música—Miguel se dirigió a uno de los parlantes, conectó su celular vía bluetooth y empezó a reproducir una lista de canciones previamente seleccionadas. Luego salió disparado al patio de los departamentos. Era hora de comenzar...

Hiro se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el comedor. Sinceramente, había pensado que quizá ese día él por fin le pediría a Miguel salir con él. Sin embargo, su falta de confianza le obstruía sus planes.

Pensó que quizá sería apropiado hablar acerca del beso que le dio en la cena y que lo demás tomaría su curso, solo tenía que ir propiciándolo.

Llego un mensaje a su celular, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Miguel.

 **Miguel** : "Te he dejado una nota en la mesa. Léela y sigue las instrucciones"

—¿Miguel?—Llamo Hiro, sin obtener ninguna respuesta—¿Estás aquí?

"Sigue las notas" fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de quién sabe dónde, quizá de su conciencia.

Busco con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. Era un post-it con la forma de un pequeño robot.

 _"Hola, Hiro..._

 _Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿Qué fue lo que compraste? Ahí está la siguiente pista"_

Hiro recordó el bote de catsup. Fue a buscarlo a la alacena, ahí encontró otro papelito que lo llevaba a otro sitio de la casa.

Estuvo cinco minutos, entretenido, buscando en toda la casa los siguientes papelitos. Esto ya comenzaba a emocionarlo.

El último papelito estaba en la habitación de Miguel, específicamente en la puerta, donde se encontraba un póster que el año pasado, Hiro le había regalado.

En el momento en el que Hiro ingresó a la habitación, unas pequeñas notitas de piano llenaron la estancia con fuerza. Era una canción que Hiro adoraba.

 _ **I text a postcard, sent to you**_

 _ **Did it go through?**_

 _ **Sending all my love to you**_

Busco detrás de la puerta, y vio una notita que le indicaba

"Busca la pista final, está en la cama. Te he dejado un regalo, disfrútalo"

 _ **You are the moonlight of my life every night**_

 _ **Giving all my love to you**_

El asiático se dedicó a Vio una bolsa de panditas en la cama. Hiro la tomo, y sintió el ultimo papelito. Abrió los panditas, se llevó uno a la boca y desdobló el papelito, que en realidad era una carta, debido a su extensión.

 _ **My beating heart belongs to you**_

 _ **I walked for miles 'til I found you**_

"Ya que has llegado hasta acá, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... Hiro, eres la persona más especial que jamás he conocido. Te quiero. De verdad, te quiero tanto como jamás he querido a alguien" Hiro abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Dejó de devorar los panditas para seguir leyendo, en voz alta.

 _ **I'm here to honor you**_

 _ **If I lose everything in the fire**_

 _ **I'm sending all my love to you**_

"He pensado que quizá estoy loco, pero es por ti. De verdad, créeme. Es por ti. Pienso en ti en mi tiempo libre, eres la inspiración que me mantiene despierto todas las noches, eres la vela que alumbra mi oscuridad y eres el hombre más chingón que he conocido. Te quiero, Hiro Hamada. No hay otra explicación. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie. Por eso, quisiera hacerte la pregunta más importante del año: Hiro Hamada, mi mejor amigo, mi pinche chino, ¿Quieres ser...?"

 _ **With every breath that I am worth**_

 _ **Here on Earth**_

 _ **I'm sending all my love to you**_

Hiro buscó al otro lado de la carta, estaba en blanco.

—... ¿mi novio?—dijo Miguel, desde la puerta de su habitación, con una bolsa de golosinas en una mano y unos boletos para un concierto en la otra.

 _ **So if you dare to second guess**_

 _ **You can rest assure**_

 _ **That all my love's for you**_

Hiro se volteó, estaba en completo shock. No daba crédito a lo que había leído ni a lo que había escuchado.

Recapitulando: Miguel estaba ahí, preguntándole si quería ser su novio, sujetando unos regalos de ensueño y con "Last Night On Earth" de fondo. No podía creerlo. Dejó los panditas en la cama, y se acercó a Miguel.

—Dime que esto no es una broma—dijo Hiro, incrédulo.

—¡No lo es!—Miguel le sonrió. Le entregó la bolsa de frituras y los boletos—¿Crees que jugaría con algo como esto?

 _ **My beating heart belongs to you**_

 _ **I walked for miles 'til l found you**_

Miguel estaba impaciente. Vio como Hiro tomaba los regalos, luego los dejaba en la cama y se erguía frente a él.

—Entonces... ¿Qué debería decirte si yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú?—Hiro estaba muy nervioso, empezaba a dudar de sus palabras y de sus frases.

—Solo responde la pregunta: Hiro Hamada, mi pinche chino, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—Miguel también estaba nervioso.

 _ **I'm here to honor you**_

 _ **If I lose everything in the fire**_

 _ **I'm sending all my love to you**_

Hiro lo miró a los ojos. Tomo aire, cerró los puños y soltó lo que tanto había deseado desde que conoció a ese chico.

— ¡Si, Miguel! ¡Si quiero!—Hiro estaba completamente emocionado. Había aguardado ese momento con anhelo.

Miguel se quedó plantando en el suelo, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Jamás creyó llegar tan lejos.

—Vaya, entonces fue fácil… Yo ya estaba preparado para huir… Entonces… bueno. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó muy apenado el mariachi.

Hiro no lo dudo, se acercó a Miguel y lo abrazó con mucho cariño. No fue exactamente lo que había imaginado, llegó a pensar que él debía declararse primero y ya estaba planeando mandar a Baymax con un enorme cartel afuera de su instituto con la pregunta especial. Pero ya no hubo tal necesidad. Se separó un poco, sólo para tomar la cara de Miguel y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había guardado.

—Eres un idiota… definitivamente lo eres. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí… hubo algo especial en ti... No tengo ni puta idea de qué fue. Sólo sé que te quiero, ya no te cuestiones más—La respuesta de Hiro animó al mexicano al máximo.

 _ **My beating heart belongs to you**_

 _ **I walked for miles 'til I found you**_

—¿Puedo darte un beso?—preguntó Miguel, tomándolo por la cintura, aguardando impacientemente la respuesta del asiático.

Hiro se acercó lo suficiente a Miguel como para permitirle besarlo.

—Ya eres mi novio. Puedes darme los que quieras—Respondió Hiro, acortando la distancia.

Ambos labios de unieron en sincronía, cerrando los ojos para sentir el contacto ajeno, para disfrutar mucho mejor su primer beso; la sensación experimentada fue una que recordarían para siempre. Sintieron como miles de mariposas de extendían por su cuerpo, como el latir de su corazón se acompasaba de manera que las pulsaciones del ritmo cardiaco estaban sincronizadas. Se abstuvieron de respirar el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar ese momento.

Hiro se aferró al cabello de Miguel, el moreno se aferró a la cintura de su ahora novio.

 _ **I'm here to honor you**_

 _ **If I lose everything in the fire**_

 _ **Did I ever make it through**_

Los acordes del piano inundaron la habitación nuevamente. Parecía una caricia a sus oídos, albergando un ambiente romántico y lleno de amor.

Ambos jóvenes, por fin, se habían atrevido a dar un paso importante en sus vidas. El chico que amaban les correspondía, se querían y ahora estaban compartiendo un beso con el que respaldaban las declaraciones anteriores.

Tanto Hiro como Miguel estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Definitivamente, este cap fue bastante largo. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Ahora sí, se viene lo chido jejejejejeje. No los quiero alterar, pero se viene un revoltijo súper bueno. Sinceramente, creo que esto se está alargando un poco, pero valdrá la pena.

Me encantó la parte final. De verdad, estoy muy enamorada de esa canción y ahora que desempolvé la play-list dije: "Al chino le va a encantar" Me muero de amor con estos dos XD.

Muchos están esperando los putazos, pero tranquilos, que ya se acercan XD. Este fic tiene un fin en específico, y es LA DIVERSIÓN-AMOR-CARCAJADAS JEJEJEJE.

Así que… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Los quiero! Atte: Only Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 CANCIÓN Y ¿ACEPTACIÓN?

**CAPÍTULO 4 "CANCIÓN Y ¿ACEPTACIÓN?"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marhiro. Nada más.

 **NOTA 2:**

JEJEJEJEJE. LAMENTO LA SUPERHIPERMEGA TARDANZAAAAA

La neta, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Siento muchísimo que ustedes hayan tenido que esperar tanto por el capitulo de éste fic y el de "Tan sólo un instante" pero de verdad, la Universidad si está cabrona x'D No es cuestión de tiempo libre o de la dificultad de la carrera, pues todas las carreras demandan tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación, chicos. Neta, mis respetos a todos los universitarios.

En fin, no lo aburriré con mis lamentaciones universitarias, sólo vine a entregarles este cap que ya estaba listo desde hace tres semanas pero no podía subirlo :p pues se supone que sería más largo, pero para darle sentido al resto del cap, decidí recortarlo.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quisiera agradecer muchísimo a mi esposa Nana Galán, por dar el visto bueno al cap antes (y porque ya le spoile todo XD), por tenerme una pinche paciencia tan grande que ejrnoqnervnqoe XD y porque alch la amo 3

Gracias esposa :') por todo el apoyo que me has dado 3

 **Recomendaciones de canciones:**

La canción que cantan Marco y Kyle en el coche se llama:

—TE QUIERO PUTA—Rammstein (búsquenla en Spotify o alguna otro plataforma, que en YouTube ya no está xD)

La canción del concierto de Green Day (Sólo para ambientar)

\- Green Day - American Idiot (Live 2005 Rock AM Ring) (HD)

watch?v=wiDmqjGwIE4

En fin, sin más por el momento ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 4 "UNA CANCIÓN Y UNA ¿ACEPTACIÓN?"**

Fuera de la ciudad e ignorantes de lo que acontecía en ese preciso momento con sus hermanos menores, Marco y Kyle terminaron de comprar las refacciones de sus respectivos vehículos. Tardaron alguna horas evaluando todas y cada una de las piezas; si algo tenían en común, era esa manía por las cosas perfectas siempre que involucraban lo que amaban: la música y la cocina respectivamente.

Finalmente, en cuanto se aseguraron de que los modelos eran los adecuados para su motocicleta y su carro, empacaron las piezas y las echaron a la cajuela del coche de Marco.

El moreno estaba consciente de que, olvidando por un momento todos los incidentes con el candente hermano de Hiro, este pequeño viaje podría considerarse como una cita.

Salieron a la carretera, esperando pacientemente a que el ajetreado tráfico disminuyera; Marco iba al volante, mientras seguían platicando de diversos tópicos que eran de interés para ambos.

El moreno realizó una valoración de su acompañante: a Kyle le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina, adoraba a sus hermanos aunque no lo demostraran con frecuencia, odiaba las demostraciones demasiado amorosas en público, prefería mil veces ser cocinero que mesero, se le daba muy bien el coqueteo pero que no solía usarlo con frecuencia (a menos que fuera necesario y se viese correspondido).

Todo lo que salía de la boca del asiático era de sumo interés para el mexicano.

—¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?—El moreno intentó obtener más información acerca de ese bendito hombre que lo traía loco—Te ves con cara de metalero satánico from Hell 666

Kyle lo miró alzando una ceja, con su cara de seriedad insustituible; por un momento, quiso soltar una pequeña carcajada que, hasta ese entonces, solo la habían escuchado sus familiares más cercanos.

Había que reconocerlo. Marco era muy gracioso como para provocarle es pequeño impulso que tuvo que reprimir casi de inmediato.

—Me gusta AX7. Creo que es obvio, ¿no?—intento sonar lo más serio posible, enfatizando su respuesta.

—O sea, sí… pero además de ese género ¿algún otro?—El mexicano intentó no parecer un idiota frente al cocinero, pero sus acciones no ayudaban ¿Dónde había quedado ese Marco seductor y descarado que siempre sabía qué responder o qué preguntar? Al parecer en casa, tocando la guitarra o viendo la televisión.

Estaba algo desesperado por ese chico: era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y eso que apenas lo conocía. Esa sensación de "Necesito que me prestes atención, chingada madre, ¿no ves que estoy loco por ti?" Se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—El rock, el metal… un poco de electrónica—Kyle no pudo recordar los nombres de todas las bandas que escuchaba, así que se limitó a mencionar los géneros.

—¿Y la música mexicana no te gusta?—Marco tanteó el terreno. Debía averiguar si al menos podía impresionarlo con su música.

—No, es una larga historia—Kyle se incomodó un poco al recordar el efecto hipnótico que Marco había ejercido sobre él la noche de la cena. Se sintió extraño al tener tan cerca a ese hombre que podía cantar de una forma tan hermosa—¿Recuerdas a mi hermano gemelo y a su novia?—Kyle sintió la necesidad de liberar una vez más la tensión que le causaba esa anécdota. Ante su cuestionamiento, Marco asintió, picado de curiosidad por escuchar al azabache—Bien. Cuando ellos…

Kyle le contó la historia de Tadashi tratando de cantar en español, acompañándola de maldiciones y comparaciones ridículas para amenizar su relato.

Marco empezó a reírse en cuanto terminó su anécdota, tratando de no apartar la vista del camino.

—¡NO MAMES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

—Oye, sé un conductor responsable y pon los ojos al frente.

Marco aún seguía ensimismado en sus carcajadas, y no se percató del momento en el que invadió el carril de al lado, que iba en sentido contrario y que un automóvil iba directo hacia ellos.

—¡CUIDADO!—Kyle tomó el volante y lo giró con desesperación al percatarse de un carro que venía hacia ellos por invadir el carril de al lado—¡IDIOTA!

—Lo siento, es tu culpa por distraerme tanto—Marco empezó a relajarse un poco. Al parecer, ambos se estaban aceptando mutuamente. Era un acuerdo silencioso, donde no hacía falta preguntarse si de verdad estaban conscientes de la confianza que empezaba a sembrarse entre ellos.

Terminaron hablando de los diferentes tipos de voz que existían, por alguna extraña razón.

—Oye, ¿Y no te gustó cómo canté?—preguntó el moreno. Quería incursionar en algo nuevo. A su parecer, no iba demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento.

Y precisamente, ese era el tema que Kyle quería evitar. No iba a sincerarse con Marco y decirle "Tu voz es la armonía perfecta". Su orgullo se lo impedía y en realidad, no quería decirlo.

—¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO CUANDO ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR?—le recriminó el asiático. Marco sonrío de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa también. No debes distraer al conductor…

Kyle bufo y se cruzó de brazos. Estuvo meditando su respuesta, pues no era de aquellos que gustaba de ocultar los halagos si de verdad eras bueno en algo, excepto con Marco. Busco una forma para decírselo sin elevar el ego del músico, y de paso, para molestarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Reflexionó acerca de lo que debía decirle y minutos después, suspirando con hastío respondió a la interrogante.

—No lo sé. Cantas bien pero… Estabas desafinado.

Golpe bajo para el mariachi. Eso era lo PEOR que podías decirle.

—¡QUÉ! ¿¡DESAFINADO!? ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA, PENDEJO!? ¡Si yo afino en cada momento y más si es para una presentación!—Marco se enfureció. Empezó a soltarle insultos a diestra y siniestra. No concebía que le faltaran el respeto de semejante forma, si él procuraba que todas sus presentaciones fueran perfectas… No permitía ni un solo error. Si los cometía, él mismo se regañaba y volvía a exigirse. Y todo para que un adonis japonés que seguramente no había intentado cantar en toda su vida le dijera "estabas desafinado". De verdad, te jodia que alguien que no supiera de música te hiciera una observación como esa. Lo que no entendía era por qué, a pesar de sus insultos, Kyle seguía sonriendo con altivez. De pronto recapacitó y alzó un dedo—Ah, ya entendí… lo dices por lo de la comida ¿verdad?

—Me la debías—Kyle sonrió con suficiencia; le pareció perfecto, pues había desviado el tema. Marco se abochorno e intentó calmarse. "Ah, que idiota. Caíste en su juego, pendejo".

Marco siguió pensando en cómo podía entablar una conversación con el Hamada después de la ridiculez que tuvo que pasar.

—Y dime, guapo ¿No has intentado mezclar algo que te guste con lo mexicano?—preguntó.

—No en realidad…

—Puedes obtener una combinación asombrosa, tanto como yo—Marco intentó alagarse a sí mismo.

—En todo caso, olvídalo. No quiero tener otro tipo coqueto sobre mí—Kyle ya no sentía tan tenso el ambiente.

—No me has tenido sobre ti jamás… si quieres podemos probar—Marco tocó ligeramente una de las piernas de su acompañante.

—Hey, tranquilo. No queremos tener un accidente como el de hace un momento ¿cierto? Empiezas con estos arranques sexuales y no hay persona que lidie contigo. Baja un poco tu nivel de testosterona—Kyle quitó la mano tentona y se recargó en el asiento.

Marco empezó a reírse. Joder, ese chico ya lo estaba hechizando.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más acerca de la música y de sus carreras. Tocaron un tópico un ánimo al asiático: las bandas de rock-metal.

—… Y no creo que exista nada mejor que los solos de guitarra. Son la mejor parte de cualquier canción.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero a la vez no. Bueno, al menos, el metal mexicano no posee solos tan poderosos y aun así las canciones son MUY buenas.

—Pffff, que dices—Kyle chisto—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he escuchado a una banda mexicana…

Marco vio su oportunidad para impresionar con sus vastos conocimientos sobre música.

—Hay un chingo, pero empecemos con algo que entiendas. En el estéreo hay un disco, sólo dale play—Marco señaló el estéreo del coche—Es de una banda muy buena. Y es mexicana. Se llama "Here comes the Kraken" quizá… te interese algo de ellos y después te pueda enseñar el rock en español, luego ska… Y si te animas, unas cumbias, o no sé.

El plan de Marco era raro, pero él creía que introduciendo a Kyle a la cultura Mexicana a través del metal, podría interesarse más en la música tradicional. Era un proceso lento y que no siempre funcionaba, pero quería intentarlo.

Kyle alzó la ceja, muy interesado en lo que el moreno decía, deseoso de descubrir algo nuevo. Estuvo a punto de darle play, pero Marco dijo algo extraño.

—Hasta te puedo dedicar esa canción alguna vez… con mi voz desafinada— el mariachi le sonrío, confiado en su estrategia de acercamiento.

Kyle evitó su mirada y procedió a colocar la melodía a la que se refería. Sólo quería que Marco se callara y dejara de molestarlo por un momento.

Marco seguía sonriendo como idiota, mirando de reojo al chico de ojos rasgados. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de tonto con alguien. Sabía que una banda como Here Comes The Kraken le gustaría al chico asiático y esperaba impacientemente que Kyle le pidiera que le enseñara más de su país. Kyle apretó el botón y el sonido de los parlantes inundó el coche. El moreno escuchó atentamente y se estremeció al escuchar el trote y el relincho de un caballo a través de las bocinas.

 _ **Hey, amigos…**_

Kyle escuchaba atentamente el sonido. Conocía esa voz a la perfección. No era Here Comes The Kraken, era Rammstein. Como sea, el ritmo era pegajoso y comenzó a gustarle. Las trompetas le llamaron la atención, era un detalle que le daba mucho ambiente a la canción.

Marco se quería morir. ¿Cómo había llegado ese disco ahí? ¿Y por qué justo en ESA canción?

Lo recordó.

Él había retado a Miguel, diciéndole "a que no alcanzas la escala vocal de Til Lindemann", y Miguel se había tomado el reto muy en serio… tanto que había cambiado el disco de la banda mexicana por el de la alemana sin decirle una palabra a su hermano para ir practicando en el coche.

Mierda…

 _ **¡Adelante amigo!**_

—No, esa no es la canción…—El mexicano se maldijo a sí mismo y a su suerte. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?—¡No la escuches! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Es un error…!

—Espera, suena bien—el asiático apartó la mano de Rivera del estéreo.

 _ **Vamos, vamos, mi amor**_

—¡NO!—Marco intentó cambiarle a la siguiente canción, pero apretó otro botón por los nervios. Por sus movimientos torpes y su desesperación, terminó bloqueando la carátula de su estéreo. Ya no sabía qué carajos hacer, pues el disco no salía y mucho menos le permitía cambiar de canción.

 _ **Me gusta mucho tu sabor**_

 _ **No, no, no, no, tu corazón**_

—¿Es… Rammstein?—preguntó Kyle anonadado.

—Ah, si… uffff, ¿los conoces?—Marco sonrió con nerviosismo, en un vano intento de calmarse.

—Claro. Me agrada la voz de ese hombre—Kyle se sintió orgulloso y extraño a la vez—Pero… no es lo que esperaba de ellos. Es algo nuevo.

 _ **Mucho, mucho tu limón**_

El cocinero se relajó con la canción, era algo inusualmente agradable. La combinación de las trompetas, el bajo, la guitarra y la voz de Til era perfecta. La risa nerviosa de Marco le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho.

 _ **Dame de tu fruta**_

De pronto, como si de una iluminación se tratara, Marco se alivió al pensar que Kyle no dominaba el español. Supuso que sabía algunas palabras básicas y frases comunes, pero no más de ello. Agradeció infinitamente estar en una ciudad gringa donde casi nadie sabía otra palabra en español que no fuera "Taco".

 _ **Vamos mi amor**_

—JEJEJE, que bueno que no entiendes la canción—se atrevió a decir Marco en voz alta, con su español con perfecto acento mexicano—De lo contrario, ya me hubieras castrado…

 _ **¡Te quiero put*!**_

—"En realidad, sí hablo español"—Kyle pronunció las temidas palabras con calma. Era obvio que hablaba español, su especialidad le exigía el dominio de tres idiomas diferentes como mínimo y el idioma hispano fue de su agrado—"Sí te entiendo, idiota. Siempre lo he hecho".

 _ **¡Te quiero put*!**_

 _ **¡Ay que rico!**_

El mundo se le vino encima a Marco, quien volvió a presionar el botón de "eyectar" desesperadamente.

Kyle lo miró muy divertido. Ese chico intentaba impresionarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, todo le salía mal.

 _ **Ay que rico un dos tres**_

 _ **Sí, te deseo otra vez**_

—Ah mira, entonces puedo hablar contigo así—Marco intentó volver a cambiar de canción. Ahora, su plan de había ido a la mierda—Jejeje… ¿Desde cuando hablas español?

—Desde hace dos años.

 _ **Pero no, no, no, tu corazón**_

El mariachi miró al cielo, implorando un poquito por su alma. Joder… que vergüenza.

—Ya sé lo que significa…

 _ **Más más más de tu limón**_

 _ **Querido**_

Marco se hundió en el asiento. Le había tirado indirectas desde que lo conoció, pero nunca de una forma tan grotesca. O sea, él prefería lo elegante hasta cierto punto, y los piropos y las insinuaciones no eran excepción.

—¿En serio planeas cantarme esta canción?—Kyle preguntó, alzando una ceja, conteniendo la risa completamente.

 _ **Dame de tu fruta**_

 _ **Dame de tu fruta**_

 _ **Vamos mi amor**_

—"¿En serio quieres de mí fruta?"—insistió. Era su oportunidad para regresarle a Marco todos y cada uno de sus galanteos.

—¡No, no! Es que… ¡Agh! ¡PINCHE MIGUEL! ¡NO MAMES!—Marco intentó pegar su cabeza al volante, pero no lo consideró prudente.

—Tranquilízate, culpar a tu hermano por esto suena mediocre ¿no crees?

 _ **¡Te quiero put*!**_

—B-bueno, al menos no lo tomaste a mal—Marco suspiró—Y tienes razón… Pero me lo voy a madrear cuando llegue.

Kyle sonrió ante la declaración de Marco. Le recordaba a él cuando Hiro tomo uno de sus cuchillos favoritos y lo regresó sin filo.

 _ **¡Te quiero put*!**_

 _ **¡Ay, que rico!**_

—Ja, no—Kyle intentó darle un poco de confianza, le divertida molestar al moreno, pero si él no seguía el juego, era aburrido, por ello decidió animarlo—Si sabes la letra, deberías cantar.

—No, es que…—Marco intento excusarse.

—No alcanzas la voz de Til…

—¿Estás retándome?—preguntó el moreno, ahora ofendido.

—Quizá…

Marco lo miró con superioridad y trató de entonarse, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ahorita vas a ver… ejem… ejem… _**Entre tus piernas voy a llorrraaaaar**_ —Exageró la letra "R" tal y como el cantante lo hacía— _ **Feliz y triste voy a estaaaaar, feliz y triste voy a estaaaaar…**_

La tensión que sentía se había desvanecido de nuevo. Incluso podría decirse que Marco se había sacado un gran peso de los hombros. Ya, se había relajado.

Kyle volvió a sorprenderse. Ese hombre podía entonar sin problemas la nota que alcanzaba.

— _ **Más, más, más, por favor, más más, más sí, sí señor**_ —Marco exageró y empezó a reírse, provocando que a Kyle también se le saliera una risita. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que cantó ambas partes, la correspondiente al hombre como la de la mujer

—Deberías cantar más seguido de esa manera. Te queda a la perfección—Se rió con sorna, porque debía admitir que molestar a Marco podía volverse uno de sus hábitos favoritos.

 _ **Más, más, más, por favor, más más, más sí, sí señor**_

—Jajaja, no, gracias. Arruinaría mi carrera. Anda, ahora te toca a ti.

—Yo no canto—dijo Kyle decidido, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **Más, más, más, por favor.**_

 _ **Más más, más sí, sí señor**_

—Yo lo hice, ahora no te hagas pendejo y canta, no quiero ser el único que hizo el ridículo en este coche—Marco presionó a Kyle.

—Me niego.

—Ándale. No seas gallina.

Hace años que Kyle no cantaba precisamente. Pero una canción tan divertida como aquella lo animó.

DE ACUERDO, LO IBA A INTENTAR.

 _ **¡SI, SÍ, SEÑOR!**_

—¡Vamos, que viene la mejor parte!—Marco empezó a hacer un pequeño headbanding— _ **TE QUIERO PUTAAAAA**_

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y se unió un poco a la desbordada alegría de su acompañante.

— _ **Te quierrrrro putaaaaaaa**_ —Empezó a corear el asiático

—¡ESO, SIÉNTE TODO EL PODER!—lo felicitó el moreno. La voz de Kyle se percibía un poquito menos que la de Til, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo—AHORA, LOS DOS PARA EL FINAL.

— _ **TE QUIERRRRO PUTAAAAAAAAA**_ —Ambos chicos se emocinoaron de más e intentaron mantener el grito hasta que culminó la canción.

Cuando se les acabó el aire, dieron un gran suspiro y se miraron con

—¡WOAH! Eso estuvo chingón—Marco ya se había relajado por completo—Wow, no sabía que sabías hablar español…

—Sé hablar inglés, japonés, español, alemán y francés…

Marco se sorprendió por la nueva información obtenida.

—Ah cabrón… Eres un cerebrito como tus hermanos ¿eh?—preguntó Marco. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la carretera principal de San Fransokyo.

—Algo así… todos son unos genios a su manera—dijo Kyle—Yo soy bueno en los idiomas y en la cocina, Tadashi y Hiro son expertos en la robótica. Bueno, Hiro es más listo que Tadashi y que yo…

—Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Miguel, necesito que se le pegue algo de inteligencia, mi hermano es un idiota—soltó el moreno sin pensar.

—Tú también lo eres—lo reprendió Kyle.

—¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás?—preguntó Marco ofendido.

—De ninguno. Sólo soy razonable—de acuerdo, le había dolido un poco la confesión del hermano.

—Pero a mí también me gustan los listos. Por ejemplo, tú—Marco volvió en su faceta de galán—Quizá podríamos dejar esto en mi casa y luego tú y yo…

—Será otro día. Necesito llegar temprano a casa—Kyle miró hacia la ventana para dejarle en claro al moreno que ya se estaba cansando un poco de su coqueteo.

Volvieron a hablar con completa normalidad, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para definir que se haría con las piezas de la motocicleta de Kyle y dejando que el disco "Rosenrot" terminara de reproducirse.

Marco sugirió que se las llevaría a su casa y una semana después, él pasaría a dejarlas en casa del japonés. Buena estrategia para volver a verlo.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamada, Marco estaciono el coche y se recargó en el asiento.

—Bueno, fue un día divertido—comentó, mirando a Kyle con simpatía—Es genial estar contigo.

Kyle miró con seriedad a Marco, esperando algún comentario que arruinara lo que había dicho hace un momento, pero el comentario jamás llegó. El asiático cambio su expresión y volvió a mirar con impresión a Marco. Nunca, en toda su vida, una persona ajena a su familia le había dicho tal cosa. Sintió cómo un golpeteo muy ligero comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. Era una reacción natural ante las palabras de que denotaban cariño. Uy, no por favor… Paren todo esto.

Kyle le sonrió de lado, no con coquetería, sino con sinceridad. Bajó del carro inmediatamente, colocándose su chaqueta al salir para protegerse del frío. Antes de irse, a modo de despedida, le respondió:

—Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, chefcito—Se despidió el moreno. Observó al adonis japonés mientras éste entraba a su casa.

En cuanto se aseguró de que su "crush" ya estaba sano y salvo en sus aposentos, Marco prendió el carro y regreso con una felicidad absoluta a su hogar.

Tardo menos de 15 minutos en llegar a su departamento. Estacionó el Ford Fiesta y se quedó reflexionando un momento. Se sentía el chico más dichoso de toda la ciudad. Miro la hora en su reloj deportivo, y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Las 7:34 específicamente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cubriéndoselos con una mano.

—Pinche chefcito…—volvió su vista al asiento del copiloto, como si Kyle todavía estuviera ahí—Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se pasa volando.

Se repuso para evitar que su hermano lo viese en ese estado. No señor, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no quería prestarse a las bromitas de Miguel.

Bajo del carro y se dirigió a la puerta, sacando sus llaves, listo para interrogar a Miguel y para que le contara detalles de su tarde.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al llegar a su casa. No esperaba que al cruzar la puerta se tropezara con una caja de pizza, derramara el refresco y se encontrará con un desastre digno de una fotografía…

—Ahhhhh, ¿qué chingados?—miro con asco su mano que había quedado impregnada de grasa de pizza—Pinche Miguel, es un puerco… ¡Migueeeeeel!

Se levanto con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y volvió a gritarle a su hermano, estaba dispuesto a meterle un trancazo por no hacer la limpieza, pero el referido ni siquiera respondió a su llamado.

—Ah, y aparte me ignora, qué cabrón—No vio ni a Miguel en la sala ensayando o jugando videojuegos, entonces supuso que Hiro aún estaba en casa.

Marco se percató de que una canción muy bonita todavía sonaba de fondo.

No perdió un segundo en dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de su hermano y abrir la puerta sin tocar.

—Miguel, chinchada madre, te dije que…—Se topó con una visión algo extraña. Su hermano, su tierno y chiquitito hermano, quien siempre fue la adoración de Mama Elena por ser el más peque de la familia hasta que nacieron los gemelos y Coco, estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al pinche chino.

Miguel se vio descubierto; por la impresión se alejó de su novio lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose y cayéndose de espaldas. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vió el rostro impactado de Marco.

Hiro, quien tenía la ropa alto desarreglada y el cabello más enmarañado, estaba completamente sonrojado y apenado, casi recostado en la cama de Miguel.

—Ay, perdón. Sigan en lo suyo por favor. Miguel ¿traes condones?—con un tono bastante sarcástico, el mayor se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Fue algo espontáneo. Quería chingar un momento a Miguel.

—¡Marco! ¡Toca antes de entrar, grosero!—Miguel se incorporó un poco e intentó regular su respiración.

—Esta es una casa cristiana, vete a hacer tus porquerías a otro lado—Le dijo Marco, imitando a las señoras chismosas que alguna vez lo miraron mal por tirarle los perros a sus hijos en Santa Cecilia.

Hiro ya no sabía ni donde esconderse. Estaba buscando un refugio para salvarse del bullying que probablemente recibiría del mayor de los Rivera.

—A ver… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? ¿Ya están listos para hacer sus cochinadas?—preguntó Marco. Se persignó y miró al cielo—Estos niños de ahora.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… ¡NOS VEMOS, ADIOS!— Hiro tomó su sudadera y se la puso a una velocidad envidiable. Sabía que Miguel podía lidiar con su hermano sólo (él se lo dijo alguna vez) intentó escapar, pero Marco se lo impidió.

—Ah no, tú no te vas a ningún lado, pinche Hiro—Era más alto que Hiro, evidentemente, así que no tuvo ningún problema para impedirle el paso, jalándole la sudadera y casi estampándolo en la puerta de madera—Todavía que te dignas de a corromper a mi hermanito, quieres huir como cobarde ¿Eh?

Marco aprovecho para acorralar a Hiro entre sus brazos y la puerta. Ya había chingado a Miguel, ahora le tocaba al chino.

—¡OYE! PERO ÉL…

—Shhhhh—Marco posó uno de sus dedos en los labios ligeramente sonrosados—No digas nada, preciosura… No te dejaré escapar. Nadie se atreve a corromper a Miguel.

Hiro sintió que su presión comenzaba a bajar y que se iba a desmayar del susto en cualquier momento. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUERÍA HACER ESE IDIOTA?

—Uyyyy, pareces un gatito espantado. Qué adorable. Lástima que te hayas fijado en Miguel primero—Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, casi podía sentir la respiración del asiático—Aunque seguramente no le molestaría compartirte conmigo, ¿Cierto, Miguel?

Y justo cuando volteó, su hermano lo apartó del japonés de un manotazo.

—ALÉJATE DE ÉL—Le recalcó—Marco, no mames… RESPETALO.

Bueno, quizá Marco había subestimado la reacción de su hermanito. Oh, y le había dolido el empujón. Pinche Miguel, tenía la mano pesada.

—Aguafiestas. Ten—Marco le enseño las llaves del coche—Ve a dejarlo a su casa. Es peligroso que ande sólo a ésta hora.

—No soy una chica—recalcó Hiro molesto y algo desconcertado por lo de hace un momento.

Odiaba que lo subestimaran y que lo creyeran débil. Si ese idiota supiera que él era el superhéroe número 1 de San Fransokyo y que enfrentó a los villanos más peligrosos de toda la ciudad, se tragaría sus palabras.

—No, pero tus órganos son muy codiciados, seas hombre o mujer—Hizo evidente el Rivera mayor—Y no quiero que Miguel se quede viudo antes del matrimonio.

Hiro intentó no golpearlo, porque era el hermano de su novio… pero se juró que, si Marco volvía a invadir su espacio personal, no iba a escatimar en darle la paliza de su vida.

—Tienes razón. Ven Hiro…

—Miguel, en cuanto llegues… quiero hablar contigo.

Miguel asintió y encaminó a Hiro a la entrada de su casa.

En cuanto los tórtolos se fueron, Marco empezó a reírse por su ocurrencia. Tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó con agua. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas en su silla preferida y sorbió una gran cantidad de líquido.

—Ah, ahora sí me pase. Ay, pinche Miguel… hasta que se te hizo—habló al aire y suspiró encantado.

CON MIGUEL Y HIRO…

Los enamorados se habían excedido con los besos en el primer día. Y es que no es que estuvieran de calenturientos…

Bueno, sí, en parte era por eso.

Pero… Para ambos chicos, fue como un sueño. Un sueño por el cual esperaron dos largos años.

Tantas veces, Hiro quiso tocar los labios de Miguel para después besarlos; tantas veces Miguel deseó ser algo más para poder abrazarlo sin sentir ese remordimiento que lo mataba por pensar que se estaba aprovechando se su posición como "mejor amigo", tantas veces quisieron besarse pero se abstuvieron porque no estaban seguros de lo que el otro sentía.

—Miguel…

Hiro lo miró un poco serio, mientras manejaba hacia su casa.

—Dime.

—No estoy soñando ¿cierto?—se preguntó Hiro en voz alta—Je… aún sigo sin creerlo.

Miguel se relajó y tomó la mano de su NOVIO. Joder, esa palabra sonaba realmente bien.

—No lo es, Hiro… es real… por fin es real…—Miguel le dio un ligero apretón—Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con ese lado de mi hermano hasta ahora…

—Tu hermano es… algo pesado.

—Si, ya lo sé. Pero aún así quiero al cabrón. Es el mejor consejero y el mejor hermano que Dios me pudo dar… Pero que no se meta contigo, porque sabrá de lo que soy capaz.

Miguel lo dijo con determinación y aprovechó cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo para dejarle un cálido beso en la mejilla a Hiro.

—Oye, ya basta…

—No te me pongas arisco ahora, que bien que te gustaron mis besos.

—Por favor, cállate—Hiro se sonrojó con más fuerza y empezó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

—Ay Hiro… te adoro, A-M-O-R.

Hiro sintió que se deshacía. Tanto amor le iba a provocar un paro cardiaco.

Los jóvenes dejaron a un lado su ternura y decidieron concentrarse en el camino. El silencio entre los dos no era incómodo, ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para lidiar consigo mismos.

En cuanto llegaron, Miguel lo encaminó a la puerta de entrada. Hiro abrió con las llaves del café y se giró para quedar frente a Miguel.

—Fue un día increíble…

—Tú haces mis días increíbles—Miguel lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó con toda la ternura que era capaz de emanar—Te quiero mucho, Hiro…

De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar los boletos que había guardado en su pantalón justo antes de salir de casa

—Hey, ten esto—dijo el mariachi sacando los boletos de su bolsillo—No se te vaya a olvidar el tuyo.

Hiro se percató del detalle y tomó los boletos, escudriñando las letras pequeñas. Abrió sus ojos rasgados lo más que pudo en cuanto leyó el encabezado.

"GREEN DAY WORLD TOUR: JULY 9TH, PORT OF SAN FRANSOKYO"

No podía ser cierto…

—NO ES CIERTO…

—¡SÍ LO ES!

Hiro estaba a punto de explotar o de que le diera un paro cardiaco. Se suponía que los boletos se habían acabado desde hace meses, incluso ya habia perdido toda la esperanza de ver a su banda favorita en su ciudad. Pero Miguel los había conseguido… para ambos. Estaba saltando como loco, se agarraba los cabellos, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos… no podía con su emoción.

Y Miguel estaba fascinado con esa bella escena.

—¡INCREÍBLE! ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ESTO ES… FASCINANTE—Hiro no cabía en sí de felicidad. Miguel era el mejor amigo y el mejor novio del jodido mundo.

—Tengo algunos contacto en la industria—contestó Miguel, agradecido con sus influencias—Entonces, ¿si vamos?

—¡POR SUPUESTO!—Hiro guardó su boleto en su chamarra y no se contuvo en regresarle el abrazo a Miguel. Procurando no dejarse llevar por la creciente necesidad de besarlo otra vez.

Miguel sonrió y sujeto fuertemente la cintura del asiático, para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo y girar con él. De algo debía servir ser el más alto en la relación ¿no?

—¡IDIOTA, bájame!—Hiro intentó sonar molesto, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera como un chillido.

—Ay, mi amor, ay mi amor—el moreno canturreó un poquito para su adorado chino—Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esto.

Miguel lo dejó en el suelo y le sonrió con dulzura. Hiro aún lo miraba con su rictus enojado, pero se relajó en cuanto vio la expresión de su novio.

—Soy muy afortunado en tenerte, Hiro—Miguel le acarició el cabello y le sonrió—Soy el hombre más afortunado de la ciudad…

Hiro deshizo el abrazo con lentitud y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bien… yo… ehhh… y-ya me tengo que ir. Te veo luego, Miguel…

—Buenas noches, Hiro—Miguel lo miraba como idiota. Seguramente se le iba a caer la baba. En cuanto vió a Hiro desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta, se dirigió al coche.

No era mentira. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de toda la ciudad. Nunca creyó que iba a estar de esa forma con Hiro, a quien ya consideraba el amor de su vida.

Un amor tan hermoso no podía tener complicaciones.

Hiro, al entrar a la casa, fue directo al dormitorio de Tadashi. Lo encontró hablando con Kyle acerca de un viaje que estaba planeando con Honey Lemon.

No le importó que ambos gemelos estuvieran conversando, pues se lanzó en dirección a ellos y casi los tacleó.

—¡HIRO, NO!—intentó prevenir Tadashi, pero fue en vano. Hiro ya los había sometido a ambos a un abrazo grupal.

—¡ENANO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!—Kyle vociferó molesto. La actitud de su hermano lo desconcertaba desmedidamente.

—¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DEL MUNDO!

El menor de los Hamada les dijo a sus hermanos la maravillosa noticia; retumbó en los oídos de ambos el nombre de Miguel, seguido de las palabras "YA ESTAMOS SALIENDO". La forma en la que Hiro se desenvolvió dejó callados a los gemelos: NUNCA habían visto a Hiro así de feliz.

—Hiro…

—¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

—¡INCREÍBLE!—Tadashi lo felicitó eufóricamente, abrazando a su hermano con un brazo y frotándole el cabello con algo de rudeza—ESO ES, CAMPEÓN. ¡Ya sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes dos estarían saliendo!

Hiro se deshizo del abrazo asfixiante y tomó la gorra de Tadashi entre sus manos para aventarla lejos del cuarto.

—¡NO, HIRO! ¡REGRÉSAMELA! JAJAJAJAJA…

Mientras tanto, Kyle sintió algo extraño. No podía decir que se sentía completamente desdichado, pero no estaba feliz… ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Una sensación que jamás había experimentado: se sentía alegre por ver a su hermanito menor tan contento, pero también sentía cómo una extraña opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Parecía que se estaba mareando, como si quisiera perder el conocimiento o algo similar… Se llevó una mano al pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón acelerado. Con que así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón ¿Uh?

—Enano…

No dijo nada respecto a lo que sentía. Sólo se levantó y con la sonrisa más sincera, con la que pocas veces lo habían visto, Kyle le palmeó el hombro.

—Me alegro mucho… hermano. Enhorabuena.

Hiro estaba tan contento, con esa sonrisa llena de dicha, que se atrevió a abrazar a su hermano mayor por la emoción, aunque fuera extraño que éste lo felicitara.

—¡Gracias, Kyle!

El mayor se incomodó y lo apartó quedamente, manteniendo su rictus tranquilo como una perfecta máscara para ocultar el pequeño y naciente dolor.

ALGUNOS MESES MÁS TAGDE…

Marco ya le había hecho suficiente burla a Miguel. Lo había molestado tanto que incluso él mismo se cansó. La frases que más solía utilizar eran: "Pinche puerco", "No cojas en mi casa, cabrón", "Mejor llévalo a un hotel", "Cuanto a que te bajo al Hiro", "Quien te viera, te gustan los chinos weeeey", etc.

Pero eso a Miguel, no le importaba. O bueno, dejo de hacerlo. Era capaz de soportar las burlas de Marco con tal de ir a ver a Hiro todos los días a su instituto o a su casa y pasar unos minutos con él.

Se volvió una costumbre de ambos ser conocidos en sus respectivos colegios. Los chicos de Big Hero 6 le avisaban a Hiro cuando Miguel iba por él para irse a comer, y los compañeros de Miguel siempre le avisaban cuando Hiro lo iba a visitar, la frase "Ya vino el novio de Rivera" se volvió muy común en el Conservatorio.

Dejando de lado ese detalle, ambos estaban muy cómodos con su relación. Era maravillosa en muchos sentidos.

Miguel ya era aceptado en la familia Hamada con completa y total normalidad. Hiro era visto por Marco como su cuñado oficial (aunque a veces le costara mantener la distancia, porque el asiático SÍ ERA UNA TENTACIÓN).

Esa noche, Miguel y Hiro se habían ido a su concierto. El Rivera mayor quedó de pasar por ellos en cuanto acabara dicho evento, pues quería asegurarse de que su hermano estaría en perfectas condiciones para organizar un evento al día siguiente.

Mentalmente, Marco se preguntó qué le había visto Miguel a Hiro. Bueno, era para él un misterio: No tenía buen carácter, se quejaba de todo, explotaba cosas a cada rato, era un desmadre; de no ser porque el chino era muy lindo, no hubiera entendido porqué Miguel se habia enamorado de él. Je, debía aceptarlo. El Hamada menor era MUY PERO MUY LINDO. Esa sonrisita seguro hechizaba a cualquiera, y esos ojos… uffff. Definitivamente, si Miguel no hubiera aprovechado su oportunidad, Marco no hubiera dudado en tomarla. Sin embargo, nublaba esos pensamientos que tenía de su "cuñadito" con el sexy hermano mayor.

Y hablando de eso…

Marco le llamó a Kyle ese domingo en la tarde. Hacía unas semanas que no lo veía y ya le hacía falta conversar con él. Tomó su celular y decidió marcar su número. Esperó pacientemente a que los primeros tonos se apagaran y dieran paso a la varonil voz.

—Marco ¿Qué quieres?—Kyle contestó al otro lado de la línea. Habían pasado varias semanas y ellos comenzaban a tratarse con cierta frecuencia. Incluso se estaba acostumbrando a hablar por teléfono cada tercer día con el moreno. Lo hacía principalmente para no pensar en el hermano menor del Rivera, a quien veía con frecuencia en casa gracias a Hiro.

Suspiró al escuchar la voz aterciopelada del otro. Al menos, Marco lo distraía y no le recordaba cosas innecesarias… Es más, incluso podría llegar a considerarlo "un amigo".

—A ti, cariño—Marco se mordió el labio inferior—Siempre te he querido a ti, bombón.

—Colgaré ahora—Kyle estaba trabajando en el Lucky Cat, preparando los sartenes y marinando el salmón. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para lidiar con las hormonas alborotadas del mexicano—Estoy en medio del trabajo, idiota. Ya te dije que no me llamaras en éste horario.

—Oh vaya… Parece que te interrumpí. Lo siento, chico malo, pero quería invitarte a salir un rato ¿puedes?—Marco cruzó los dedos. Se había tardado en ganarse la confianza del motociclista y no quería desaprovechar ningún momento con él

Kyle sacó los trozos de salmón y los colocó en el sartén recién barnizado con un ligero toque de aceite de oliva mientras intentaba mantener el celular entre su oreja y su hombro.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, en cuanto acabe tu turno.

—Termina a las 5:00…

—Perfecto, a la cinco pasaré por ti, chefcito.

—ESPERA, PERO NO HE CONFIRMA…

Marco le colgó sin esperar una respuesta como tal. No le iba a dar oportunidad de retractarse.

Kyle miró el reloj con algo de molestia. Debía apurarse si quería tener tiempo para arreglarse como era debido…

MOMENTO.

¿ARREGLARSE? ¿PARA QUÉ?

Obviamente, estaba loco si creía que se iba a arreglar para ir con Marco Rivera a no sé dónde… y estaba aún más loco por aceptar…

—Al diablo—Pensó el rockero, ignorando el reloj y concentrándose en su trabajo—Sólo un idiota podría salir con él en un día laboral…

A las 5:00 en punto, Marco ya se encontraba afuera de la residencia Hamada, esperando al sexy motociclista.

En cuanto lo vio aparecer con su cazadora negra y sus botas militares y las cadenas adheridas al pantalón negro, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Hola, hermoso.

—Hola, idiota.

—Ay, ya extrañaba—Dijo Marco con total sinceridad—Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A donde sea, solo no estés jodiendo—Le respondió el morocho. Cruzó sus brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Sí, al final, él había sido aquel idiota que aceptó salir con el Rivera en un día laboral.

—Te joderé el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que me hagas caso—le dijo tajantemente el moreno.

—Demasiado pedir…

—Vamos al bar, ¿te parece? Necesito despejarme un poco—Marco sonrió con cansancio.

Kyle alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. Había sido una semana estresante para ambos: trabajo, hermanos, escuela…

—Hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿No crees?—Kyle se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya lo creo. Bien, vamos a divertirnos esta noche, chefcito…

Se dirigieron al bar más cercano. A pesar de ser relativamente temprano, ambos muchachos estuvieron muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Kyle ya había bebido al menos tres latas de cerveza y dos cubas (por insistencia del moreno). Marco, en un intento por impresionar al cocinero, se bebió siete latas de cerveza y dos caballitos de tequila. No estaba borracho, pero su juicio ya estaba nublándose.

—Jeje… Y por eso los elefantes son rosas…

Kyle se perturbó ante la mirada perdida del otro. Joder, quizá había sido una mala idea acompañarlo. En el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose no sabía cómo se comportaba Marco cuando estaba ebrio… Y su experiencia le decía que algunas personas eran muy difíciles de tratar.

—Pensé que no eras muy inteligente… pero esto sobrepasa todas mis expectativas—Kyle lo miró asqueado y le quitó la botella de la mano—Ya basta, no vas a poder conducir si sigues bebiendo.

—Pero yo soy bebedor de peso pesadoooo.

—Agh, por favor—Kyle lo arrastró hasta la barra y pidió un expresso americano doble para el moreno.

Marco bebió el café sin chistar, creyendo que era otra bebida alcohólica de su gusto. El amargo e intenso sabor invadió su garganta, sintiendo cómo le quemaba. Fue completamente inesperado. Kyle evitó que lo escupiera Al parecer, la bebida le había regresado un poco el juicio.

—Ay wey… Perdona…

—No volveré a salir contigo si complicas las cosas—Le soltó el motociclista en la cara—No expondré mi vida de nuevo, Marco.

—Lo siento… lo compensaré de algún modo—Marco se golpeó en la cara para despertar un poco más.

Kyle y él estuvieron hablando un rato. Marco había llevado el disco de Avenged Sevenfold que le habían prestado a Miguel para entregárselo personalmente (si se lo dejaba más tiempo a su hermano menor, lo más probable es que lo perdiera). Kyle lo recibió de una forma extraña a ojos de Marco, pues la decepción se le notaba a leguas.

— ¿Oye, estás bien?—preguntó Marco—Te ves algo…

—Cansancio. Es todo—Kyle guardó el disco entre sus cosas. No quería ocultarle las cosas a Marco, pero a veces era necesario. A veces, cuando no sabes que sentir por una persona, era mejor callar—Es hora de irnos. Este lugar se torna peligroso después.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al carro, no sin antes pagar el consumo total de las bebidas. A Marco le dolió el codo, pues él había invitado.

—Ay cabrón… Oye, Kyle. Sales muy caro…

—El que consumió más fuiste tú—Respondió el chef, mirando la cuenta—Tu consumo fue el que elevó el costo.

—Osh, bueno. De todas formas yo iba a pagar.

Abordaron el carro y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a casa de los Hamada.

— ¿Quieres que le cambie de una vez el escape a tu motocicleta?—preguntó Marco en cuanto llegaron—Para compensar el mal rato…

—Claro, espera un segundo. Ve bajando las cajas de la repisa, ahora traigo a mi belleza—Kyle se bajó del asiento del copiloto y fue al garaje.

Cuando Kyle regresó con su amada Harley Davidson, Marco ya se había quitado la camisa y sólo llevaba puesta una musculosa blanca. Casi se le cae la baba. Marco se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y con una sonrisa coqueta le pidió a Kyle la caja de herramientas para empezar a hacer su trabajo.

El asiático asintió, algo cohibido por la libertad que se estaba tomando Marco. No todos los días tienes a un hombre atractivo en el garaje de tu casa, desnudo de la cadera para arriba. El cocinero se admiró de los músculos definidos que tenía el Rivera mayor una vez más.

Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo… Estaba confundido. Solo esa confusión le provocaba el moreno. Una encrucijada, lo que había empezado por joder a Hiro vs. Lo que había empezado él al entrometerse con Marco, por su propia voluntad. Y no era del todo su culpa… Le agradaba estar con el mariachi, descubrir a una nueva persona de esa manera tan inusual. Marco empezaba a tomar un papel más importante, uno más importante que "simplemente un amigo (o conocido) más".

La reposición de la pieza no duró más que veinte minutos. Marco miró su reloj y de percató de que ya eran las 12:00 de la noche. ¿Cuánto se habían tardado?

—Bueno, supongo que ya está. Procura limpiar el escape cada cierto tiempo, así duran más—Marco se limpió las manos con un trapo y se quitó el sudor con el antebrazo—Eso es todo, guapo. Ya puedes usar a esta belleza sin ese ruido tan molesto.

Kyle aprovecho para montar su motocicleta, encenderla y probar el escape. Definitivamente, Marco había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Fantástico.

—Como todo lo que hago—Marco sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a la motocicleta—Bien, tengo que irme.—Marco se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del otro.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Kyle, sin alejarse ni oponer resistencia—Tienes mucha prisa por tocarme ¿no crees?

—Solo quiero… despedirme como se debe—Marco se alejó un poco, delineando con una mano la quijada de Kyle.

—Se supone que los hombres no se despiden con un beso ¿o sí?—Kyle se aferró un poco al manubrio de la motocicleta. Ese hombre de verdad era atrevido. Y le gustaba…

—¿Quién dice que no?—preguntó Marco, acercándose cada vez más—Ese será mi pago…

Creyó que Kyle lo iba a mandar al demonio, porque ¡Vamos! En el tiempo en el que llevaban de conocerse, siempre se alejaba de él cuando comenzaba sus insinuaciones. No era tan fácil que aceptara su coqueteo; lo golpeaba un poco cuando se acercaba de más, le dejó moretones en el brazo izquierdo por intentar besarlo y se alegró tanto cunado dejó que le tocara una mano (fue un milagro). Marco estaba preparándose mentalmente para recibir un empujon de esos que duelen hasta el alma y de hacer una broma pesada para justificarse…

Sin embargo, Kyle se sentía parte de un lío emocional del que quería salir inmediatamente. Era más que obvio que le gustaba al mariachi. Lo podía tratar mal durante toda su vida y Marco seguiría insistiéndole. Era casi seguro. Aunado a eso, ese sentimiento de extraña comodidad recién instalado en su pecho cuando estaba con Marco no era normal. Se sentía… extraño. Kyle no pensaba mucho las cosas cuando empezaba a tener dudas, menos si la tentación se presentaba, mucho menos si se trataba de Marco.

Mierda…

El motociclista lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos. No sabía con certeza lo que estaba haciendo ni quería pensar en las consecuencias. Simplemente… Quería hacerlo y DEBÍA HACERLO. ¿Era momento de aceptar que el mexicano le estaba simpatizando de forma incontrolable? ¿O que quizá admiraba a ese chico a pesar de que lo sacara de quicio en ciertas ocasiones? ¿Tal vez, porque ESTABA MUY BUENO? No sabía. No se daba cuenta, quizá no quería darse cuenta, pero había empezado a sentir algo por ese chico desde hace un tiempo. No lo iba a aceptar, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

Marco abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras sentía la fuerza del asiático. Sintió que su respiración se iba de un segundo a otro, al notar que Kyle entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

Kyle aprovecho todo momento para no pensar, solo para sentir. Mando al carajo todo pensamiento racional, para disfrutar del toque de los labios del moreno, pues le plantó un beso.

Fue un roce algo rudo, rápido y que apenas unos segundos, pero Marco Rivera estaba completamente ido. Sintió como si el nombre de Kyle se incrustara en su corazón y en su mente, fijándose en ese lugar del que, estaba seguro, ya no iba a salir.

Se separó de él lentamente. La respiración volvió a su cuerpo y se preguntó hace cuánto tiempo no se había sentido así.

Al ver el rostro del moreno, se le salió una risita altanera, pues por primera vez en toda su vida, Marco Rivera no supo cómo reaccionar; el mariachi tenía muchas ganas de volver a besarlo, de acariciar su cuerpo, de empotrarlo contra la pared y si se podía llegar a más…

Kyle no sabía ni siquiera por qué actuó de esa manera durante el beso. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que le gustaba el hermano del tipo que estaba besando? Bueno, el novio de su hermano…

Justo cuando iba a justificarse, el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y como pudo, se pegó a él en esa incómoda posición que les imponía la motocicleta.

Los labios de Marco inhibieron esos pensamientos respecto a Miguel. Lo inhibieron totalmente. El roce demandante y desesperado mandaba un mensaje muy claro: Deseo. Deseo que se guardaran ambos chicos. Uno lo admitía, el otro apenas se había percatado.

Aunque… había algo diferente en ese beso. Marco deseaba a Kyle con todas sus fuerzas. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino su mente, su alma, sus costumbres, sus actitudes, su carácter… Marco deseaba todo eso. Deseaba a Kyle de la forma más linda y más demandante posible… lo quería por completo. Esperaba que ese beso, que para fortuna de él, estaba siendo correspondido, le comunicara a Kyle todo lo que sentía.

Pero Kyle no es adivino, sólo se dejó llevar por la ocasión e impulsado por su encrucijada mental. Sintió las manos traviesas del moreno ir poco a poco por su cintura hasta llegar a su playera, intentando colarse dentro de ella. Rápidamente, se separó de Marco y lo empujó levemente. No quería tener sexo con él (al menos no en el garaje de su casa).

—Ya obtuviste lo que querías—Kyle sonrió, lamiéndose los labios con algo de lujuria—¿Quieres un poco más?

El mexicano sonrió bastante impresionado. No se imaginó que eso pudiera sucederle. Al menos, no tan pronto. Era como un sueño hecho realidad de la forma más inesperada.

Si tan solo hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía en ese momento… pues Tadashi entró a escena, interrumpiendo la imaginación de Marco.

—Kyle, eres un irresponsable, tu turno aún no acababa y… Ah, ¡Hola, Marco! ¿Cómo… estás?—Tadashi se detuvo por la impresión. No es usual que encuentres a un hombre musculoso semidesnudo DEMASIADO cerca de tu hermano ¿verdad?

Marco salió de su impresión y su debate mental de si tirarse a Kyle ahí mismo, así que decidió saludar a Tadashi, aunque no le hiciera gracia su interrupción.

—Bien Tadashi, mejor que nunca—respondió el moreno con esa sonrisa de idiota. Se fijó en el parecido de ambos hermanos y de la asombrosa diferencia de ambos caracteres.

—Me alegro—Tadashi miró a Kyle, quien se acomodó la playera desfajada—Oye, ¿no tienes frio?

Marco se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de su semi-desnudez y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa. Que horror…

—Creí que te habías escapado de nuevo a tus carreras—Le reprochó a su gemelo—Mira que dejar el café así…

—Te hice una promesa, ¿no confías en mí?—Se ofendió Kyle—Además, me debían medio día de descanso.

—Veo que te divertiste—Dijo sarcásticamente, para luego arrepentirse de sus palabras. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres. Nadie sabía que decir con certeza. El mayor se dirigió a Marco y, tratando de romper el hielo, le preguntó

—Y dime… uhm… ¿Sabes si Hiro está con Miguel?

Kyle apartó la vista, no quería pensar en ellos. Marco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿No te aviso? Fueron al concierto del puerto—Marco ya se estaba acomodando la playera, mientras Kyle volvía a prestar atención a lo que decía el moreno—Miguel lo llevó y dijo que tú le habias dado permiso para traer a Hiro a las 2:00, o algo así me comentó mi hermano.

—Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Le dije a Miguel que lo cuida…

—¿QUÉ?—interrumpió el gemelo—¿Un concierto en el puerto? No me digas que…

—Sep, fueron al concierto de Green Day.

Kyle sintió como un balde de agua fría le pegaba en la cara. ÉL HUBIESE MATADO POR IR A ESE CONCIERTO.

Estuvo al pendiente de las entradas desde el año pasado. Y cuando llegó a casa y abrió la página de internet, esperanzado en ganar los mejores lugares, encontró el horrible letrero del SOLD OUT.

—De hecho, es hora de ir a buscar a los pequeñitos. Así que… con su permiso. Nos vemos, Tadashi cuídate—se despidió de Tadashi con un apretón de manos y de Kyle diciéndole adiós con la mano—Nos vemos luego, Kyle.

—Adiós, Marco—Kyle seguía montado en su motocicleta. Vio como el Ford Fiesta se incorporó a la carretera y se fue. Cuando se aseguró de que Marco ya se había ido, suspiró.

Lo que tanto temía, ya estaba sellado: Marco se enamoró.

 **EN EL CONCIERTO…**

En medio de gritos eufóricos, anáticos exagerados y el ruido ensordecedor, Hiro Hamada estaba completamente emocionado. Sentía que perdería la voz en cualquier momento, pues no dejaba de gritar o de corear las canciones que Billie Joe Amstrong entonaba mientras tocaba su guitarra. Ver a tu banda favorita de cerca y con tu sexy novio haciéndote compañía igual de emocionado que tú, era como el paraíso. Así se sentía Hiro, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

Miguel estaba encantado, había que aceptarlo, la banda era sumamente buena en el escenario. Eso, y ver a su querido novio completamente feliz era el mejor regalo de todos.

Fue un regalo para ambos por estar cumpliendo casi cinco meses.

Si, habían pasado cinco meses desde aquella bonita tarde en la que Hiro le había dicho que si al mariachi, en esos cinco meses, sus hermanos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a sus salidas nocturnas, a no interrumpir en sus cuartos cuando el novio llegaba a la casa, a preparar comida extra por si Miguel se quedaba a cenar o si Hiro se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Rivera…

Se habían acoplado, pues.

A pesar de ser una noche catalogada como mágica, el calor sofocante comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo del mexicano. Empezaba a sentir cierta resequedad en la garganta y una necesidad creciente por consumir algún líquido. Miro de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a un vendedor de bebidas. Era perfecto.

—Hey, amor, ¿Quieres un poco de agua?—Le preguntó a su novio,

—¿EH? ¡AH SI! LO QUE DIGAS. ¡VAMOOOOOOS! WOOOOOAHHHH.

Miguel río y llamó la atención del vendedor. Compro dos bebidas. Una se la dio a su novio, la otra la conservo en su mano mientras pagaba.

Cuando se llevó el vaso rojo lleno de líquido a la boca, se dio cuenta que no era agua. Era cerveza.

Se sorprendió porque al parecer, no sólo los Oxxo habían llegado a EU, sino también la cerveza Mexicana.

Oh vaya…

—Oye chino, mejor no te tomes es…

Demasiado tarde. Hiro se había tomado la cerveza de un trago sin siquiera darse tiempo a saborearla.

—¿Que dices? Sabe muuuuy bien—Hiro se rió un poquito e hipo—Yeshhhh. I don't wanna be an american idiot… Turururururu.

Miguel se llevó una mano al rostro.

SE HABÍA METIDO EN UN PROBLEMOTA.

Saliendo del concierto, Marco había pasado a recogerlos en el Ford Fiesta. Se estacionó inmediatamente en la salida del recinto para que no fuera difícil buscarlo.

Miguel salió todo sudoroso, cargando de un hombro a Hiro quien estaba algo extraño.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasó a tu princesa asiática con cabello de estropajo?—Le preguntó Marco al ver a Hiro en un estado tan deplorable.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, apestaba a alcohol, decía incoherencias y quería colgarse del cuello de Miguel.

—Solo lo descuide tantito…

El moreno ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo una cerveza pudo "tirar" así a su chino.

—Uyyyyy no. A ver que le dices a su hermano. Te dijeron que lo llevaras en buenas condiciones, wey.

—No te preocupessss…. Tadashi entenderá, ya no soy un niiiiiiiñooooo.

—Jajajaja, sí, claro. Ya deja dejen de hablar y súbanse antes de que el chino se atreva a orinar en la calle…

—Hey, yo no hago esaaaas porqueriasss…

—Hiro, amor. Tranquilo.

Cuando los novios y Marco se subieron al carro, Hiro no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comerse a besos a Miguel en el asiento trasero.

Marco iba conduciendo, mientras veía por el retrovisor con asco como su hermano intentaba detener sin mucho éxito a su novio. Le dio curiosidad ver tal escena. Nunca se imaginó que el noviecito ese fuera tan atrevido. ¿Todos los Hamada serían así?

—Miguel, si quieres mejor te dejo la casa sola o los pasó a dejar a un hotel.

Miguel enrojeció hasta las orejas. Se zafó de Hiro y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, impidiéndole volver a atacarlo.

—Ya Marco… tú solo conduce—Miguel miro por la ventana, mientras le tomaba la mano a su novio.

—No me distraigan entonces.

Marco dejó de mirarlos; quería seguir jodiendo, pero eso sería irresponsable de su parte.

En casa de los Hamada, un no-tan-arrepentido Kyle se quedó mirando la calle por donde el Ford Fiesta había dado vuelta. Se rasco la nuca con una mueca graciosa. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Había besado a Marco…

Al hermano de su crush…

A ese mexicano cuerpo de Guerrero Azteca y facciones atractivas…

Si lo decía de ese modo, no sonaba tan mal. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Kyle—Tadashi lo llamó, agitando una mano en frente de su rostro—¿A dónde fueron?

—¿Qué?—No le había puesto atención al mayor, hasta que se golpeó mentalmente—¿Dijiste algo?

Tadashi se detuvo bruscamente. Kyle no era de esos chicos que no prestaban atención. Era bastante receptivo y no se le escapaba absolutamente nada… Hasta ese día.

Tadashi examinó a su hermano tanto como se lo permitieron esos breves segundos.

—Hey, esa cara…—Evaluó conscientemente sus facciones y el lugar donde miraba… La calle donde había desaparecido el moreno hace unos momentos—No puede ser… ¿Sucedió algo con Marco?

Kyle se preguntó si su hermano lo había visto o si era capaz de leer la mente.

Nada de eso, Tadashi solo era un buen observador. Se había entrenado para reconocer las mentiras de Hiro y las de Kyle acerca de las apuestas ilegales y ello le había servido para reconocer sus mentiras de cualquier otra índole.

—Que dices… No, ya conseguimos los escapes desde la semana pasada y vino a dejar algunas refacciones extra que no puede guardar en su casa, eso es todo—mintió

—Ja, no lo creo. Tu cara expresa otra cosa—Tadashi alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos de forma acusatoria—No alcanzo a comprender cómo Marco tuvo la necesidad de quitarse la camisa y de estar tan cerca de ti.

—Agh, ni lo pienses… No pasó nada… Solo me retó a cantar una canción llamada "Te quiero putaaaa" y se emocionó de más… —quizá estaba contándole la anécdota a destiempo y modificada, pero valió la pena.

Tadashi cambió su expresión retadora a una de horror e incredulidad

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Te atreviste a cantar?

—Jajajaja, fue divertido. La letra es genial…—Kyle pensó que quizá con eso iba a despistar un poco a su hermano mayor.

—No me molesta en absoluto que cantes… Pero ¿Por qué una canción con un tema así?

Kyle se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

—El ritmo era pegajoso.

—No entiendo tus gustos…—Tadashi se rasco la nuca y volvió a suspirar—Como sea… Ve a dormir. Tía Cass estará furiosa por el ruido y si mañana no estás en condiciones para trabajar.

—No me llaman por otra cosa, solo me necesitan para salvarles el trasero cuando la gente se pone exigente.

—No seas tan dramático y ve, mañana debes a cumplir con tu trabajo—Tadashi lo empujo hasta su habitación-

Entre pequeños empujones, risas e insultos, Kyle llegó hasta su habitación.

—Hey, ¿en serio no pasó nada con Marco?—preguntó finalmente.

—No, hermano…

—Bien. Estaré al pendiente hasta que llegue con Hiro, pero tú ya debes dormir. Buenas noches, bro.

—Buenas noches…

Kyle se despidió de Tadashi y se fue a descansar. Eran demasiadas emociones experimentadas. No quería pensar más… Pero quizá, sólo quizá… Marco empezaba a despertar algo más que simpatía y deseo de su parte.

Pero Kyle también era idiota. Y no iba a admitir que Marco empezaba a gustarle MÁS de lo que debería, incluso… Más que Miguel.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Nota de la autora:**

JEJEJE ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

No me maten, por fa. Vengo también a pedirles paciencia. Los demás capítulos saldrán pronto (no prometo nada, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para completarlos).

Algo definitivo: Si todo sale bien, a finales de Noviembre ya tendrán actualizaciones más seguido en ambos fics. Y más historias y respuestas.

Ay, la neta, ya los extrañaba :')

¡OHHHH! Y se viene una collab bien chido 7u7r XD con algo de retraso, pero chido al fin y al cabo. Ya, será una sorpresa a medias xD pero me emociona.

Los amo, y amo a todas las personitas que se están tomando el tiempo para leerlo, aún más a las personitas a las que les ha gustado tanto y me han dejado sus comentarios bonitos. Los leo, y me encantan :3 espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

¡GRACIAS CHICOS! Los quiero 3

Muy emocionada por haber publicado el cap y por regresar de entre las sombras: Darky.


	5. Chapter 5 Lamento de una guitarra

**DEVUÉLVEME A MI CHICO CAPITULO 5**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personjes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen. Marco posiblemente pertenece a Pixar y Kyle es propiedad de Meba. Sólo usamos el contenido por afición y nada más.

 **Nota1:** En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores a 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, poquito drama.

 **Nota 2:** Hola, jaja UuUr

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo un gran, GRAN lo siento. No tenía previsto muchas cosas. Pero bueno, este capítulo ya está listo. Esperen actualización pronto, osi osi.

Ahora sí. ¡A LEER!

" **LAMENTO DE UNA GUITARRA"**

 **MÁS TARDE...**

En cuanto llegaron al Lucky Cat, los Rivera tuvieron que pensar en tiempo récord lo que iban a hacer con Hiro, porque estaba completamente dormido (casi desmayado) y el olor a alcohol que emanaba su menudo cuerpo no ayudaba. Resolvieron colocarle unos lentes oscuros que, afortunadamente, Marco traía en la guantera; quizá para despistar un poquito a Tadashi, quien los estaba esperando en una mesa del café con una luz prendida, leyendo un libro de Física Cuántica.

En cuanto el Hamada Mayor se percató de la llegada del coche, salió para darle la bienvenida a su hermano, pero Marco fue más rápido y lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la ventana trasera del vehículo.

—Holaaaaaa Tadashi, lindo verte de nuevo ¿Eh?—Marco lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte... Aunque hace una hora nos despedimos. —Tadashi dio un paso a un lado para abrirse camino, pero Marco se lo impidió. Okey, su actitud comenzaba a preocupar a Tadashi—Marco, ¿Paso algo?

—No, no, no, que va... Solo que, wow, que buenos músculos tienes...—Marco no se metía con hombres ajenos, y sabía que Tadashi tenía por novia a la chica alta y bonita, pero a veces, debes hacer ciertos sacrificios por tu hermano para que no lo asesinen por llevar a su novio borracho a su casa.

—Okey... Ah... ¿Gracias? Supongo...

Marco cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba hablando no con Tadashi, sino con su sexy gemelo.

—Uhm, y ¿tu novia si aprovecha todo el six-pack?—dijo Marco acariciando con un dedo los abdominales del mayor—Si no, yo estoy dispuesto a comerme las sobras…

Tadashi se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No sabía qué responder y NADIE le había coqueteado tan descaradamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste callado Kyl... Digo, Tadashi.

El mayor de los Hamada olvido por un momento su bochorno y alzó una ceja bastante interesado por la confusión de nombres.

—Wow… Espera. ¿Dijiste... Kyle?

—Ah... No... No lo dije.

—Pero lo ibas a decir...

—No es cierto...

—Claro que sí.

Tadashi se cruzó de brazos y, con la mirada más seria que jamás le dio a nadie, lo encaró:

—Marco, si te gusta Kyle no debes fingir. Él estaba muy raro después de que te fuiste.

Marco se distrajo de su misión inicial y le prestó atención al universitario:

— ¿Raro?

—Kyle nunca se distrae a menos que sea por algo o ALGUIEN que realmente valga la pena. Y la única persona con la que estuvo este día fuiste tú... Así que dime: ¿Qué sucedió para que Kyle estuviera así?

Ay ayudaaaa. Marco no estaba preparado para el interrogatorio de Tadashi. No había estudiado para el examen. Lo aventaron a la guerra sin fusil.

Empezó a mirar nerviosamente a todos lados, las manos empezaron a sudarle, y de un momento a otro, antes de le soltara la verdad, Miguel salió del auto con Hiro entre sus brazos.

Tadashi desvió toda su atención hacia Miguel al percatarse que su hermano estaba roncando con fuerza, tenía unos lentes oscuros y ¿qué era ese olor?

—Ta…da-shi—Balbuceo Miguel por el esfuerzo invertido al cargar a su novio—Perdona la demora, pero Hiro se quedó dormido y ya saaaabes, es muy difícil desper-tarlo...

Tadashi se sorprendió por la escena. Nadie había cargado a su hermano al estilo princesa (a excepción de Baymax).

Se conmovió al ver a Miguel tan preocupado por su hermano así que no hizo ninguna pregunta, abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso.

—Bienvenidos. Espero que se hayan divertido... Miguel, ¿puedes llevar a Hiro a su habitación?

Miguel asintió, bastante tranquilo por creer que logró despistar al Hamada mayor. Tadashi observó los movimientos de Miguel y se encogió de hombros. Esos dos le causaban muchísima ternura.

Miguel avanzó con cuidado y llevó a su novio hasta su recámara. Una vez ahí, le quitó los lentes oscuros, le desabrochó los tenis y lo arropó con cuidado.

—Ay chino… Casi me matas del susto—. Le susurró en el oído y le dio un beso en la frente—Descansa amor.

A pesar de estar desalineado, medio muerto, apestando a alcohol, con los ojos semiabiertos, la boca abierta y el hilillo de baba escurriéndose, Hiro parecía un ángel (según Miguel).

El mexicano le revolvió el cabello y le tomó una foto en medio de pequeñas burlas para chantajear a su novio después. Guardó su celular y bajó las escaleras en seguida.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, Miguel—le dijo Tadashi al moreno en cuanto regresó.

—No, gracias por permitirme llevarlo—Miguel se rasco el cachete y sonrío—Aunque el concierto estuvo muy bien, aventaron vasos de cerveza y nos cayó uno encima...

—Bieeeeen. Pues es hora de irnos. Ahora sí, bye bye—Marco empujó a su hermano dentro del coche y cerró la puerta—Estos chicos... Cuida a mi cuñado, que si no se baña pronto, toda la casa apestará a alcohol.

—Gracias por el consejo, Marco.

—De nada—Marco subió al coche y arrancó—Bye, Tadashi.

Tadashi se despidió de ambos Rivera agitando la mano y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del café.

Se alegró de que su hermano estuviera bien, luego hablaría con él, porque ni de chiste pudieron despistarlo. Desde que vio a Hiro pudo identificar el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba. Sonrío al recordar momentáneamente su primera vez bebiendo al lado de Kyle. Ah, y pensar que se había emborrachado con cinco vasitos de sake a los 17 años... Jaja, Kyle vomitó por excederse. Podía vislumbrar la diferencia comparando su situación con la de su hermano menor. Al menos él no llegó en brazos de Honey todo fulminado en su casa.

Ya hablaría con Hiro. Si Kyle y él en su momento no se salvaron del castigo de Tía Cass, Hiro tampoco lo haría.

—Debemos ser justos... Jeje, lo siento Hiro.

 **A la semana siguiente**

Marco y Miguel despertaron relativamente tarde. Se levantaron como resortes, pues ese día debían ensayar con sus amigos del Conservatorio.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que ensayar hoy? ¡Es domingo!—Dijo Miguel mientras se iba colocando sus pantalones a pequeños saltitos.

—Sí, agarra tus cosas. ¡Pero en friega, Miguel!—Marco se tropezó con sus propios zapatos, mientras tomaba su desayuno (una quesadilla hecha por él mismo). Dio gracias al cielo por haber encontrado la única tortillería abierta el día anterior.

San Fransokyo era una ciudad multicultural, y desde que la comunidad latina se había instalado al sur, era mucho más fácil para los mexicanos desenvolverse con sus vecinos y demás personas en general, justo con la forma de vida a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Como la comunidad creció con el paso del tiempo, también se retomaron diversas costumbres de ciertos países, por ejemplo los tianguis, los mercados (donde Marco encontraba lo necesario para cocinar); incluso cadenas de establecimientos (el Oxxo donde Miguel trabajó) y algunos productos empezaron a circular en territorio estadounidense.

Desgraciadamente, era domingo... Y eso significaba que él tianguis se iba a colocar, obstruyendo la vía más rápida al ensayo.

Los hermanos Rivera se apresuraron a guardar las guitarras en sus estuches y salir a toda prisa.

—Súbela al carro y espérame, aún tengo que ir al baño—le dijo Miguel a su hermano mientras le daba la guitarra y se apresuraba a ir al sanitario.

Marco bufo y abrió la cajuela de mala gana, depositó ambos estuches y la cerró de un portazo.

—Pinche Miguel... Justo se le ocurre ir al baño cuando ya llevamos prisa—se quejó el mayor.

Abrió la puerta del lado del piloto y se sentó para esperar en el coche.

Por extraño que parezca, no podía enojarse a gusto, porque se seguía sintiendo feliz... Chinga, Kyle. Ni siquiera para eso lo dejabas en paz.

Recargo su frente en el volante y sonrió instintivamente al recordar los labios de Kyle sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos para volver a evocar ese maravilloso momento que, seguramente, le alegraría toda la semana siguiente.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho que comenzaba a recorrer cada una de sus extremidades.

Al parecer, Kyle Hamada tenía un efecto muy potente sobre él, solo bastaba con cerrar los ojos y dibujar en su mente todo aquello que lo caracterizaba: un hombre guapo, asiático, atlético, con una forma de vestir muy bien delimitada... Y sus ojos. Wey, parecían dos bonitas piezas de joyería, eran grandes, brillantes y determinados. Oh dios... La explosividad en su mirada parecía de película de acción. A otros quizá les asustaba la mirada de Kyle, pero Marco la adoraba. Sus ojos eran los más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca.

Y como no... Si ya estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un tipo como él? Sí, era bastante difícil de tratar las primeras veces, pero cuando empezó a agarrar más confianza parecía más dócil e incluso accesible. Así era Kyle Hamada.

El moreno seguía en su ensimismamiento cuando Miguel tocó el vidrio del lado contrario y abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

— ¡Listo, ya vámonos!

—Pendejo, me espantaste—respondió el mayor después de un leve estremecimiento. Se enderezó en el asiento recobrando la postura adjunta a una sonrisa un tanto inusual, sonrisa que Miguel percibió de inmediato.

—Y ahora tú, ¿que traes?—preguntó el menor.

—Nada—encendió el carro y emprendió la marcha. Tenía ganas de responderle "Pues que mi hermanito menor ya está de novio con el chino y me beso mi sexy crush". Oh, eso sonaba muy bien, pero se limitó a responder: —Solo estoy feliz por ti.

No era mentira, estaba consciente de que ambos eventos lo habían impactado positivamente.

Admitía que lo sucedido con Kyle lo había puesto en ese estado catatónico de estupidez, y aunque juraba y perjuraba que no lo iba a afectar, Marco estaba completamente perdido: Perdido en los ensayos (se equivocaba siempre por ver a la nada, no prestar atención a las indicaciones del director de orquesta y de desfasarse con una sonrisa estúpidamente adorable), en las conversaciones (Miguel notó que cuando platicaban, su hermano a veces lo ignoraba por revisar su celular cada cinco minutos), en la música (empezó a escuchar baladas...) y en el tránsito (siempre que veía una motocicleta negra volteaba rápidamente, tratando de identificar al conductor). Simplemente su perdición tenía una actitud explosiva, una presencia abrumadora, un muy buen físico y una personalidad agradable... Y su nombre era Kyle Hamada.

No se imaginaba que se pudiera sentir así ¿Y esta sensación de alegría y euforia que era? ¿Y este incremento en la frecuencia cardiaca? ¿Y esa cosa que se sentía en el pecho?

Amor.

Si, ya valiste, Marco. Era amor.

Marco se estremeció sin decir palabra. Se detuvo en la luz roja y empezó a reflexionar. Miró a Miguel, quien revisaba los mensajes de su celular con una sonrisa boba, seguramente estaba _mensajeando_ con Hiro.

Su hermano también se veía relativamente feliz.

Por un momento se preguntó qué hubiese sucedido si el amor de Miguel no hubiese sido correspondido. Lo más probable es que tuviera que lidiar con un Miguel lastimado y cabizbajo, un Miguel con el corazón roto, un Miguel al que le costaría reponerse del mal de amores. Esa sensación, en palabras de su hermano, no era nada bonita, pues el rechazo duele...

Volvió a estremecerse; eso era lo que más temía. Nunca antes se había enamorado. Por lo tanto, Kyle era alguien especial. Por qué no decirlo, su primer amor.

Si, a él nunca le atrajo la idea de enamorarse, parecía que incluso el amor romántico le era indiferente.

De pequeño, ayudando en casa a su abuelita y a su mamá, había visto algunas novelas donde el protagonista debía afrontar todos los retos para poder estar con el amor de su vida o en otro caso, protegerlo de las adversidades. Le daba asco mirar los besos en la televisión, le adelantaba a las películas para saltarse todo el romance innecesario y darle paso a las escenas de acción (si las había). Consideraba que era demasiado problemático todo ese rollo emocional, pues hacía sufrir a los héroes o a los protagonistas de las novelas innecesariamente.

Sufrir... Eso no era lo que Marco quería para él. Con su tierna mente de 10 añitos, hizo algo similar a una fórmula muy simple pero significativa: Amor=Problemas. A los 15, él consideraba que enamorarse era un problema y más que eso, era un gran error que tarde o temprano te llevaría al colapso mental. Un error que procuraría no cometer, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que estaba listo para compartir con alguien más su cariño y amor reservados exclusivamente para los miembros de su familia. Pero las cosas a veces no salen como lo planeas.

De pronto su satanizada concepción del amor cambió.

Ya no le parecía tan mala idea empezar a llevar serenatas, ni compartir actividades que usualmente prefería realizar solo, pasar tiempo con Kyle, hablar con él y mucho menos besarlo. ¿A quién le molestaría?

Miró a Miguel de nuevo y le sonrió.

Pero…

—Hey, Miguel…

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Uh, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Hiro?—Preguntó sin nada de delicadeza,

— ¿EH?

—Qué cómo te enamoraste del chino. Oh, bueno… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de él?

Miguel dejó su celular y se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar.

—No sé… sólo paso. De pronto empezó a gustarme su cabello, su físico es muy lindo. Por dios ¿Has visto sus ojos? Son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida. La carita de Hiro es…

—Pero eso sólo es atracción física. Yo me refiero a ENAMORARSE.

Miguel lo calmó y le dijo:

— ¡Espera! Es que fue algo raro. Sí, está muy bonito, pero me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando empecé a disfrutar más su compañía. Verlo ahí concentrado haciendo sus máquinas y sus robots, verlo jugando futbol, pasear en el parque platicando de estupideces… Eso puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, veía a otros chicos armar robots y no me sorprendían, hasta me desesperaba porque pensaba "Hiro puede hacerlo mejor y mucho más rápido", veía a mis amigos jugar futbol y pensaba rápidamente "Hiro puede correr más, aunque se canse por tragar tanto cochinero de papitas", los paseos en el parque con una compañera del Conservatorio no me provocaban la más mínima sensación. Incluso recuerdo que aquella mujer intentó tomarme la mano durante la caminata pero… uh, para qué te miento, vi a Hiro pidiendo un helado al otro lado del parque y salí corriendo para allá, olvidando a la chica. Fue incómodo verla después a pesar de pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado. Digamos que ella me hizo cuestionarme qué era lo que sentía por Hiro cuando me respondió "No te preocupes, pero debiste decirnos a todos que tienes novio".

Marco soltó una carcajada. Miguel siempre fue tan obvio que parecía que el único que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos era él.

—ASH, Marco, no te rías.

—Lo siento… Jejeje, continúa.

—Hum… Eso me hizo preguntarme realmente qué era lo que sentía por Hiro. Y empecé a sentir algo extraño aquí—dijo señalando su corazón—No sé, pero empezaba a ponerme más nervioso, sentía ñañaras y esas mariposas en el estómago, celos cuando lo veía demasiado cerca de alguien más, ansioso esperando verlo y siempre sonreía cuando me acordaba de él.

—También te apendejaste, que no se te olvide.

—Bueno, eso también. Jejeje, creo que por todo eso me di cuenta de que lo amaba, Es raro… Incluso siento que puedo dar la vida por Hiro, todo lo que me pida, podré hacerlo sin pensarlo…

Marco lo miró mal. Afortunadamente habían llegado al ensayo sin contratiempos y con al menos 20 minutos de ventaja.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, tomó el volante y miró a Miguel muy serio.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso.

Miguel se quedó pensando y le reprochó:

—¿EH? ¿PERO POR QUÉ?

Marco suspiró y lo reprendió.

—Porque el amor no es sólo eso. No sé de amor, hermano, pero sé que eso de dar la vida por alguien o entregarte desmedidamente a alguien no es bueno. Si Hiro te pidiera que dejaras la música por darle prioridad a él ¿Lo harías?

Miguel se quedó perplejo sin saber qué responder.

—Uh… No…

—Si Hiro te pidiera que te alejaras de mí, que soy tu familia ¿lo harías?

— ¡NO! Obvio que no, hermano.

—Si te pidiera que mataras a una persona ¿Lo harías?

—Eso es ser extremista.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso. Me molesta ese dramatismo y entrega total. Sí, está bien que te enamores, Miguel, pero no puedes renunciar a todo lo que te gusta ni entregar tu vida a un amor sin restricción alguna.

Miguel reflexionó nuevamente y asintió.

—Miguel, el amor es respeto por ti y la otra persona. Ama pero con cuidado hermano. No te conviertas en uno de esos protagonistas de telenovelas que tanto odiaba. No te vayas a pasar de pendejo enamorado ¿Entendido?

Miguel nunca se había cuestionado de esa forma acerca de sus sentimientos. Marco tenía razón; repasó mentalmente su relación con Hiro, jamás le había pedido que se alejara de alguien, jamás le había pedido ni reprochado de sus ensayos o trabajos, era comprensivo con él y sus situaciones. Se sintió completamente feliz al comprobar que sí, podía dar muchas cosas por Hiro, pero que al menos no eran unos locos enamorados que se pedían.

—No Marco... No será así. Te lo juro por esta—Miguel hizo una señal con su mano. —Si no, aquí hay otra

—De acuerdo... Bien, baja del auto y saca las cosas. Seguramente ya nos están esperando—finalizó Marco con su plática constructiva.

Sí, Marco era sabio, pero sus consejos no eran aplicables para él. Típico…

Las respuestas de Miguel le confirmaron un poco lo que él sentía. Sí, admitía que quería tirarse a Kyle desde que lo conoció, pero ese afecto hacia él se hacía más y más fuerte.

Por Kyle, soportaría que el menor le dijera "Estas pendejo" por bastante tiempo.

Sonrió por última vez, tomó su guitarra y entró al conservatorio para volver a valer madres por tantas veces que se equivocó.

 **Paso de los días…**

Hiro y Miguel estaban muy a gusto con su relación. Disfrutaban cada momento estando juntos, cuando Hiro iba a los ensayos de Miguel o cuando Miguel estaba en el laboratorio "ayudándole" a Hiro.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Un pequeño desajuste con Hiro lo llevó a colmar su paciencia.

Últimamente, Hiro percibía que Miguel ya no lo visitaba con tanta frecuencia, no contestaba sus mensajes en largos periodos de tiempo y siempre se excusaba con lo mismo: Tengo ensayo, iré al trabajo después. Hoy no puedo, amor. Lo siento.

Hiro se desesperaba, pensaba que mínimo él había cancelado muchas salidas con amigos, buscaba un espacio en su apretada agenda llena de proyectos, adelantando muchas entregas para pasar un día entero con Miguel o mínimo dedicarle unas horas, incluso por más ocupado que estuviera le mandaba un mensaje.

Fue a la casa de los Rivera, pero no los encontró. Fue al Conservatorio, pero siempre le informaban lo mismo: "los hermanos Rivera están ensayando en el auditorio, no puede interrumpir un ensayo de la orquesta".

El dilema se repitió por cuatro semanas. Hiro estaba desesperado.

Cuando por fin Miguel se dignó a enviarle un mensaje mayor de cinco palabras, Hiro ni siquiera le respondió. Estaba muy enojado con su novio.

Tadashi empezaba a mostrarse preocupado. Pensó que Hiro estaba molesto con él por haberlo acusado con Tía Cass. La mandamás de la casa Hamada le impuso un serio castigo por llegar ebrio a casa después del concierto. Y el peor castigo que pudo imaginar fue la prohibición de ver a su novio por dos semanas. Hiro se ahogaba en medio de las burlas de Kyle y el sermón de Tadashi, pero el hermano mayor no pensó que eso afectara tanto su estado de ánimo.

No contaba con que Kyle estuviera peor que su hermano. Las salidas nocturnas del cocinero volvieron a presentarse, él se mostraba más dudoso, se distraía con cualquier nimiedad y se volvía agresivo cuando Tadashi mencionaba a Marco. Le costó trabajo averiguar que justo a Marco le debía el regreso de la vida nocturna de Kyle, y tampoco contaba que Kyle sufría en silencio por no ver tan seguido a Marco en las últimas semanas.

Mismo problema… Pero no la misma solución.

Tadashi ya no dudaba más: Marco le gustaba a su hermano. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, sino Hiro, así que habló con Kyle al respecto y le preguntó si había notado el mal humor del menor en los últimos días.

Kyle contestó haciendo un mohín mirando su celular. Cero mensajes, ni un solo rastro de la existencia de Marco desde hace dos días.

—Kyle…

—Sí, lo que digas está bien.

Tadashi se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla. Le quitó el celular en un descuido y le reprochó:

—Mínimo escúchame, idiota.

— ¡HEY! DEVUÉLVEMELO.

Tadashi miró el celular por mera curiosidad y vio algunos mensajes. Dirían que es malo ver conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitar entrometerse en la vida de su gemelo.

—Oh, así que por eso saliste aquella vez en medio de la madrugada…

— ¡TADASHI!

—No sabía que Marco te decía "bombón" ni "chefcito"…

— ¡HEY!

—Dime al menos que se están cuidando…

— ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!—Kyle por fin alcanzó su celular y se lo quitó de las manos—Entre Marco y yo no hay nada… sólo es un free.

Tadashi miró con reprobación a su gemelo y le dijo:

—Cuidado con lo que haces, hermano… Puede ser contraproducente.

—No vengas a darme sermones a mí también.

—Ya eres un adulto, ya sabes lo que haces. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que, como te estaba diciendo, Hiro es quien me preocupa.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa al enano?

—No sé… ugh… es decir… me siento culpable. No debí acusarlo de semejante forma con Tía Cass.

—Era justo que lo castigara. Si a nosotros nos castigó desde aquella vez, él también lo merecía.

—Sí, pero no debí permitir que tú también empezaras a molestarlo. Ahora se ve tan… desesperado.

—Quizá es porque no ha visto a Miguel.

Tadashi se quedó pensando, alzó una ceja y respondió:

—Tiene sentido. ¿Hace cuánto no aparece Miguel aquí?

—Más de un mes. Están ensayando para una presentación este fin de semana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Marco me dijo.

Tadashi lo miró con picardía y se alzó de hombros.

—Supongo que un free no tienes tanta comunicación. Pero como digas. Uhm... No quisiera que Hiro estuviera incómodo en estos días. Tía Cass, Honey Lemon y yo vamos a salir de viaje dentro de una semana y queremos dejar todo en orden.

—Woah, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Saldrán ahora?

—Ya casi son vacaciones de verano, Honey y yo nos merecemos un descanso después de todo el trabajo duro. Ella casi termina su doctorado y quisiera darle una sorpresa.

Kyle suspiró y sonrío de lado, le sorprendía que su cuñada fuera tan inteligente como para terminar un doctorado en menos de cuatro años. El sueño de la rubia era ejercer la enseñanza en la universidad y al paso que iba, seguro lo iba a lograr. Eso lo hacía muy feliz, a pesar de la expresividad característica de Honey. Aunado a ello, su hermano iba a terminar su maestría y en poco tiempo le habían ofrecido un empleo como investigador en una institución de prestigio.

Su hermano se lo merecía. Y no era necesario mencionarlo, pero el deseo de Tadashi por formalizar su relación iba en aumento paulatinamente, no le sorprendería si después de ese viaje Tadashi regresará comprometido.

— ¿Ya tienes el anillo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No es lo que piensas! Aún no es tiempo...

—Desesperas, hermano. Diviértete en el viaje. Entonces en una semana ¿cierto?

—Sí, Hiro y tú se harán cargo del café, oh, y si es posible que Miguel y Marco vengan a ayudarlos estaría perfecto.

— ¿Crees que esos idiotas vendrán con la agenda llena de presentaciones? No cuentes con ellos.

—Oh bueno, quizá tus amigos de las carreras te ayuden. De cualquier forma, llamaré a los chicos— dijo Tadashi al tomar su celular y mandar varios mensajes. Sin embargo, un hecho lo hizo dudar bastante. Sabía que dejar a cargo a sus dos hermanos no era la mejor idea, pero confiaba en que los posibles problemas que se presentaran en el café debían obligarlos a unir fuerzas. Con el gran intelecto de Hiro y la asertividad de Kyle las soluciones aparecerían pronto. Miró a su hermano y le cuestionó —Kyle, ¿me aseguras que todo saldrá bien?

Kyle dejó su celular mandando al diablo todo pensamiento referente a Marco. Necesitaba prestarle más atención a su hermano desde hace... Unos minutos.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien, Tadashi—le respondió dándole una sonrisa confiada—hablaré con el enano y organizaremos las actividades.

—Ya lo hice por ti—Tadashi desplegó una lista con los pendientes que había considerado importantes—Los conozco y sé que harían un desastre eligiendo sus actividades. Tú sacaras la basura los lunes, martes y miércoles. Hiro lo hará el jueves, viernes y sábado...

Kyle bufó, desviando su atención al celular nuevamente. Leería luego la lista sin problemas. Pero no le sirvió mucho volver a mirar la pantalla en busca de notificaciones que no llegarían pronto.

Miro al cielo buscando alguna señal para librarse de Tadashi, pero lo que escuchó en su lugar fue un portazo.

—Tadashi, Kyle. Voy a salir. Llego tarde.

—Espera un minuto ¿a dónde vas? Tengo algo importante que quiero que veas—dijo Tadashi tomando a Hiro del hombro.

—Iré a ver a Miguel. Ah... Eh... ¿Es muuuuy importante?

—Sí, ahora ven acá. Miguel puede esperar.

Tadashi les explico nuevamente su plan de vacaciones. Kyle casi se duerme y a Hiro casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho todas las actividades que le correspondían.

— ¡Tadashi! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué debo sacar la basura esos días? ¡Se acumula más los viernes y los sábados! Kyle no tendrá ese problema.

—Cállate, Hiro—Kyle le dio un "zape" como Marco los llamaba—Es equitativo. Fin.

— ¡Auch!

Baymax llegó lentamente dando pasitos cortos. Kyle bufó por enésima vez al escuchar que algo se había roto y Hiro lo desactivo enseguida.

—Tadashi, de verdad, tengo que salir ahora... P-Puedo leer luego está lista ¿sí? Okey, chao. ¡Nos vemos!

Hiro había tomado su sudadera, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta del café rápidamente.

Tadashi lo miró y apenas alcanzó a decir "Adiós".

Kyle no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Le escribió un mensaje a Marco para maldecirlo por no haber contestado los anteriores.

Vamos. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso?

 **Con Hiro...**

Hiro había salido al conservatorio. Estaba enojado por el imprevisto viaje de su hermano, sus tareas durante su ausencia y el detalle más importante. Miguel...

Como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada, algunos relámpagos aparecieron en el cielo nublado, anunciando una tormenta.

—Maldición. Esto no puede estar pasando—dijo cubriéndose con la capucha de su sudadera. Tomó el tranvía y se dirigió al conservatorio en silencio, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas apenas audibles por el tránsito vespertino.

Cuando llegó, la lluvia había empeorado. Se metió con prisa a la escuela y se sentó a esperar fuera de la sala de ensayos. Sacó el megabot y empezó a jugar con él como en los viejos tiempos. Pocas veces seguía utilizando esa cosa, sólo cuando el aburrimiento lo invadía.

Después de dos hora y media de espera, el Megabot ya no le servía de entretenimiento; miró su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Miguel, anunciando que estaba afuera.

No hubo respuesta.

Espero un poco más, hasta que finalmente las puertas de la sala se abrieron. El japonés guardó el Megabot y observó cautelosamente a todas las personas que salían de la estancia.

Eran alrededor de treinta y cinco músicos, todos vestidos con ropa cómoda, cargando algunos estuches negros donde transportaban sus instrumentos. Todos ellos empezaron a correr para protegerse de la lluvia, pisando los charcos y salpicando a sus acompañantes.

Los Rivera aparecieron, cada uno con un paraguas en una mano y un estuche de guitarra en la otra. Hiro se paró de su lugar y fue directamente hacia Miguel, intentando llamar su atención desde donde se encontraba. Poco le importó mojarse, no estaba de buen humor.

—Hey, Miguel…

El susodicho lo miró con sorpresa.

—Hiro… Wow… ¿Qué haces aquí?—No era precisamente la expresión que Hiro esperaba. Quizá esperaba encontrarse con un Miguel más emocionado, quizá un abrazo, algo más que un simple "¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?". El japonés sintió algo extraño en su garganta y en el pecho, pero lo hizo a un lado, ignoró tanto su malestar como el cansancio del que Miguel era víctima por el esfuerzo invertido en los ensayos y su trabajo después de clases. Sólo se limitó a contestar.

—Vine a visitarte.

Miguel estuvo a punto de responder. No notó que su novio de verdad estaba molesto, no sabía que Tadashi iba a dejarlo a cargo del café por algunas semanas, por lo que sus posibilidades para verse eran casi nulas; no sabía que Kyle se la había pasado burlándose de Hiro, no sabía que su novio estaba estresado, con frío, con los calcetines y tennis mojados por pisar varios charcos, no sabía que Hiro se moría por verlo desde hace un mes. No lo sabía porque Hiro no le dio oportunidad de explicarle.

—Es una agradable sorpresa pero…

Marco miró a su hermano, sabía que iba a tardar.

—Te espero en el carro. Apúrate.

Miguel no tuvo tiempo de responder pues una chica de veinte años le tomó la mano y le miró las uñas, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Hey, Miguel. Se me acaba de romper una uña. ¿Me puedes ayudar a limarla? Ha perdido la forma por completo—le dijo sin el menor rastro de maldad. La intención de la chica sólo era limarse una uña.

Miguel tomó la mano de la mujer, llevándola a un lugar donde no se mojara, dejó sus cosas en el suelo todavía seco, tomó la lima y le indicó cómo hacerlo.

—Mira, debes de limar con cuidado, de forma redonda. Cuida que no quede puntiaguda para que no se atore con la cuerda.

Hiro se desconcertó. ¿Qué no podía limarse las uñas ella sola?

—Perfecto, muchas gracias—dijo la chica mirando su mano fascinada. Tomó su lima y le preguntó al guitarrista—Oye, ¿entonces qué sucede con las clases semanales? ¿Seguiremos ensayando en casa de Julio?

—Sí, si Julio nos lo permite. De lo contrario, los veré en el parque.

—Está bien. Les avisare a los chicos.

La mujer se fue con su guitarra casi corriendo para evitar mojarse.

—Entonces ya eres maestro. Wow… te felicito—dijo con un sarcasmo bastante notorio.

Hiro se apartó de ahí. Al parecer, Miguel había estado más ocupado de lo que pensaba, dando clases extracurriculares a sus compañeros. Pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a entender. El enojo no se lo permitió.

—Gracias, supongo—Miguel sintió la hostilidad en su voz.

— ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Dar clases en la universidad?—preguntó el japonés, mirando un pequeño atril abandonado en medio del patio, como si le atribuyera más importancia a ese objeto casi oxidado que a Miguel.

—Oye, eso sería genial pero no es lo que yo buscaría ahora, no tengo el nivel que mis profesores poseen—Trató de sonar calmado, cubrió con el paraguas a Hiro, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Sus ropas estaban bastante húmedas a pesar de que evitó el agua.

—Oh, pero parece que tienes un excelente nivel para limar uñas. ¿Desde cuándo le haces la… ehh…?

— ¿Manicura?

—Sí, eso. ¿Desde cuándo le haces manicura a tus compañeros?—sonaba ridículo, totalmente.

—Oye, Hiro. Sabes que los guitarristas debemos limarnos las uñas de forma especial—Miguel lo miró con seriedad.

—Lamento que tu alumna no sepa limarlas aún—dijo con desprecio.

Hiro se calló al percatarse de los compañeros del mariachi, quienes se asomaban curiosos para ver qué sucedía. Se acercó a Miguel, le quitó la guitarra y fue con ella hasta un lugar más "silencioso".

Se la arrebató tan rápido que Miguel apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un miedo poderoso invadió a Rivera al verse desprovisto de su instrumento.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Dame la guitarra, ahora!—no lo dijo con amabilidad. Miguel no podía separarse de ella últimamente y temía que los arranques de Hiro pudieran provocar una tragedia similar a la de hace unos años en Santa Cecilia, como el día en que Mamá Elena rompió su primera guitarra.

Hiro dio la vuelta hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Apenas si estaba techado para que pocas personas se protegieran de la lluvia.

—No haré nada. Toma—Hiro se la entregó de mala gana, empujándola contra su cuerpo con la fuerza característica del Héroe de San Fransokyo. Decidió ir al grano: — ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes y llamadas? Llevo un mes escribiéndote…

— ¡No me da tiempo!—dijo Miguel examinando su estuche, en busca de alguna lesión. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar ningún daño.

—Sólo te toma diez segundos escribir un "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" o "Ya salí del trabajo" y mejor aún "Le doy clases a mis compañeros. No podré verte".

Miguel negó con la cabeza al escucharlo. Hizo ademanes con las manos para darse a explicar.

—No puedo sacar el celular en medio de los ensayos, tampoco en el trabajo, es una falta grave. No deberías quejarte por nimiedades… Te escribía cuando podía.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Yo al menos intento mantener la comunicación contigo! Bueno, sí… hubo veces que te ignoré por estar en medio de proyectos. ¡PERO CONTESTABA! No me desaparecí por un mes respondiendo con monosílabos o frases extremadamente cortas.

—Hey, tranquilo—Dijo Miguel sobándose el puente de la nariz—No estoy para soportar ningún reclamo ahora. Voy tarde para el trabajo y…

—Es lo mismo que he leído en las últimas cuatro semanas.

—Hiro…

—Adelanté proyectos, me castigaron por llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol, no me fuiste a visitar, no te encontraba en tu casa…

—Ya basta.

—Quizá si me hubieras dicho que tenías una agenda más apretada con ensayos que yo ignoraba hubiera entendido.

— ¡No sigas hablando!

—No puedo creer que en serio tú y yo sigamos saliendo.

— ¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA! ¡CÁLLATE!—Miguel se desesperó, aventó el paraguas lejos de sí y miró a su novio empuñando la manija del estuche con fuerza. No pretendía gritarle, pero lo hizo. Cansancio, estrés, enojo. Un combo explosivo.

Hiro empezó a sentir un leve escozor en la garganta, nada comparado al enojo que se acrecentaba más y más.

— ¿Acaso crees que este último mes ha sido fácil? ¡NO, HIRO! ¡ENSAYOS, TRABAJOS, PROYECTOS, ENSAMBLES, PRESENTACIONES y ahora tú…!

Hiro sintió algo horrible en el pecho. Esas palabras lo golpearon con guante blanco. Se supone que no sería un estorbo para Miguel, y él en realidad no quería decir eso, pero de una forma implícita lo hizo. Lo hizo sentir como un estorbo por primera vez en el tiempo en el que llevaban de conocerse. ¿En serio lo era? Claro que no. No le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir así.

—Yo sólo pretendía venir a verte. Pero creo que no fue buena idea. No lo haré más—Hiro se puso la capucha, metió sus manos en la sudadera y se marchó rápidamente.

—BIEN, entonces no lo hagas. ¡Ahora de verdad no tengo tiempo!—Miguel tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo, empapando su pantalón de mezclilla con los charcos formados.

En cuanto llegó al coche, Marco se sorprendió al ver llegar a Miguel sin su novio. Pensó que le darían algún aventón o algo así y hasta estaba haciendo una limpieza rápida del coche. Alzó una ceja al interrogar por el morocho.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿La princesa asiática no vendrá? ¿Lo dejaste a su suerte bajo la tempestad?—se burló Marco. Supo que no fue una buena idea cuando Miguel lo miró con cara de "te voy a matar".

—Ahora no Marco. Se nos hará tarde. Conduce.

Marco se alzó de hombros y resguardó el pensamiento para sí. Lo sabía. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

La primera pelea.

—Lo que digas, pinche gruñón. Ya hasta me recuerdas al gemelo mal encarado.

Miguel no se había sentido tan enfadado desde aquella vez que Mamá Elena rompió su guitarra. Sentía ganas de golpear a alguien. Miró a su hermano…

No, ni de chiste podría desquitarse con él. Marco era más fuerte y tenía la mano más dura. Además, no lo merecía. Más bien, quería gritar, correr y perderse a lo lejos de la ciudad futurista.

Cuando llegaron al Oxxo donde Miguel trabajaba, Marco le dijo:

—No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó pero deja que fluyan las cosas, wey. El sol sale para todos. Ya me voy al taller, nos vemos en casa.

Miguel no contestó, sólo se puso el uniforme e ingresó al local.

Le tocaba encargarse de la bodega y de reabastecer el almacén. Empezó a hacerlo sin muchas ganas. A diferencia de otra época, por ejemplo cuando conoció a Hiro, Miguel estaba desgastado, con sueño y muy pero MUY presionado.

A mitad de su jornada, empezó a recapacitar acerca de lo que había dicho y lo que Hiro le había gritado. Se quedó pensando, mirando una lata de frijoles que estaba acomodando en una repisa.

En el mes en el que no había visto a Hiro le informaron que la beca iba a mantenerse, pero que necesitaría nuevos libros de partituras, una colección completa, sumado a eso, la renta de su apartamento había incrementado súbitamente porque el casero tenía problemas con el banco y les exigió a los hermanos Rivera un adelanto de tres meses. Miguel y Marco tuvieron que poner manos a la obra y empezar a trabajar medio tiempo. Desgraciadamente, la temporada de conciertos se había atravesado con su mala situación económica y no podían negarse a participar, pues ellos eran quienes le daban sostén a las cuerdas de la orquesta. A Miguel se le presentó la oportunidad de dar clases a sus compañeros menos experimentados o a aquellos que buscaban pasar el propedéutico, cobraba lo justo y eso le había ayudado a sobrevivir Además, Julio les había llamado para dar serenatas los sábados. Después de eso, al parecer habría un evento cultural en el barrio donde vivían y los habían invitado a tocar.

Y de todo ello, Hiro no sabía absolutamente nada.

Miguel no creyó necesario decirlo o comentarlo, porque no quería "preocuparlo".

El otro chico le llamó la atención aplaudiéndole en la cara. Miguel reaccionó y pidió disculpas. No era el mejor momento para pensar en esas situaciones.

Cuando terminó, se fue en el tranvía directo a casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se fue a dormir de inmediato. La jornada se repetiría por lo menos un par de días más.

 **Algunos días más tarde:**

Marco estaba confundido. Miguel ya no estaba rindiendo como antes. Le volvió a preguntar si había pasado algo con Hiro, pero Miguel lo evadió.

Una noche llegó más temprano a casa que de costumbre. El mayor era muy bueno negociando, había hablado con el casero y logró una disminución considerable para el tercer pago, como consecuencia, podían verse menos apretados con el dinero.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

—Bombón. Buenas noches…

Kyle rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

—Es domingo, deja de molestar. Ya quiero dormir.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te dé un beso de buenas noches?

Kyle se levantó en su cama y se talló ambos ojos con una mano.

—No me apetece en lo absoluto.

—Vamos chefcito, no te hagas el difícil. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?

Marco se relamió los labios con afán. Kyle se estremeció por la altanería de ese hombre.

—La última vez fue hace un mes. Y sólo fueron besos, Marco. No maximices un par de besos.

Marco se rió en la bocina del teléfono.

—Me encanta que te hagas el difícil—se relajó y con total sinceridad, le dijo—Hablando en serio, te extrañé Kyle.

—No puedo decir lo mismo cuando se trata de ti…

—Ya dime que me quieres, wey.

—"No, cabrón"

—Iralo, ya vi de quién aprendió lo necio este Hiro…

—Hiro no tiene nada que ver en esto, idiota.

—Sígueme diciendo que no y me lo voy a ligar, wey.

Kyle casi avienta el teléfono a la pared de no haber considerado el costo y la reparación del celular que seguramente, Tadashi no respetaría.

— ¿Y no habrá problema con Miguel?—preguntó con saña.

—Oh es cierto… nel, yo no me meto con personas que ya tienen un compromiso—Marco sonrió para sí. Escuchó los pasos de su hermano y empezó a susurrar—Oye, ¿Sabes si tu hermanito se peleó con el mío? Es decir, si se pelearon feo… ¿Sabes algo?

Kyle bajó la voz también al escuchar a Hiro escaleras abajo. Al parecer se le había caído algo y se pegó en el dedo pequeño del pie. Acto seguido, Baymax se infló y fue en su auxilio.

—Pues… No precisamente. El día que fue a verlo regresó bastante enojado. Después se enfermó y no quiso hablar de lo que ocurrió... Creí que tenía alguna infección en la garganta porque no emitía palabra alguna, sólo gruñidos.

— ¿Seguro que lo vacunaron contra la rabia?

—Sí, estoy seguro—Kyle ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de bromas.

—Pues a mí se me hace que sí se pelearon. Je, se le pasarán pronto, espero. Ya no soporto a Miguel con esa cara. Ya hasta me recuerda a tu jeta pero en feo.

—Colgaré ahora.

Mentira.

Siguieron hablando por al menos una hora. En cuanto Kyle notó que su batería empezó a marcar menos del 10% cortó la llamada, no sin antes despedirse del moreno coqueto con una maldición y una risita escalofriante.

Se volvió a acostar. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Un pensamiento empezaba a perturbarlo y era la sonrisa de Marco, aquella sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de Miguel…

Sin embargo, en sus sueños pasaba algo extraño cada noche. Perseguía a una figura… alguien a lo que no le podía dar alcance.

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Kyle salió de su curso de repostería. Desde que el menor de los Rivera había alabado su habilidad para los postres se tomó en serio la adquisición y perfeccionamiento de una nueva habilidad culinaria.

Ese día, Tadashi se iría de vacaciones y regresaría en dos semanas. Tuvo que apresurarse en el curso para hacer los mismos pasteles de Tía Cass pero con su toque personal.

Iba pasando cerca del parque cuando un bonito sonido empezó a inundar sus oídos. Una melodía increíblemente bella que podía doblegar al más insensible.

Era algo inusual. Era el sonido de varias guitarras. Fue guiado hasta unas bancas y pudo vislumbrar a una bella chica tocando al lado de otro joven de tez blanca. Era extraño ver a dos jóvenes músicos tocando en el parque. Se acercó un poco más, al ver a otro joven… y a otro más. Eran en total ocho chicos y el hombre que dirigía la melodía sentado al frente de todos ellos en una silla plegable.

Hubiese reconocido esa silueta donde quiera.

—Da capo, chicos. Uno doce trece—Miguel empezó a tocar la melodía otra vez.

Kyle se sentó cerca de ellos tratando de pasar desapercibido para escuchar la interpretación completa. No pudo evitarlo. Simplemente se sentó a escuchar y sentir.

Por alguna extraña razón. Miguel empezaba a bajar el sonido de la melodía. El chico suspiró cansado y les dijo a sus amigos:

—Uh, creo que eso es todo por hoy chicos. Necesitan ensayar más. La primera cuerda, afínate. Nos vemos pasado mañana ¿sale?

Los demás chicos asintieron, le pagaron a Miguel, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Miguel se sentó en el banco más cercano con su guitarra en mano y empezó a ver las nubes, las hojas de los árboles y los pajarillos revoloteando. Los miró con atención, ignorando todo el ruido que los transeúntes hacían. Se dirigió hacia un pajarito que se había caído del nido. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso encima de sus piernas.

El pajarito empezó a mover sus alitas buscando la forma de tomar vuelo.

Miguel lo limpió de la poca tierra que se quedó atorada en su plumaje sin asustarlo. Le dio el tiempo suficiente para que el pajarito extendiera sus alas y empezara a aletear.

—Vuela y sé libre, pequeño—le dijo Miguel al ver a aquel gorrioncito emprender el vuelo por primera vez.

—Así que guías a los más débiles a alcanzar sus metas—lo sorprendió Kyle al salir de su escondite—Que conmovedor.

A Miguel casi se le baja la presión, necesitaría una Coca-Cola para recomponerse. El cocinero se sentó junto a él y encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse.

—Hola, Kyle.

—Lento, comparado con tu rápida ejecución ¿no?

—Je, lo siento… no es común verte en los parques… ni fuera de la cocina, según Hiro…—Kyle lo miró, percibiendo el ligero rastro de tristeza al mencionar a su hermano.

—Es curioso. Jamás te había visto por aquí, aunque frecuento esta zona.

— ¿A qué se debe?

—Capturo niños del parque y los cocino para mi sopa.

Miguel sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de él al imaginarse a ese hombre con cola y cuernos menear un cazo donde salía una mano pequeña. Sí lo creía capaz de eso.

—Bah, un chiste. Sólo vengo a mi curso de repostería.

Miguel se sintió aliviado y soltó una pequeña risa. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

—Entonces ¿Estás practicando recetas nuevas?

—Claro, mira esto—Kyle sacó su celular y le enseñó unas fotos de sus más recientes creaciones: pastelitos con forma de gato, gelatinas pequeñas con huellitas y un pastel con un pequeño clon de Mochi en la parte superior.

Miguel se sorprendió por lo extrañamente adorable de los diseños.

—Es raro pensar que un tipo como tú, que se ve todo rudo con ganas de golpear al primero que se le ponga enfrente haga postres con estos diseños…

—Seré un chef, mocoso. Debo aprender. Si es comida, me incumbe.

Guardó su celular antes de que a Miguel se le ocurriera ver su galería entera. Había cosas no aptas para sus "inocentes ojos" como una selfie de Marco sin camisa y con cara de pato presumiendo abdomen. Messenger… no pregunten.

Ya se estaba ganando la confianza de ese mariachi, por lo que empezaron a platicar con soltura. Kyle no había cruzado palabra con él desde que los había visitado en la casa de Tía Cass la última vez. Tenía un objetivo en mente, y era averiguar qué sucedía con ese mocoso y el enano.

Poco a poco fue dirigiendo la plática hasta llegar al tema de Hiro.

—Oh, los imprevistos son terribles—Kyle se recargó y lanzó la colilla de cigarro en un bote cercano—Como Tadashi, que pensó salir estas semanas. No nos avisó y hemos estado muy ocupados junto con los chicos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—Miguel era curioso por naturaleza y no evito preguntar.

—Vacaciones. Se las merece. Sin él, somos un desastre, pero es demasiado trabajo ¿No lo sabías?

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras Kyle seguía hablando.

—Creí que Hiro te pediría ayuda por sugerencia de Tadashi. Pero ustedes tienen compromisos, entonces pensé que no era la mejor opción.

—Pues… hemos estados ocupados… B-bueno, si Hiro lo hubiera pedido…

—Entonces Hiro no te dijo que Tadashi se iría… Ni que necesitaba tu ayuda.

—N-No… —Miguel ignoró la intención bastante notoria de Kyle.

El mayor prendió otro cigarrillo, dándole una profunda calada. Miro por un instante el semblante de Miguel. Ese imbécil no sabía disimular la tristeza. Su mirada gacha, sus ojos algo acuosos, sus manos aferradas entre sí, sosteniendo una plumilla.

Kyle pensó en la canción que Miguel estaba interpretando hace unos minutos. Una forma linda de canalizar la tristeza era el arte, de hecho. Y ver a Miguel de esa forma, tocando su guitarra como si de un lamento se tratara, era hermoso.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado una interpretación así. Parecía de pronto que la guitarra lloraba…

Ese pensamiento lo distrajo de más, caló el humo del cigarro de manera errónea y empezó a toser. Quizá debería dejar de fumar por un tiempo.

— ¡AY DIOS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?—Miguel empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda. Cuando se repuso, Kyle inhaló con fuerza y le pidió un momento para respirar mejor—Quizá sea el cigarro.

—Lo sé, Miguel. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Sé que puedo morir por cáncer, algún problema cardiovascular o tener alguna deficiencia pulmonar—dijo por fin tras terrible ataque de tos. Y con total intención, prosiguió—Ah. Las enfermedades son terribles. La última infección respiratoria de Hiro lo tiró en la cama y lo dejó afónico. Baymax se ocupó de él, ahora que estuve asistiendo a los cursos.

Miguel se inquietó y preguntó sin pensar:

— ¿Qué? ¿Hiro se enfermó? ¿ESTA BIEN?

Bingo…

—Por supuesto. Creí que también lo sabías…

—N-No… No me mencionó nada…

—Y tampoco te dijo que se enfermó justo después de ir a verte al conservatorio, a pesar de desobedecer a Tía Cass…

Patada en el hígado del Rivera menor. Básicamente, si no fuera por esa visita Hiro no hubiese estado enfermo y ahora Kyle se lo recriminaba "indirectamente".

—No me enteré de nada…

—Entiendo que mi hermano no sea el más comunicativo de todos, pero lo que no me explico es por qué no fuiste a visitarlo en todos estos días.

Miguel titubeó. Ya no estaba enojado, estaba ARREPENTIDO. Su mente dio vueltas y más vueltas los últimos días en torno a la relación que tenía con su novio. Sí, le había gritado, pero no se había creído capaz de hacerlo y no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras. Cuando por fin recapacitó, no sabía con qué cara ir a la casa Hamada para pedirle perdón. Y ahora, el hermano mayor estaba cuestionando si sabía que su novio (porque aún eran novios ¿cierto?) había estado convaleciente.

Guardó la guitarra y suspiró, tomándose algunos cabellos de la cabeza.

—Es mi culpa…

El motociclista guardó silencio, invitándolo a hablar.

—Hiro está molesto conmigo. Le dije cosas horribles…

Miguel le contó a Kyle toda la versión de aquel día lluvioso en el que Hiro y él tuvieron su primera pelea "grave". Kyle lo iba a mandar al demonio, pues no pensó que le hubiera dicho tales cosas al menor, pero le interesó los motivos.

—Marco me había dicho algo respecto al casero, pero él no se presionó tanto… Miguel, aprende a controlar tu estrés y tus actividades, idiota.

—Qué gran consejo, pero si lo hubiese seguido antes quizá no hubiese arruinado mi relación en pocos segundos… Estuvo mal lo que le dije…

—Fue terrible.

— ¡SOY UN ASCO DE PERSONA!—Miguel se cubrió el rostro. No quería llorar, pero lo hizo por toda esa frustración que sentía—SOY EL PEOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO. ¡NO MEREZCO A TU HERMANO! BUAAAAAAA

Ay no, Kyle no contaba con eso. Intentó lo único que se le vino a la mente. Alguna vez Baymax le dio "apoyo emocional" así que lo imitó.

Le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda adjuntas a un simple: —Ya, ya…

Tampoco esperaba que el menor lo abrazara sin pedirle permiso de invadir su espacio personal. Kyle no lo apartó aunque le desagradara No se atrevió a hacerlo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar con exactitud.

Cuando Miguel se desahogó un poco y su llanto se volvió más quedo, Kyle le dio un pequeño "zape" como Marco le había enseñado.

—Ouch… Tienes la mano pesada.

—Me estás ensuciando…

—Oh, perdón.

Kyle se sacudió la playera blanca que llevaba ese día. Algunos rastros del moco de Miguel habían quedado impregnados en ella. Sacó de su pantalón un pañuelo para emergencias en la cocina, había limpiado la mesa con él pero no creyó que le importara al mexicano.

—Ten esto.

—Gracias—Miguel se sonó la nariz con fuerza. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas rápidamente. Su desahogo repentino con un confidente con el que nunca creyó contar le había dado cierto valor, pero es mínimo comparado con la culpabilidad que había evadido hasta ese momento.

Recordó la cara de Hiro, sus ojitos rasgados llenos de tristeza, su pelo mojado y escurriéndole por la frente y lo peor: su expresión dolida. Claro que se iba a acordar de esa imagen, la tendría presente por el resto de su vida si no iba a pedirle una disculpa.

Miró al motociclista, pidiéndole o incluso suplicándole que intercediera por él. Lo miró a los ojos, como si mirara una parte de Hiro, e intentó abrir la boca, pero nada salió.

La mirada de Kyle, sin embargo, no estaba en la misma sintonía de la de él. Él sólo veía los ojos de un adolescente atormentado por sus acciones. Prefería mil veces esa sonrisa cálida con la que lo saludaba al entrar al café, con la que se despedía después de pasar unas horas con Hiro en su habitación o incluso esa sonrisa que le dedicó al alabar por primera vez ese pastel de moka.

Haría algo por él, no precisamente interceder con el menor de los Hamada, pero sus acciones estaban dirigidas a hacerlo sentir mejor después de haberle hecho reflexionar.

—Ven acá, mocoso. Acompáñame.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Estás sordo? Ven, quizá no pueda hacer mucho, pero al menos te servirá para enfriar esa mente tan enredada que tienes.

Kyle se levantó y se dirigió a una pequeña heladería cercana. Miguel guardó sus cosas como pudo, arrugando partituras, colgándose el estuche y tomando con una mano el atril. Lo siguió con la cabeza baja, como un perrito recién regañado.

— ¿Sabor?—preguntó el mayor.

—Eh…

Kyle alzó la ceja. Al parecer no estaba listo para elegir.

—Será un helado de chocolate—dijo sin más.

—P-pero… No, Kyle. Espera, esto es mucha molestia.

El heladero le dio un cono con helado de chocolate, chispas de colores y una cereza de adorno.

Miguel lo miró perplejo. Era el gesto más humanitario que jamás espero de ese hombre. Lo tomó como pudo, pues sus cosas aún le estorbaban.

—Siéntate en ese lugar—le señaló una pequeña banca en el interior del recinto—Ahora te alcanzo.

Miguel obedeció, se sentó en una banquita que tenía al lado una mesa pequeña. Maniobró como pudo para guardar bien todas sus cosas, procurando no ensuciar nada.

Cuando Kyle se sentó junto a él, tenía el mismo helado.

—Al parecer es tu favorito—dijo Miguel con pena. El regalo inesperado lo desconcertó bastante.

—Lo es. Hiro y yo siempre peleábamos por la última cucharada de helado de chocolate.

Miguel sonrió de lado al escuchar eso. Hiro amaba ese sabor. También era su favorito.

—Lo sé… Algunas veces lo combinaba con ositos de goma y con más golosinas.

—Eso es asqueroso—Kyle lo comentó sin malicia, pero su rostro nunca ocultaba su desagrado—Hiro es raro…

Decidió darle un giro inesperado a la conversación ahora que ya sabía lo que sucedió entre los tórtolos. Vio un pequeño cartel pegado en la pared del local y se acercó a verlo.

SEGUNDO FESTIVAL INTERCULTURAL

"MÚSICA EN AMÉRICA"

PROGRAMA ESPECIAL

Kyle leyó el cartel por completo. Le sorprendió que la zona donde Marco y Miguel vivían estuviera organizando dicho evento.

—Oye, mocoso.

Miguel estaba comiéndose el helado rápidamente para no ensuciar sus papeles. Maldijo cuando una gota de helado le ensució la ropa.

— ¡AGH! No puede ser…

— ¿Sabías de esto?—preguntó Kyle señalando el cartel—Al parecer se organiza cerca de su apartamento.

—Oh sí. Marco y yo vamos a participar—dijo Miguel prestándole atención por fin—Es un evento cultural. Será en grande, como un concierto pero sin pagar. La organización es muy buena, ya somos parte del programa.

— ¿Crees que podamos asistir?—preguntó Kyle. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los hermanos Rivera en un escenario.

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Qué van a tocar?—preguntó—No me digas… mariachi…

—En realidad… No. Es diferente. Vamos a tocar un poco de rock en español.

Kyle se mostró más interesado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hermanos dieran un salto tan extravagante en sus presentaciones?

De música de mariachi a rock. Wow… En efecto, Kyle ignoraba cuán versátiles podían ser los Rivera. En muchos sentidos.

—No tengo idea de que suceda, pero quiero ver eso. Es un concierto gratis…

—En serio, no puedes perdértelo.

— ¿Tu hermano va bien con los ensayos?—preguntó inconscientemente. Se mordió la lengua pero Miguel respondió con naturalidad.

—Ya estamos ensayando. Je, Marco aún está trabajando en eso del trabajo en equipo. Estaremos en el escenario con algunos amigos. Tocaremos con una banda, ¡y será increíble!

Vaya cambio de humor tan drástico.

— ¿Cuándo es?—preguntó Kyle para pedirle un permiso a cuenta de vacaciones a Tadashi.

—En dos semanas.

—Tadashi estará aquí para entonces. Puedo llevarlo ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Invita a todos los que gustes. Es un evento para todos—Miguel volvió a sonreír. Bien hecho, Kyle Hamada.

—Espero no arrepentirme, Miguel.

—No te preocupes, en serio te va a gustar.

Kyle se terminó el helado primero, por lo que pagó ambos consumos y se despidió del menor.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Bye…

Miguel le dijo adiós con la mano, pero antes:

— ¡KYLE! Eh… Gracias por el helado. De verdad… me ayudaste mucho hoy. Espero compensarlo pronto.

El mencionado sintió algo agradable. No sabía con qué relacionarlo, si con la felicidad que le provocaba volver a comer helado de chocolate sin tener que batirse en duelo con Hiro, si con el hecho de haber ayudado a una persona o si era por el simple hecho de ver a Miguel sonreír.

—No es nada, adiós.

Kyle se marchó de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su cara de siempre, sólo había una pequeña diferencia: esa sonrisita de felicidad que pocas personas habían visto.

Oh no…

Al llegar a casa fue directo a su habitación y se echó en su cama para tomar una siesta. Miró los mensajes de Marco y le respondió algo rápido.

Cayó en brazos de Morfeo, hasta que un Hiro bastante enojado entró a su habitación azotando la puerta. Le molestó el ruido que hizo y se levantó con toda la intención de reprenderlo.

— ¡MOCOSO! ¡Sé que Tadashi no está, pero no por ello estaré aguantando tus…!—se percató rápidamente de un grito de desesperación del otro lado de la puerta—Hey, enano. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hiro se había aventado a su cama con los brazos abiertos. ¿Preguntaba qué le ocurría? Ahí va la respuesta.

— ¡El arrepentimiento llega tarde! ¿NO ES CIERTO, KYLE?

El mayor se confundió, pues era demasiado ambigua.

—No te entiendo.

Hiro no tenía la intención de contarle, al menos no en ese momento.

No después de que le hizo las burlas más pesadas durante las últimas semanas. ¿Así quería que confiara en él? ¿Tan sólo por sonar preocupado? No… No le iba a decir que Miguel pedía, rogaba incluso, verlo. Ni tampoco le diría de esos mensajes que llegaron donde Miguel aceptaba ser un idiota sin raciocinio e implorando su perdón.

¿Para qué decírselo a Kyle? Su enojo desmedido le prohibía hacerlo.

Pero el mayor no necesitó respuesta para imaginar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano. A petición de Tadashi, lo había estudiado el último mes (aunque se negara a aceptarlo). Sus observaciones se centraban en la conducta de Hiro, específicamente a qué tipo de cosas reaccionaba y qué gestos hacía.

Volvió a tocar con paciencia.

—Enano, ¿te estás muriendo?—preguntó para hacerlo reaccionar—Para llamar a Tadashi o a tu novio y que me ayuden con eso del…

La puerta se abrió por completo y un Hiro molesto apareció extendiendo los brazos.

— ¿VES? ESTOY BIEN, ¡YA DÉJAME SÓLO!

Kyle lo miró con tranquilidad. No quería soltarle un golpe porque era su hermano (cofcofelqueprometiocuidarcofcof aún contra su voluntad) y porque no era tan salvaje.

Resolvió tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo consigo a la sala.

Sacó un tazón donde le sirvió algo de cereal y se lo dio en la mano. Hiro estaba semi-impresionado por eso. Tomó el tazón y empezó a comer, dejando que las hojuelas se ablandaran por la leche.

—Mínimo así no podrás discutir—Kyle se sirvió una gran taza de café y lo llevó a la sala para conversar con él—Escucha, Hiro… Tadashi se fue hace poco, así que al menos, por unas dos semanas debes soportarme y yo a ti… y esta vez, no hay mediador. Hagamos las cosas más fáciles. ¿Está bien?

Hiro comía su cereal en silencio, mirando a Kyle de vez en cuando. Suspiró después de dar la última cucharada. Miró a Kyle y asintió dos veces.

—E-Esta bien. Creo que te picó un bicho raro… O quizá estuviste expuesto a alguna radiación extraña y eso te afectó el cerebro… pero entiendo el punto.

Kyle rodó los ojos y dejó el café en la mesa.

—No se me da bien esto de "hablar" con las personas, pero… ¿Quisieras decirme por qué estás de mal humor?

Hiro estuvo a punto de recriminarle todo lo que le había hecho las últimas semanas, pero no pudo porque la actitud comprensiva de Kyle no era usual.

—Te diré… si prometes no burlarte.

Kyle tomó su taza de café y sorbió un poco nuevamente, haciendo un ademán para que continuara.

—Pues… Tengo problemas con Miguel. Eso es todo.

Kyle se alzó de hombros aceptando tan corta respuesta, de verdad no quería escuchar la misma historia de nuevo.

—Se resolverán pronto, enano. Ya, duerme. Como alguna vez me dijo Marco… el sol sale para todos.

Hiro miró las agujetas de sus tennis, pensando en que no sería tan fácil esta vez. Antes, cuando Miguel y él peleaban, les resultaba sencillo pedir disculpas "porque no era nada grave" y porque eran mejores amigos.

No pensó que su orgullo fuese un impedimento más para concretar una disculpa, o mínimo, aceptarla.

Hiro se fue a su cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kyle se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano al sentirse incómodo y culpable nuevamente. Su hermano le estaba teniendo confianza por primera vez en muchos años y él sólo planeaba decirle que todo mejoraría.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kyle salía de su curso, volvió a encontrar a Miguel en el parque. Lo saludó con cierta alegría y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para ir con él.

Kyle se acercó con su aspecto de malandro para volver a saludarlo.

— ¡KYLE! Qué gusto verte—Miguel le sonrió y le chocó la mano, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba como solía hacerlo con sus compas.

—Lo mismo digo, mocoso—el más alto sonrió con una mueca de alegría y escepticismo—Hey, ya no te ves como la mierda.

—Lo sé. De cierta forma me sirvió hablar contigo. Eres un increíble consejero ¿sabes?

Kyle le revolvió el cabello para quitarle las hojas de los árboles. Bueno, Miguel era apenas siete u ocho centímetros más pequeño que él, pero aprovechó la poca ventaja que tenía.

—Me alegro mucho, mocoso.

Empezaron a platicar nuevamente de lo que Kyle estaba haciendo en el Lucky Cat y sus nuevos proyectos y metas.

—…Y con el dinero que ahorre, compre una batería de cocina nueva. ¡ES INCREÍBLE! Llegará esta semana y así podré cocinar mucho mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

—Súper. Invítame a comer para ver si es tan buena como dices—sugirió Miguel con esa alegría característica.

—Desde luego que lo haré. Y prepararé de esas cosas picantes que tanto les gustan a los mexicanos. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Chil… quiles?

— ¿Chilaquiles?

—Exacto. Eso estaría perfecto. Un verdadero reto complacer un estómago mexicano ¿cierto?

Miguel no podía creer que Kyle, el mal encarado, el pinche chefcito como le decía Marco, estuviera hablando con él amenamente. Lo esperaba de todos, incluso de Baymax o de Mochi, pero no de Kyle.

—Te advierto que soy muy exigente—dijo Miguel alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos— ¿Puedo llevar a Marco también?

—Pues cubro con muchas exigencias, niño—Kyle se rió al imaginarse al idiota de Marco intentando probar su comida mexicana sin llorar o sin quejarse y se sentó en una banca del parque.

Miguel le secundó y miró atentamente el semblante de Kyle. Pensó en que sería un momento apropiado para darle un pequeño obsequio.

—Uhm, Kyle…

— ¿Sí?

Miguel sacó de su sudadera un sobre pequeño. Se lo entregó al mayor quien lo examinó de cerca. Tenía una especie de agradecimiento escrito de puño y letra de Miguel.

— ¿Y esto?

—Es un boleto especial… por así decirlo. Es para el próximo concierto de Avenged…

Kyle se quedó pasmado. Le tembló la mano, el cuerpo y el mundo. ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?

—…Pero… no han salido siquiera a la venta.

—Tómalo, hombre. Es porque me ayudaste a despejar mi mente. Creí que no podía hacer nada mejor por ti que conseguirte esto.

Kyle lo tomó como uno de los tesoros más grandes de la humanidad. Era como un obsequio de gratitud. Todo por ayudar a Miguel.

—Debe valer una fortuna…

—No en realidad. Un amigo me ayuda a conseguirlos. Es gratis, así que… pues ya, tómalo.

—Miguel… Uhm… ¿Qué digo? No suelo recibir este tipo de obsequios.

—Un "Gracias" estaría bien.

—…Gracias—Kyle guardó el boleto y dudó de lo que pasaría ahora. Su corazón se había acelerado, ya no sabía qué le sucedía. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Su mejor estrategia fue decirle: —… EH… Ya me debo ir. Hiro está solo y no me conviene dejarlo así.

Miguel se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Esa sensación de tristeza al recordar que no le había respondido los últimos mensajes reapareció con lentitud. Intentó ocultarlo, cosa casi imposible, pero lo hizo bien.

—Está bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte. Y… bueno, no. Ya nada. Esteee… ¿Te veré mañana también?

Kyle ya estaba alucinando. Esas no eran citas ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que si—Kyle se levantó del banco al mismo tiempo que Miguel y se despidió con la mano—Nos vemos.

— ¡Hasta mañana!

Fue así como los pequeños encuentros entre Kyle y Miguel se repitieron por lo menos seis días más. Compartieron muchas cosas, desde discos hasta algunos secretos de familia. Kyle escuchó cómo Marco dormía todo torcido y se quejaba en las noches, mentándole la madre a medio mundo en sus sueños, y Miguel escuchó la tragicomedia de Hiro y las botitas voladoras de Mochi donde el gato terminó incendiando dos floreros de tía Cass y el cabello de un cliente (que afortunadamente, sólo era un peluquín).

Era divertido pasar tiempo juntos. De alguna forma, Miguel encontró un buen apoyo moral para pedirle perdón a Hiro todos los días. Lo conocía, sabía que su enojo no podía durar tanto. A lo mucho y eso exagerando, un mes.

A veces le mandaba mensajes al chef para pedirle ayuda con algún consejo culinario por exigencia de Marco (quien aprovechaba y le mandaba saludos) y le pedía ayuda con su propio hermano sin ser demasiado explícito en lo que quería. Era discreto o eso procuraba, pues no dudaba de Kyle, sino de sí mismo.

Kyle le sugirió ser sutil, pues cuando Hiro recibía las noticias de golpe no reaccionaba muy bien. No es que Miguel le hubiese contado todas sus preocupaciones, pero Kyle lo intuía y se sentía más aliviado al contribuir a la felicidad de ese chico tan bonito.

Aunque, Miguel tenía razones para empezar a dudar del silencio de Kyle, pues casi todo lo que le contaba, de alguna forma, Marco lo terminaba sabiendo.

Uno de esos días, se despidió de Kyle y regresó corriendo a su casa para preparar su uniforme del trabajo. Ya habían pasado las peores cosas, ya habían arreglado lo de la renta, estaban a punto de culminar sus presentaciones en el Conservatorio y con las serenatas, sólo faltaba cubrir su trabajo y la presentación del Festival.

Antes de irse, miró su celular y decidió mandarle mensaje a Hiro.

" _Hiro… Contéstame por favor._

 _He pensado mucho en lo que estamos pasando…_

 _De verdad quisiera hablar contigo."_

Hiro, quien estaba atendiendo el Lucky Cat al lado de sus fieles amigos, tratando de lidiar con las mil órdenes, no atendió el teléfono de inmediato.

No fue sino hasta que llegó Kyle a salvarlos. Tarde, como los últimos días.

—Wasabi… ¿QUÉ HACES CON MI RELOJ?—preguntó Kyle ofuscando entrando a la cocina.

—Lo estoy ajustando. Estaba retrasado por 5 segundos, Kyle—Wasabi terminó el ajuste y colocó el reloj en la barra.

—Sí… ¡GRACIAS…! Pero el estofado que dejé a su cargo ya se carbonizó—respondió el moreno viendo al fondo de la olla pequeña donde se supone lo había dejado. Miró la horrible plasta y sin preguntar, la tiró en la basura. Miró a Gogo, quien cortaba y cortaba vegetales sin remedio.

—Hey, Gogo… Ya es suficiente—Kyle le quitó el cuchillo y lo enterró en la tabla de picar con precisión y fuerza. Gogo hizo un puchero y se puso un delantal para ayudar de mesera.

Kyle se sobó el puente de la nariz. Su nula calma en la cocina lo caracterizaba muy bien y era conocido por ello.

Se distrajo al ver a Baymax tirando todas las cacerolas y los platos de la vajilla mientras Fred alzaba todo, escoba en mano para limpiar el suelo y juntar los vidrios rotos.

—FRED—Kyle lo tomó casi de la solapa— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS...?

—Calma, viejo. Sólo ayudé a Baymax a lavar y acomodar los platos.

Kyle estaba en medio de un desastre total e inminente. Suspiro lo más que pudo y con un grito que le nació desde las entrañas, mando a llamar a Hiro y los demás.

Los comensales miraron la cocina asustados. Hiro palideció y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, disculpándose con sus clientes.

—Je, disculpen un MOMENTO—Se metió a la cocina rápidamente y vio a Wasabi temblando de miedo, a Gogo con los brazos cruzados bastante molesta, a un Fred apenado y a un Baymax parpadeando quedamente mientras todos miraban al temible chef.

Kyle estaba enojado.

Furioso.

Emperrado.

Encabronado.

Terrible.

Maligno.

El diablo.

Córtese el pelo gei.

Kyle los regañó por aproximadamente diez minutos, diciendo que el trabajo que estaban desempeñando era mediocre y que un mono podría hacerlo mejor.

Hiro lo tranquilizó como pudo, y le hizo reconocer que los chicos estaban ayudando lo mejor que podían, pero que no estaban obligados a hacerlo.

Refunfuñando, Kyle asintió, se disculpó a regañadientes y todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Cuando el Lucky Cat por fin cerró, los chicos estaban totalmente agotados. Se despidieron temerosos de Kyle, deseándole una buena noche y de Hiro, dándole consejos de cómo pedirles ayuda si lo necesitaba, ya que se quedaría sólo con ese chef neandertal carente de raciocinio cuando se enojaba.

Hiro los calmó y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Suspiró pegando su espalda a la puerta. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello descontrolado y miró al techo.

—Qué día…

Miró su celular para cerciorarse de la hora. Eran las 10:37 de la noche.

Le llamó la atención algunas notificaciones de mensajes. El remitente era Miguel.

Sintió una pequeña pizca de esperanza, que se fue diluyendo cuando leyó el mensaje. La intención de Miguel era hablar de su relación y pedirle perdón como mil veces más, pero ese mensaje se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

No respondió. Se levantó y fue a ver a su hermano que seguramente le reclamaría si no lo ayudaba a limpiar todo.

Tomó el trapo, acomodó sillas, limpió mesas y lavó algunas cosas. Vio la chaqueta de su hermano encima de la barra y le gritó:

— ¡KYLE! ¿DÓNDE DEJO ESTA COSA?

El mayor le respondió desde la cocina:

— ¡Dónde no estorbe!—Ah, esa se la había aprendido a Marco.

Hiro tomó la prenda de mala gana y la llevó hasta su habitación. En cuanto entró, aventó la chamarra a la cama, pero por un error de cálculo, la prenda cayó encima del buró y tiró varias cosas: discos, papeles, bolígrafos, etc.

Se apresuró a recoger todo antes de que Kyle subiera y lo asesinara por desacomodar sus cosas. Mientras colocaba los discos en orden alfabético, un pequeño sobre amarillo le llamó la atención. Hamada tomó el sobrecito y lo examinó curioso por naturaleza.

Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Había una pequeña leyenda que recitaba:

"Para Kyle. Muchas gracias por todo."

Reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte. Le ayudó a hacer miles de tareas e investigaciones, le pedía que fuera con él al mandado con una libretita en mano donde estaban escritos todo lo que Marco y él necesitarían, cuando tocaba anotaba sus ideas en hojas sueltas y éstas se convertían en las letras de sus composiciones.

Era la caligrafía de Miguel.

Abrió el sobrecito y encontró el preciado boleto de Avenged Sevenfold. Hiro hizo una conexión increíblemente rápida al pensar en una posibilidad. Sintió la pesadez en sus hombros y en el pecho. Ahora podía decir abiertamente "esto se siente feo".

—Kyle…—Hiro bajó las escaleras y se colocó en la puerta de la cocina.

El mayor, que salió de la cocina lo miro después de masajearse las sienes. Fue difícil despegar todo el cochambre de las cacerolas.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Se limpió las manos con un trapo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermano. Descubrió que estaba sujetando el boleto.

— ¿Estuviste hablando con Miguel?

—... Si—El mayor no sabía que responder, en realidad no temía nada. Sólo era un boleto que Hiro había encontrado y eso no era grave.

Hiro empezó a pasear de un lado a otro. Su mente brillante empezó a crear una película muy simple de entender y difícil de asimilar. Y no le importó callar esta vez, ya no tenía caso ocultárselo.

—Entonces... Mi novio, Miguel, quien me ignoró durante semanas, que evadía mis mensajes, que se la pasaba de ensayo en ensayo... Estuvo conversando amenamente con mi hermano mayor todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué?—Hiro no le recriminaba, lo que lo desconcertaba era: ¿Por qué Kyle, el más rudo, antipático, estricto, el menos comprensivo, el que más daba miedo, aquel que no le tenía confianza a nadie más que a Tadashi y a sí mismo... Hablando acerca del amor, de música y quizá de problemas con un muchachito mexicano saturado de actividades en una ciudad futurista... Extraño. Aún más extraña la disponibilidad de Kyle. —Por eso te tardabas tanto en regresar, dejándome sólo con miles de clientes en el local…

Kyle no contestó. Trató de ser discreto pero no considero la lógica ni el intelecto de su hermano en el plan.

—Hiro...

El mejor lo miro impaciente. No quería decirlo, para nada, era una idea absurda, poco creíble e incluso aterradora. ¿Miguel y Kyle?...

— ¿Estuvieron saliendo?—preguntó el menor.

—Estás loco, enano. De verdad lo estás. Acepto que salí con él para tomar un helado. No fue la gran cosa... Y lo ayudé con algún asunto, por eso me dio el boleto.

Hiro abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Todo el temor que sentía lo había externado más rápido de lo que se creyó capaz.

—No... No es posible... Se supone que…

Kyle se estaba hartando de la escena. Se dirigió a la nevera para sacar un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Recordó entonces que Hiro odiaba perder… Kyle tomó una cuchara, lamió con tranquilidad el exquisito postre y sonrío bastante divertido.

Jugarle bromas a Hiro era lo mejor. Creyó que debía darle un pequeño empujón para que se reconciliara con Miguel, y sabía que el punto débil de su hermano era la competencia interminable con él mismo. Hiro vs. Kyle. La pelea que nunca terminaría.

—Mmmm… sí. De acuerdo. Quizá conversamos más de lo que era necesario. Y… sé que eres su novio, que todo lo hacen o hicieron juntos. Pero al menos hice algo que tú no.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Hiro lo miró sin entender—No he hablado con él por sus idioteces y…

—Calla. Miguel me mostró los mensajes que te ha enviado últimamente. Hermano, no estás haciendo que su relación mejore. Y lo que hice, fue… "entender sus motivos". ¿Sabías que estuvo a punto de perder su casa y por eso se vio en necesidad de buscar más actividades que lucraran?

Hiro se quedó pasmado, como si fuera una cachetada que lo hacía ver más allá de su situación.

—No tenía idea. Ni la más mínima.

—Debiste darle espacio, mocoso. En una relación no todo gira alrededor de ti. Miguel es demasiado responsable y dedicado. No había visto a una persona así en mi vida...—Kyle empezó a hablar de más—Hiro, él merecía que lo comprendieras.

Hiro no tenía ni idea. No la tenía porque Miguel jamás le dijo todo ello. Ahora tenía a su hermano restregándole en la cara su egoísmo y también su poca accesibilidad al diálogo.

—Y más importante aún… En cualquier momento puedes perder a Miguel por tu arrogancia. ¿Eres consciente de eso?—le preguntó Kyle sin quitarle la vista de encima. El otro Hamada no habló. Se sintió como un verdadero idiota—En cambio, yo me he ganado su confianza... Y el amor nace a partir de ella ¿sabes?

Hiro sintió un frío aterrador recorrerle la espina dorsal. Imaginó la escena donde Miguel le pedía que lo escuchara, que lo apoyara, lo vio entregándole su confianza a alguien que no era él. Y luego, lo que más había temido últimamente:

—Estás diciéndome que... ¿Estás enamorado de Miguel?

El juego empezó sin advertencia. Lo que empezó como una travesura de Kyle estaba tornándose peligroso. ¿Cuándo el juego transgrede la realidad? El mundo de Kyle, estable y sin tantas preocupaciones se vino abajo. Titubeo bastante, pues no pensó seriamente en eso hasta que Hiro, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos inquisidores se lo cuestionó.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? Es una estupidez— Kyle dejó de comer helado, botando la cuchara en el bowl. Se sintió acorralado. No admitiría en frente del enano que, de alguna forma, sentía una atracción bastante fuerte por el Rivera menor. El interrogatorio de Hiro lo carcomía de culpa y de terror.

—No puede ser…—El menor de los Hamada se sintió extraño ante su descubrimiento. No creyó que fuese posible que una persona como Kyle se fijara en Miguel ni en un millón de años, excepto quizá porque era atractivo— ¡Eres un…!

Estuvo a punto de soltar una grosería. Intentó arrebatarle el boleto pero no lo consiguió.

—No puedo creerlo…

Kyle lo sintió con algo de amargura. Pero él no se retractaba con facilidad. Además, su mentira tenía algunos toques de verdad. Si, Miguel lo atraía... Lo atraía por esa sonrisa que lo hacía diferenciarse de su hermano.

Hiro lo miró con tristeza y decepción. Sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Se encerró en su habitación tomando su teléfono con fuerza para mandarle urgentemente un mensaje a Miguel.

 _ **Hiro:**_

" _Yo también necesito hablar contigo._

 _Debo verte cuanto antes._

 _Ven a mi casa mañana, si te es posible"_

Necesitaba corroborar que todo aquello que le dijo Kyle sobre Miguel era cierto. Se acurrucó en su cama, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría debido a la hora. Se durmió aferrado a su almohada, pensando en qué era lo que debería decirle a Miguel en cuanto lo viera.

Necesitaba recuperar su confianza.

Mientras tanto, Kyle se recargó en uno de los asientos del café y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ugh… Lo creyó… Ese enano me sorprende cada día más.

Miró su celular. Marco le había enviado varios mensajes en las últimas horas.

Los respondió todos. Lo más relevante para el día siguiente era que su curso finalizaba y que llegarían tres juegos de baterías para cocina que Kyle había comprado gracias a los infomerciales y a las carreras. Sus nuevos sartenes estaban en camino.

Apagó la luz, al mismo tiempo que recibió un mensaje de buenas noches de parte de Marco.

Se fue a dormir sin pensar que el pequeño empujón que iba dirigido hacia Hiro en realidad lo estaba llevando a él a un abismo lleno de confusiones y caminos rebuscados, pues ya no sabía si uno lo llevaba a la cima del cielo y el otro lo conducía al infierno.

Pero así era la vida de un Hamada cuando se involucraba con un Rivera.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**


	6. Chapter 6 EL LADO OSCURO

**Capítulo 6 "El lado oscuro"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen. Marco posiblemente pertenece a Pixar y Kyle es propiedad de Meba. Sólo usamos el contenido por afición y nada más.

 **Nota 1:** En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores a 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, poquito drama.

 **Nota 2:** Bueno, pues ¡SORPRESA ALV!

Yep, son dos caps para compensar la espera :p

Quiero dedicar estos caps a dos personas importantes UuUr

La primera: Mi hermosa y amada chica, Nana Galán, por impulsarme a seguir con esto, a pesar de todas las dificultades. Eres maravillosa, te amo con todo mi lóbulo temporal.

La segunda: Mi querida Axu, porque esta canción es perfecta para el Marckyle, y le prometí dedicarle el cap donde saliera (y por ese empujoncito que me diste hace un mes, osi osi UuU).

Gracias por leer, chicos. Los I love you y los TKM.

Ahora sí, ¡A LEER!

 **Capítulo 6 "El lado oscuro"**

Kyle se despertó al día siguiente con una leve contractura en los hombros. Optó por estirarse para aliviar esta dolencia y seguir con las actividades que tenía programadas.

Fue a ver al dormitorio de Hiro, al parecer él se había ido con sus amigos a la universidad a hacer quién sabe qué cosas de nerds.

Básicamente, eran proyectos finales y solo quedaba entregar algunas cosas en San Fransokyo TECH, la escuela de gastronomía de Kyle había finalizado el curso una semana antes, y El Conservatorio finalizaría actividades esas semanas para dar paso a las vacaciones de verano.

Toda esa información la había compartido y obtenido gracias al mayor de los Rivera. Últimamente su trato era ameno.

Si, en las últimas semanas no se habían visto, pero Kyle agradecía que después del beso empezaran esos leves acercamientos más íntimos (demasiado íntimos). Ya se tenían la confianza suficiente para mandarse al diablo como un juego, para mandarse fotos de las actividades que estaban haciendo y quizá la parte más osada de Marco, tomarse fotos y enviárselas para decirle que quería verlo y que lo extrañaba. Marco era algo intenso, pero Kyle lo empezaba a conocer y no se asustaba. Le gustaba que fuese así.

Como sea, quizá ese día tampoco podría verlo. Se alzó de hombros, ladeando la cabeza para volver a estirarse y empezar un nuevo día en el Café de Tía Cass.

Se asomó en la nevera, todavía quedaba algo de helado de la noche anterior.

Decidió usarlo como postre, preparo su desayuno y comió bastante rápido, alimento a Mochi con un poco de atún y procuro regar las plantas que Tía Cass le había encargado. Miró con desagrado la basura, maldijo por un momento a Hiro quien se negó a tirarla los días que le tocaban.

Durante su jornada, estuvo preparando varios desayunos y almuerzos, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para contestarle todos los mensajes a Marco. El Rivera mayor le dijo que había visto a Miguel muy feliz últimamente, como si por arte de magia este se haya repuesto del mal de amores. Kyle sonrió, se sintió útil y con ganas inmensas de decirle a Marco que en parte se le debía a él ese cambio de actitud. Pero no... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Cuando atardeció, empezó a recoger y lavar los platos que estaban arrumbados en el lavadero, era fin de semana y Hiro aún no había llegado.

Su mente se quedó divagando en la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo que Hiro se enojara con él, le afectaba el motivo por lo cual lo había hecho.

No todos los días le juegas una broma a tu hermano que termina muy mal. Hiro quizá lo odiaba por descubrir que efectivamente, estaba "enamorado" de su novio.

Lo estuvo alguna vez, pero era diferente.

En su vida había tenido algunas relaciones, fugaces y nada fáciles, pero eran relaciones, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, jamás tuvo un percance de esa índole con ninguno de sus hermanos, por lo que la culpa lo carcomía vivo. No era cualquier cosa, era… el novio de su hermano.

Miguel... Ese chico tan bonito, con ese hoyuelo en la mejilla podía dejar babeando a muchas personas. Su físico era bueno, no tan bueno como el de Marco, pero aceptable. Empezó a creer que quizá lo veía más como una buena amistad que se fue fortaleciendo con el transcurso de pocos días.

Incluso así, se sentía muy bien pasar tiempo con él, estaba completamente seguro de que disfrutaba de la compañía de ese muchacho por todo lo que compartían, a pesar de tantas diferencias.

Sonrío al percatarse de aquello que había construido, y le dolió al mismo tiempo porque sabía de sobra que Miguel amaba a su hermano.

Hermano...

Hermano...

El hermano de Miguel.

Ugh. Era un sentimiento completamente diferente. Marco y él habían salido ya en varias ocasiones. Le molestaba muchas cosas de él, esa hermosa y hasta cierto punto, cruel sonrisa, era demasiado creída.

Una sonrisa que denotaba suficiencia.

Esa sonrisa tan perfecta con dientes alineados. Su lunar tan coqueto debajo del labio que ya en más de una ocasión había acariciado con los dedos y tocado con en medio de besos fugaces.

Marco...

Kyle frunció el ceño.

El nombre le sabía demasiado excitante y cálido a la vez. No lo odiaba, al contrario, le resultaba agradable cuando caminaban por la calle mientras platicaban de sus vidas (donde Marco facilitaba el 80% de la conversación), cuando se besaban y terminaban casi fajando en un callejón, o simplemente cuando intercambiaban miradas. A Kyle le gustaba el silencio, lo prefería mil veces antes que dar una explicación prolongada e innecesaria.

Pero le gustaba cuando Marco hablaba, o cuando respetaba su silencio, o cuando decía algunas cosas elocuentes. Le fascinaba su osadía, pero, más allá de lo que le gustaba, la desesperación de Marco y sus actitudes lo hacían reír.

Incluso en una ocasión, se tomaron de la mano porque Kyle lo reto argumentando que Marco era demasiado arrogante como para dar una muestra de afecto en público. Era una anécdota graciosa donde ambos terminaron sonrojados, paseando por el parque de la mano.

Kyle fue relajando poco a poco ese entrecejo fruncido, al ir recordando todas las experiencias con el moreno.

Marco Rivera... Era como un dulce de piloncillo para su vida, siendo tan "pinche amargado", como el mexicano lo llamaba.

Marco, el hombre al que odió inmensamente cuando estuvo a punto de arruinar su motocicleta. El chico que lo sacó de quicio las primeras veces que intentaba llamar su atención, el que lo fascinó y atrapó con su hermosa voz.

Su rostro, sus expresiones, esa pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al lograr algún objetivo, aquella actitud tan voraz y atrevida, esos labios tan deliciosos que le encantaría probar una, otra y otra vez.

Cuando reaccionó, una de las cazuelas que tenía una cantidad considerable de agua se le resbaló de las manos, mojando todo el delantal y parte de su playera.

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Se fue a cambiar rápidamente, pues odiaba estar empapado. Podría tomar un resfriado y arrepentirse luego por no abrir el café durante una semana, pero no. No quería eso.

—¡Carajo! ¿Dónde está la ropa limpia?

Pregunto al aire gruñendo. Estuvo buscando alguna playera que estuviera desgastada, pero se percató de que todas estaban en el cesto de ropa sucia. Pensó que sería mejor utilizar alguna de sus playeras "especiales", de sus favoritas, las que usaba cuando salía con Marco.

Abrió su armario buscando una prenda negra entre los ganchos, pero había algo raro. Había menos ropa de la esperada. Se alteró, pensando que Baymax pudo enviarlas a la lavandería por error o hacer con ellas una cama para Mochi, el bebé peludo.

Fue entonces que vio un post it color amarillo pegado en la puerta de su armario.

 _Kyle, me llevo algunas de tus playeras y pantalones. Disculpa que me lleve tu ropa. La mía estaba sucia. ¿Podrías lavarla? Gracias, te quiero hermano. :)_

—¡Maldición, Tadashi! ¿Por qué mi ropa? —Kyle arrancó el pedacito de papel con intención de lanzarlo al cesto de basura. Entonces vio otro papelito que estaba debajo del anterior. Leyó:

 _Ah, porque tu ropa es cool y me queda mejor. Ha-Ha-Ha_

Kyle lo arrancó resignado a lavar la ropa de su descuidado hermano. Pensó en qué tan creíble sería la excusa de que había ocurrido un accidente con la lavadora o mejor aún, que Mochi había tirado el cloro en la canasta de la ropa donde estaban las prendas de Tadashi.

Tomó una playera negra con el logotipo de Nightwish y procedió a bajar a la cocina para terminar de lavar y secar los platos.

Estaba bastante concentrado en sacarle el sarro a la cazuela que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando sonó la campanita de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? Ya no hay servicio. —dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con el trapo.

Era Miguel.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Kyle! —dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello y lo saludaba con la mano.

—Hey, que pasa—dijo mientras lo saludaba con la mano y pegaban sus hombros estilo "compas", como Miguel le había enseñado—¿Por qué siempre vienes de visita y te confundo con un cliente? Con esta van cinco.

Miguel se rió por la soltura de Kyle. Ya se había acostumbrado a su buen trato y a algunas de sus poco usuales bromas.

—Porque quieres darme café, pero gratis. Por eso. —dijo Miguel mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes.

—Claro que no. No puedo... ¿Cómo dijo Marco? Ah sí, no confundas la amistad con el negocio.

Miguel se sorprendió por su buena pronunciación y por el hecho de que sabía algunos refranes.

—Woooow. Cada vez me sorprendes más. Je. ¿Estabas ocupado?

—Algo así. Estaba lavando los platos. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

—Pues... Uhm...—Miguel titubeo y se rasco la nuca de nuevo, sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad—Tu hermano. Vengo a verlo.

Kyle alzó una ceja. Eso sí que le había interesado.

—¿Ya están mejor?

—Si... Supongo que es un avance considerable. Al menos no me mando al demonio como la última vez. Oh, y pues... De hecho, él pidió verme.

Kyle sonrió incómodo, pues no le iba a decir que en realidad él le había dado un pequeño empujón de una índole bastante dudosa.

Hablaron de otras cosas aguardando la llegada de Hiro. Miguel se veía bastante sereno, aunque miraba su reloj constantemente, pues si Hiro no llegaba antes de las 6:00 no podría hablar con él.

—¿Crees que tarde? —Preguntó algo ansioso—Debo llegar al trabajo a las 7:00.

—No lo sé. ¿Intentaste llamarlo? —preguntó Kyle.

—Sí. Pero no contestaba el celular. Quizá estaba ocupado.

El timbre del café sonó. Miguel se emocionó en cuanto escuchó aquel sonido. Supuso que era Hiro y se levantó de su asiento casi tropezando. Quería abrirle la puerta él mismo y verlo de nuevo con esa carita sonriente llena de sorpresa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Tal y como late el corazón de un mexicano enamorado.

Le tembló la mano en cuando tomó la manija de la puerta, creyendo que estaba a punto de tronarla. Halo con fuerza esperando ver a su querido "chinito bonito".

—¡HIROOOOOOO!

—¡Paquete para Kyle Hamada! —anunció un repartidor sosteniendo varias cajas apiladas con dificultad.

Kyle se abrió paso entre un Miguel confundido y la puerta.

—Soy yo. ¿Dónde firmo?

—Aquí por favor—respondió el hombre al señalar una lista que estaba encima de las cajas. Kyle garabateó su firma y le entregó el bolígrafo—Muchas gracias.

La desilusión de Miguel fue palpable hasta para el repartidor, que le sonrió dándole ánimo. Entregó las cajas en las manos de Kyle y se fue.

El peso de las cajas hizo que Kyle tambaleara.

Miguel reaccionó y le dijo:

—¡Oh perdón! T-Te ayudo...

El mexicano le quitó dos, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Las dejaron encima de dos mesas y Miguel empezó a quejarse.

—Hey ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el mayor, preocupado—¿Te lastimaste?

Miguel se sobo el cuello y asintió a duras penas.

—Un poco, ugh... Me lastime en el trabajo al bajar un bulto de croquetas para perro... Y no entiendo. Se supone que nunca me había sucedido esto antes.

Kyle lo sentó en una silla. No estaba seguro de que podía hacer, pero bueno, era Miguel. Recordó brevemente un video de Facebook donde se indicaba que el cuerpo bajo un gran periodo de estrés lo resentía de alguna forma, y se recomendaban ejercicios de respiración y masajes.

Kyle se acercó y tomó sus hombros. Presionó ligeramente y le preguntó:

—¿Te duele aquí?

Miguel hizo una mueca de dolor. Si, era ahí.

—Demonios, mocoso. Tus músculos están demasiado tensos.

Kyle empezó a masajear los hombros con fuerza, pero sin ser tan brusco. Miguel pronto empezó a relajarse, cooperando y sintiéndose increíblemente bien con el estímulo que el hombre con mala cara le estaba dando.

—Ay... Oye, se siente súper chido...—soltó en español.

—Uh... Gracias, supongo—dijo Kyle alzando una ceja. Si, sabía hablar español, pero no entendía los mexicanismos del todo.

—Jeje... Ay... Un poquito más ahí...

Kyle estuvo masajeando a Miguel por cinco minutos. No pensó en aprovecharse de ese toque que Rivera le estaba permitiendo, porque no, no era un aprovechado... Bueno, no en ese caso. Quizá se sorprendió por la espalda ancha y esos músculos marcados que Miguel tenia, pero solo eso. Quería proporcionarle bienestar, que se relajara un poco.

—Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Miguel asintió y movió su cuello.

—Wow... Es genial que sepas dar masajes, hombre—dijo agradecido—¡Tienes muchos talentos!

Kyle sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Miguel con suficiencia.

—¿Te ha dolido otra zona?

Miguel asintió sobándose el cuello con incredulidad. Deslizó su mano hasta su espalda baja.

—Si... Uh... La espalda. Creo que es normal, pero ¡por todos los santos! Sí que duele.

—Créeme que no te conviene seguir trabajando mientras cargas cosas. No soy masajista, le pediría a Baymax que te ayudara, pero él no está aquí... Así que... ¿Qué te parece si intento darte un masaje?

—P-Pero creo que ya fue mucha molestia.

—No me molestaría—dijo empezando a subir las escaleras—Además, Tadashi puede certificar que doy los mejores masajes en esta familia.

Si, había aprendido a dar masajes porque Tadashi llegaba muy dolido de la escuela, específicamente cuando transportaba la estación de recarga inicial de Baymax. Le había dado cierta experiencia, y eso era muy bueno, podía sacar ventaja en casos como este.

—Bueno, pasa a mi habitación, ahí es donde tengo todas las cosas que necesitamos. Me lavare las manos y en un momento estaré contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Miguel asintió, contento. Se alegraba al tener a un compa como Kyle. Leo se había quedado en México, pero aquí tenía a un buen amigo.

—¡Claro! Ya voy—dijo el sonriente mexicano. Subió las escaleras con ánimo y se sentó en la cama de Kyle. Si Miguel hubiese sido más juicioso, no le confiaría su salud a alguien que está admitiendo no ser profesional.

Pero es Miguel. Tendía a confiar en los demás si veía que tenía buenas intenciones.

Mientras Kyle se iba, miró la guitarra eléctrica y le dio curiosidad.

—¡Oye Kyle! ¿Puedo tocar tu guitarra por un momento?

—Ah sí, claro—Exclamó el japonés desde el baño mientras buscaba algunas toallas y se lavaba las manos. Empezó a sentirse nervioso por ello. De pronto se olvidó de todo lo que sabía acerca de masajes.

Se miró al espejo, cuestionándose acerca de la veracidad de sus intenciones. Ya ni siquiera él sabía el verdadero fin de su ofrecimiento.

Busco rápidamente en internet "Cómo dar masajes" para resolver ese olvido momentáneo. Recurrió a WikiHow para mejores resultados. Busco las toallas necesarias y salió del baño cuestionándose la forma en la que le diría a Miguel que se desvistiera sin que se prestara a malas interpretaciones.

Cuando entro a su habitación, vio a Miguel tocando su guitarra sin conectarla. Al parecer no quería hacer ruido.

—Ay. ¡Perdón! Es que… No sé, veo una guitarra y me dan ganas de tocar, pero no quería molestarte o molestar a otros…

—Descuida, nosotros podemos hacer el ruido que queramos sin que los vecinos nos molesten. Cuando suena una guitarra, saben que soy yo y no se meten conmigo.

Miguel declinó la oferta, pues dejó la guitarra en el soporte y se sentó en la cama con las manos en las rodillas esperando indicaciones.

—Bueno, pues estoy en tus manos, literalmente, Kyle. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kyle le dio unas toallas y busco un aceite especial para esas ocasiones. Acomodó las toallas en la cama, se frotó las manos y dijo:

—Recuéstate. Procura que tu cabeza no quede completamente hundida en la cama, podrías asfixiarte, oh, y alza tu playera para que empecemos—Kyle siguió frotando sus manos y dando indicaciones. Pensó que sería mejor darle un masaje sobre la ropa para "no caer en tentación".

Pero Miguel obedeció sin chistar. No solo se alzó la playera, se la quitó completamente.

A Kyle casi le da un paro cardiaco. Se volteó de inmediato, ruborizado por la escena. El cuerpo de Miguel definitivamente estaba muy bien trabajado. Tranquilo Kyle, piensa en la biblia.

—¡HEY! ¿Seguro que no hay problema?

—Nah, tranquilo. Relax. Todo está bien, compadre. No me molesta, estamos en confianza ¿No?

—Emmm…. Bien. Acomódate —contestó Kyle con un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo. Imperceptible para el buen Miguel, quien estaba echado en la cama ajeno a las emociones de su cuñado... Pero prefería considerarlo un amigo.

El japonés junto sus manos, frotándolas más fuerte. Pensó cómicamente que parecía una mosca.

—Si duele, me dices. ¿Está bien?

—Mgggjjj —Alcanzo a gesticular el moreno.

Kyle se inclinó, tomó el aceite y lo esparció en sus manos.

—Bien, vamos a empezar... Oh, demonios... olvide la música que duerme a Tadashi... ehhmmm... ¿Esperas un momento? —Kyle tomó su celular para poner la pista 49 en su lista de música relajante en Spotify. El aceite le hizo una mala jugada y reprodujo "Heaven and Hell" de Black Sabbath.

watch?v=idn50Xj_CiY

—Oh, hasta para dar masajes eres rudo ¿Eh? —dijo Miguel conteniendo la risa al imaginarse a Tadashi contracturado, estresado y resbalándose tratando de huir de su clon maligno quien se tronaba los dedos para iniciar su tortura.

—No te burles, es complicado. —Dijo malhumorado al ver su celular resbaloso—Se quedará así. Creo que está en aleatorio. Si tenemos suerte, podrás escuchar mínimo una canción con la que podrás relajarte. Bien, empecemos ahora.

Kyle posó sus manos en la ancha espalda del mariachi y empezó a esparcir el aceite con movimientos firmes y largos. Sentía los músculos tensos comenzar a ceder. Se sentía cohibido. ¿Por qué le estaba jugando al vergas, como decía Marco?

Empezó con movimientos circulares en hombros y en los costados. Esa piel morena podía volver loco a cualquier persona... A cualquiera, en especial a su hermanito.

Poco a poco Miguel se fue relajando al punto de verse somnoliento. Las manos de Kyle eran mágicas. Quién pensaría que un tipo todo rudo podría relajar de esa forma a las personas.

Kyle dejó de lado esa pequeña sensación de incomodidad. Pensó que sería mejor apurarse y terminar rápido. Sólo era un favor... un favor que implicaba una fuerte tentación. Pero por alguna razón no cedía a ese impulso.

¿Por qué?

Porque casi se imaginó a Marco haciéndole burla, completamente celoso y recriminándole los toques que le hacía a su hermano menor y no a él.

Marco... ¿Por qué pensaba en él en un momento como ese? Tenía al hermano del dios azteca completamente a su merced y ya no le generaba ninguna inquietud desde hace tiempo.

A menos que…

Kyle siguió masajeando en círculos, mientras Miguel iba quejándose quedamente ante su toque.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Uhmmm… Si… podría quedarme así todo el día… Pero… ah…

Kyle hizo caso omiso a lo que estaba escuchando. Los quejidos eran sugerentes y no quería malpensar nada.

Nada…

Pero era un hombre débil.

Mientras tanto, Hiro Hamada estaba en su laboratorio tomando clase con sus amigos. La práctica se había extendido más tiempo del que esperaban y Hiro ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento.

Por favor, que era demasiado para él. La emoción que lo carcomía se fue apagando esperando a que su profesor terminara de explicar algo que había leído la noche anterior.

Desde luego, Miguel había rondado su cabeza desde aquella llamada, estuvo pensando en todo aquello que le diría, en las palabras correctas y hasta le había pedido ayuda a Karmi.

Su amiga le sugirió que empezara a idear un discurso de todo lo que iba a decirle a Miguel, que lo mejor era reconocer sus errores y hacerle ver a su novio el problema respecto a su comunicación de una manera relajada y tranquila.

Vaya… esa era la solución más viable, Hiro no lo había considerado en ningún momento por orgullo.

Después de esa experiencia terrible donde su primera pelea lo hirió profundamente, reflexiono en lo que realmente quería con Miguel. No quería separarse de él, por supuesto que no. Lo amaba desde hace tiempo, y un hombre realmente enamorado no iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente al amor de su vida.

Porque para Hiro, eso era Miguel… no era solo un capricho ni su mejor amigo. Era la persona que más quería. Y estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por él.

Cuando preparó sus cosas y salió por la puerta del instituto, estaba decidido a pedirle una disculpa.

Baymax lo acompañaba, escaneándolo silenciosamente.

—Hiro, tus neurotransmisores me indican que estás experimentando una sensación agradable.

—Sí, estoy emocionado amigo… Hoy veré a Miguel nuevamente.

—Estás… feliz.

Hiro asintió efusivamente. Estaba ansioso por hablar con su novio nuevamente, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles.

Pensó en que sería mejor salir al parque, a un centro comercial o a algún lugar adecuado para hablar, lejos de Kyle y de todo distractor.

Miró su reloj, llevaba ya mucho tiempo de retraso.

—Amigo, necesito que llegando a casa, te desactives. Kyle seguramente estará ocupado, más le vale que lo esté. Yo iré con Miguel a algún lugar, pediré disculpas, seguramente él también lo hará, nos besaremos y todo saldrá bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Baymax parpadeó y asintió sin hacer más preguntas. Tomaron el camino más corto y al llegar al Lucky Cat, Baymax subió las escaleras inmediatamente a la habitación de Hiro, donde estaba la estación de recarga. Le pareció percibir un sonido, como una queja, pero no investigó más.

Hiro fue al baño de la planta baja para relajarse. Salió y buscó a Kyle en la cocina para avisarle que saldría con Miguel.

Aunque había un problema.

¿Dónde estaba Miguel?

Se supone que él ya lo estaba esperando en el café. Llamó a su celular y un tono de guitarra lo distrajo. El celular de Miguel estaba en una de las mesas del café junto con una mochila que él reconocía a la perfección.

—¿Miguel?— Hiro dejó de marcar y empezó a buscarlo por la casa—¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estás?

Subió las escaleras, mientras formulaba preguntas en su cabeza. Kyle no estaba, Miguel tampoco. ¿Habrían salido? No, Kyle no sale en horas de trabajo.

Al subir las escaleras, escuchó las notas estridentes de la música de Kyle. Oh, ahí estaba su hermano. Se tranquilizó y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Pensaba en preguntarle por Miguel, pero le surgió una gran inquietud…

¿Miguel estaría con su hermano?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pues un gemido se coló por la puerta de la habitación de Kyle.

—¡AHHHH!...

Se quedó inmóvil. Sus piernas fallaban y casi se cae al suelo por la impresión. Hiro sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Esa voz no era de su hermano… era de su novio.

¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?

La música estaba a un volumen alto, lo suficiente para que Kyle no se diera cuenta de que Hiro intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía seguro.

—Espera… Kyle…

—Maldición, debes relajarte… Estás muy tenso y así no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Kyle!¡Duele! Mmmmgghhh…

—Tranquilízate, en un momento te sentirás bien…

Hiro abrió sus ojitos por la impresión, su corazón se aceleró y empezó a dolerle el pecho.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAN HACIENDO?

—¡AHHHH! Hey… Mmggghh… tienes razón…

—Ahora, no te muevas, yo me encargaré del resto.

Su novio y su hermano… ¿Estaban…?

¿Desde cuándo Miguel y Kyle…?

No quiso escuchar nada más. No quiso pensar más.

Le dolía pensar en el hecho de que el amor de su vida hubiera caído en el juego de Kyle…

Sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, pero una furia incontenible empezó a invadir su menudo cuerpo.

¿QUÉ HARÍA? ¿TIRAR CON EL RAYO PULVERIZADOR LA PUTA PUERTA? ¿Matar a su propio hermano y de paso a ese maldito que jugó con sus sentimientos?

No sonaba mal.

Pero… Auch…

Sabía que estaba enojado, sabía que Miguel también lo estaba en ese momento en el que lo mandó al diablo, pero… Esa no era razón suficiente para engañarlo.

Le dolía la cabeza, apretaba los puños y de la nada comenzó a llorar.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia la calle. Tomó su sudadera, un poco de dinero y se fue corriendo muy lejos de ahí con todo el enojo que sentía.

Cuando te rompen el corazón, entiendes que las cosas comienzan a distorsionarse en tus pensamientos.

Hubiera sido mejor idea tirar la puerta, pues Hiro se hubiera encontrado con una escena incómoda pero mucho mejor de lo que él imaginaba.

Kyle estaba torturando a Miguel con los masajes de espalda, sólo eso.

—Wow… Ya puedo mover el cuello sin que me duela.

—Estabas demasiado tenso. ¿Estrés acumulado?

—Sí, mira… Ya puedo mover los hombros en círculos y voltear a los lados—dijo haciendo una pequeña demostración.

—Genial. Intenta no hacer trabajos pesados, no cargues cosas sólo por hoy.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Miguel sobándose el cuello y sonriéndole—Jajaja, cuando tronaste mi cuello me recordó a esas veces cuando Marco y yo jugábamos a las luchas. Una ocasión él me hizo una llave del Undertaker… Jejeje, no salió bien. Pero sobreviví y aquí seguimos.

Kyle sonrió mientras lo llevaba a su boca y lo encendía.

—Interesante ¿Quién solía ganar?

—Marco, por la fuerza bruta que tiene.

Kyle dio una calada y se recostó en su cama.

—Tu hermano está acostumbrado a ganar ¿No?

—Desde luego, porque él se esfuerza mucho y en serio lucha por conseguir lo que quiere—Dijo Miguel con orgullo.

—Oh claro—Kyle pensó inmediatamente en que aquel temperamento y ese carácter. Siempre tuvo una idea equivocada de ellos. Le picó la curiosidad, por lo que alzó la ceja y preguntó—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Miguel se acomodó la playera y se sentó en la cama de Kyle un momento.

—Pues… Marco siempre luchó porque tuviéramos lo mejor, al menos lo mejor para nuestras carreras. Es duro ser un estudiante extranjero. Los gastos no siempre te los paga la escuela, en algunos casos, tú debes costearlos solito. Y nosotros lo hemos hecho. Al inicio, pensamos en irnos de intercambio, sin beca. Yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí. Si te dijeran que vas a alejarte de tu familia por largo tiempo, quizá sin vacaciones porque debes cubrir rentas o pagos, o lo que sea, te sentirías apesadumbrado ¿No?

—No en realidad.

—¡Oh, qué pesado eres!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te duele la verdad? Soy sincero, realmente no me sentiría tan mal.

—Kyle, ¿es neta?

—No sé a qué se refiere "Neta", pero suena a que debería contestar que sí.

—Pero ¡ES TU FAMILIA!

—Lo sé, tranquilo, es broma-Kyle sonrió divertido mientras Miguel lo miraba mal—Pensar en alejarme de mi familia, duele. Extrañaría mucho a Tía Cass y a Tadashi. A tu novio nerd, casi no.

—Condenado, andas de grosero con Hiro. No quiero llevarme mal contigo, Kyle. Por favor, respétalo. Es tu hermano-dijo Miguel con seriedad.

Kyle se sintió sofocado, ese amor incondicional por su hermano de cierta forma molestaba. ¿Por qué Hiro podía acceder a ese cariño y a ese amor?

Pensó instantáneamente en todo lo que una persona enamorada podía profesar. Siempre creyó que el amor era un sentimiento idiota e innecesario, sólo necesitaba amor propio para sobrevivir y listo.

Sin embargo, al observar detenidamente la situación en la que estaba su hermano menor, no iba a negar que cierta envidia empezó a poseerlo. Nadie podía ser así de feliz con otra persona.

El enamoramiento era… Absurdo.

Hiro lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era el experto en reacciones químicas a nivel neuronal, especialmente en neurotransmisores; el menor era mucho más racional que Miguel y aún así, se comportaba como una jovencita enamorada, de esas que Kyle tanto detesto cuando tenía quince años.

Hiro daba demasiado por Miguel, y Miguel tenía a Hiro en un altar. Eran diferentes en sus temperamentos, Miguel era demasiado alegre, tanto que podía soportar el mal genio de su hermano cuando se frustraba. Y Hiro podía neutralizar a Miguel cuando se le ocurría alguna locura. Se complementaban mutuamente y eso los hacía felices.

Esa felicidad era tan absurda para él…

Nunca había pensado en tener una pareja estable, o una relación seria. Demasiados problemas que quieres evitarte. Era una carga emocional con la que Kyle no estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

Y de pronto, encuentra a una persona que tiene todo aquello que jamás creyó admirar. Talento, buen físico, un lindo rostro y un alma tan pura que pensaba que no merecía maltrato alguno.

Sí, inicialmente hablaba de Miguel. Nadie lo merecía. Era tan buena persona…

Amable, educado, gracioso y con un amor… humanamente aceptable. Miguel amaba a Hiro con todo el corazón, y aunque estuvieran peleados, Kyle sabía que pronto se reconciliarían por todo el amor que se tenían.

Maldición ¿Por qué Hiro podía tener una persona como Miguel?

Uhhhhhhhh, ENVIDIA.

Se sintió confundido hasta cierto punto, pues la envidia en Kyle no era usual.

¿KHÉESTAPASANDING?

Se irritó, pero respondió de forma educada.

—No te preocupes, lo respetare a partir de ahora, sólo por ti.

—Ah caray, ¿Y por qué sólo por mí?—cuestionó Miguel con una ceja alzada.

Kyle casi se ahoga, "se le fue" el humo sin querer. Tosió un poco.

—Ay wey… Oye, no te mueras—Miguel corrió y le golpeó la espalda. Esa escena le resultaba un tanto familiar.

Kyle se tranquilizó, y cuando pudo respirar bien, evadió el tema mirando su celular.

—No es por apresurarte, pero ya casi son las 7:00

Miguel casi se pone blanco del susto.

— ¡A LA VERGAAAA! ¡YA ME VOY, NOS VEMOS KYLE!

Miguel bajó las escaleras corriendo, tropezando con Mochi y poniéndose al revés la sudadera.

Tomó su mochila, tiró sus cosas y salió directo a su trabajo.

Kyle bajó a cerrar la puerta, terminó de lavar los trastes mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y se fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta.

Sonrió para sí mismo después de enjuagarse las manos, estaba cansado pero había sido un día divertido.

No notó siquiera que Hiro estaba en la casa cuando se fue a dormir.

En brazos de Morfeo, tuvo un sueño bastante extraño. El mismo sueño que lo aquejaba una y otra vez…

Él estaba ahí, en un lugar extraño, donde todo estaba cubierto por árboles, donde las sombras le impedían ver hacia dónde caminaba. Una luz se dirigió hacia uno de los follajes, y lo vio. Era una figura masculina, con altura considerable, su musculatura y su espalda ancha, su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Y… qué curioso, tenía una guitarra colgada en la espalda. Oh, por supuesto.

Ya la había visto antes.

— ¡MIGUEL!—gritó con entusiasmo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, la figura no volteaba.

— ¿Marco?— preguntó, desconfiado— ¿Eres tú?

La figura volteó, pero la sombra de una rama se proyectó sobre las facciones de ese joven. Sabía que era uno de los hermanos Rivera.

—Oye… —No podía ver sus ojos, estaban cubiertos por la sombra de una rama. Kyle volvió a recobrar el aliento, estaba acercándose lentamente. Desgraciadamente, aquella figura sin rostro definido soltó una sonrisa socarrona. Se ajustó la guitarra a la espalda y empezó a correr.— ¡ESPERA!

Kyle corrió, intentando alcanzar a aquel hombre, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía alcanzarlo. Lo peor era no saber a quién de los Rivera perseguía.

Confundido… Sólo estaba confundido.

Los días siguientes, pasaron como si nada para Kyle. Trabajar, dormir, llevarle la cena a Hiro porque él casi nunca estaba en casa.

Pero el pobre chico con cabellos azabache no estaba mejor.

Había intentado dormir, pero se la pasó llorando los días siguientes.

Había cortado toda comunicación con Miguel, respondía mensajes con monosílabos y si llamaba, nunca contestaba.

Pero Hiro no se sentía bien. Por Newton, ¿Cómo podía doler tanto?

Y aquí regresamos al inicio de la historia, con un Hiro acurrucado en su cama, escuchando la radio.

¡La traición, la decepción, hermano! Infidelidad. ¡Ouch!

Su propio hermano y su novio, quien antes era su mejor amigo.

Sabía cómo era Miguel, o al menos creía saberlo. Empezaba a cuestionarse qué tantas palabras habían sido reales, que tantos besos habían sido fingidos.

¿Acaso el verdadero motivo de Miguel siempre fue Kyle?

¿Ahhhh?

No… Hiro se negaba a creer que todo el amor que Miguel juro tenerle se había ido al carajo.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿En serio? ¿En serio era tan débil como para caer en las garras de ese esperpento carente de gracia?

Oh no, Miguel no era inocente, no era un animal pequeñito que necesitara protección… era tan responsable como Kyle de ese engaño.

Y por alguna razón, su enojo hacia Kyle era mayor que el "odio" que sentía por Miguel. No lo quería justificar, pero de verdad se sentía miserable al pensar en que su novio había fingido todo ese tiempo que lo quería, o que quería arreglar las cosas.

Respecto a Kyle… él jugaba el papel de una persona aprovechada, sacando ventaja de una situación de vulnerabilidad.

Porque sí, Kyle podría ser un desgraciado si se lo proponía. Como aquella vez que uno de sus "enemigos" fue a comer al café de Tía Cass. Aquel muchacho salió del café con varias ronchas, pues Kyle le había puesto nuez a una crepa intencionalmente, sabiendo que su compañero era alérgico a la nuez.

Lo peor fue lo de Miguel… ¿Qué clase de hermano, por muy malvado que sea, seduce a tu novio y se acuesta con él?

La radio que Miguel le dio como obsequio de cumpleaños, aproximadamente un año antes de toda la catástrofe, estaba sintonizada en una estación que su novio siempre escuchaba en sus ratos libres.

Y en dicha estación, una señora entonaba una canción que sonaba bastante cruel.

 **Él me mintió**

 **Él me dijo que me amaba**

 **Y no era verdad**

 **Él me mintió**

 **No me amaba**

 **Nunca me amo**

 **Él dejó que lo adorara**

 **Él me mintió**

 **Él me mintió**

 **Era un juego y nada más**

 **Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad**

 **Él me mintió**

Si, o sea, Miguel era un maldito por mentirle así.

Cuando el locutor anunció el título de la melodía y el nombre cantante, Hiro se enojó más. Esa canción sólo le ayudó a asociar pensamientos extraños

Amanda Miguel = Él me mintió

Si eliminamos el "Amanda", queda "Miguel=Me mintió"

Ahora el nombre de su novio estaba asociado a una mentira.

El enojo estaba acrecentando, y la resolución de Hiro llegó en un dos por tres.

Esa estación de radio, esa bendita estación que Miguel adoraba, le iba a dar la respuesta que no era la mejor, pero que necesitaba para desahogar su alma.

Empezó a pensar en todas aquellas cosas en las que Kyle lo humilló y lo hizo sufrir.

Oh no, maldito.

Le haría pagar todas y cada una de las humillaciones, desde la infidelidad que ocasionó su desestabilidad emocional, hasta aquel día en el que estaba peleando con Kyle por su pequeño oso de peluche y terminaron arrancándole la cabeza. Kyle había ganado el cuerpo y Hiro, la cabeza. Era una analogía muy buena, pensando en que Miguel lo amaba, pero que le ganó el deseo.

Pero… La razón debía gobernar la forma de cubrir esas necesidades fisiológicas, ¿no?. Además, estaría justificando un acto inadmisible.

De pronto, empezó a sonar una canción un tanto peculiar. Sí, sabía algo de español, lo suficiente para entender a Miguel o las canciones que él escuchaba.

No sabía el significado de la palabra mamón, pero el chico que entonaba la letra parecía estar bastante entusiasmado al mencionarla.

 _ **Sufre mamón…**_

 _ **Devuélveme a mi chica.**_

 _ **O TE RETORCERAS ENTRE POLVOS PICA PICA.**_

La furia, La adrenalina. Todo lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Vaya letra, pero estaba encantado. Mientras la canción estaba en su curso, su mente solo estaba enfocada en una sola cosa:

Venganza...

Venganza...

VENGANZAAAA

Se sentía como un guerrero con ganas de ir a batalla. Su mente fue de un lado a otro, buscando una salida a su debate emocional. Quería sentirse mejor, pero también quería vengarse.

— Esto no puede quedarse así…— Hiro apago la radio, desesperado por tanto pensar— Maldita sea…

Para Hiro, el que habría de pagar primero, sería Kyle. Principalmente, porque las palabras de su hermano estaban presentes en su pensamiento desde aquél trágico día:

" _En cualquier momento puedes perder a Miguel por tu arrogancia. ¿Eres consciente de eso? En cambio, yo me he ganado su confianza... Y el amor nace a partir de ella ¿sabes?"_

—Kyle… ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Pensó en las mil y un formas de hacerle pagar a su hermano su osadía. Debía sufrir, debía implorar perdón, tendría que ponerse de rodillas y suplicar piedad.

Y luego, cuando su venganza estuviera resuelta, se encargaría de Miguel.

Manos a la obra.

Empezó a hacer una lista de los objetos que Kyle más amaba.

Discos autografiados

Guitarra eléctrica.

Batería de cocina NUEVA.

LA COCINA

Libros de gastronomía.

Y la más importante:

Su amada motocicleta.

Era una lista corta pero adecuada, la destrucción o desaparición inminente de esos objetos le dolerían. Esa era la idea. Destruir lo que más amaba en este mundo, sin verse "físicamente" involucrado.

La mañana siguiente, Kyle se levantó con desgano. Empezó a caminar por su cuarto, buscando la poca ropa limpia que quedaba para darse un baño. Después lavaría su ropa.

Hiro lo había monitoreado toda la noche. Ese era el momento indicado para destruir dos cosas de la lista.

Kyle tardaba en la ducha entre diez y quince minutos, justo ese era el tiempo que necesitaba.

Hiro cambió todos los discos por copias fieles que él había hecho. La misma portada, el mismo diseño. Todo lo había hecho en su laboratorio una noche antes. Sólo necesitó la impresora 3D. Los guardó en su mochila sin hacer ruido, asegurándose de que todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS estuvieran dentro de su mochila.

Posteriormente, fue directo a la maravillosa guitarra de Kyle. Tomó unas tijeras y le cortó las cuerdas, tratando de que fuera un accidente, pues recordó que Miguel le había dicho alguna vez que las cuerdas de las guitarras se reventaban por la tensión.

Era un golpe bajo, incluso siendo él, pero eso no le bastó. La guitarra eléctrica tenía dos pastillas que amplificaban el sonido. Cambió ambas por pastillas explosivas. Si percibían la vibración de las cuerdas, las pastillas se activarían y dañarían toda la guitarra.

Cuando escuchó la ducha apagarse, huyó de puntillas, justo un minuto antes de que Kyle regresara.

El mayor salió del baño envuelto en una bata de baño y sus sandalias con estoperoles, bien darks.

Se sentó en su cama, se secó el cabello, terminó de vestirse y se arregló para comprar los ingredientes y los víveres para la semana siguiente.

Bajo a preparar dos sándwich de pechuga de pavo. Uno para él y otro para el inútil de su hermano.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué no probar por primera vez la excelente batería de cocina en la que invirtió cinco de sus sueldos más las ganancias de las apuestas?

Era el momento perfecto. Quizá era demasiado pronto, pero estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de probar sus sartenes.

Fue por la primera caja, la abrió con la navaja mariposa que encontró y desenvolvió la primera pieza.

La linda batería era de color negro con detalles plateados. Los sartenes y las cacerolas eran de acero inoxidable, con capa antiadherente y tapas de vidrio templado.

Era la batería más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sintió lo mismo que cuando compró su motocicleta, esas bellas cosquillas, como corrientes eléctricas que se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Tomó el pan y la pechuga de pavo. Primero calentó las rebanadas de pan; ambas quedaron con un color uniforme, doradas a la perfección. Posteriormente coció las rebanadas de pavo. Se veían demasiado bien…

Hora de la verdad: Hizo ambos sándwich y se sentó a comer. Tomó el sándwich con ambas manos y dio el primer mordisco.

¡JODER, QUÉ DELICIA!

Kyle casi lloraba, estaba tan orgulloso de su sándwich, que sólo eso bastó para ponerlo de buen humor.

Terminando su desayuno, limpió bien el sartén y volvió a guardarlo en la caja. No quería que le pasara nada, ni que estuviera al alcance de otra persona que no fuera él. Basta decir que Kyle era muy celoso con sus pertenencias.

Tomó las llaves de su moto, se puso la chaqueta de cuero y fue al pie de las escaleras para gritar:

—¡HIRO! NO SÉ SI LLEGASTE ANOCHE, PERO ¡TE VEO EN LA TARDE!

—¡COMO SEA!—gritó Hiro desde su habitación. Estaba atento a todos los movimientos de Kyle.

El mayor fue a la cochera, se subió a la motocicleta y arrancó.

Cuando dejó de sonar el motor, señal de que Kyle se habla alejado, Hiro se fue a la cocina.

Antes de comenzar con su plan, quiso poner algo de música.

Definitivamente, sería "This Means War" de Avenged Sevenfold. Oh sí. Necesitaba inspiración.

watch?v=HtmSqPQIzFI

Tenía más o menos una hora para quitarle el filo a los cuchillos, abollar las cacerolas (aquellas que no eran de Tía Cass, claro), cambiar la sal por azúcar, rayar los sartenes y estropear el gorro o el traje de chef de su hermano.

Hace tiempo, había inventado un rayo pulverizador y un láser para enfrentar a los enemigos difíciles. No había tenido oportunidad de probar su experimento, hasta ahora.

—Bien… Es hora de probar este bebé—Hiro acarició el pequeño aparato que estaba en su muñeca. Lo había adaptado a una especie de revolver, similar a los disparadores de Black Widow, lo que permitía cambiar la modalidad. Se sentía como Buzz Lightyear cambiando la modalidad "golpear" a "matar" a cada rato, pero bueno.

El primer objetivo de Hiro fue el gorro de chef. Lo colocó en una silla del café, se alejó a una distancia prudente, apuntó al preciado gorro de Kyle y disparó.

El rayo azul salió del disparador, impactó en la tela blanca, expandiéndose alrededor. Las moléculas del gorro empezaron a perder cohesión y finalmente, el gorro blanco se hizo polvo.

—¡FUNCIONA!, ¡FUNCIONA!—Hiro estaba más que emocionado. Soltó una sonrisita maliciosa y fue a buscar la vajilla favorita de su hermano—Hoy no te salvas…

Pulverizó todo el juego de platos finos que Kyle ocupaba para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando terminó con eso, pasó a probar el rayo láser y el rayo de plasma. Sólo quería confirmar cuál de los dos podría perforar mejor.

Miró la batería de cocina de Kyle. Aún seguía en la caja, ni siquiera la había estrenado.

—Bueno, creo que aún puedo llegar tarde a la escuela. Además es el último día—se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Mochi lo miraba asustado desde una esquina del cuarto aledaño. El chico sacó la batería, pieza por pieza, las alineó en la barra y empezó a disparar.

El gatito observaba con ansiedad los disparos que Hiro propinaba sobre las cacerolas nuevas, acompañados de un ruido similar al que emite una campana cuando es golpeada. Era insoportable para el minino.

Cuando terminó su trastada, guardó las piezas agujereadas en las cajas, bien envueltas, eso sí, para que Kyle se llevará una desagradable sorpresa.

Casi terminaba, tomó su celular, fue a fotografiar el librero de Kyle y colocó en Amazon "Se vende series completas de libros de cocina. $1,000 dólares por todo"

Sin pedirle permiso, sin considerarlo siquiera, vendió todos los libros de Kyle.

Y su venganza apenas comenzaba…

Ya eran las 3:00 pm. Kyle llegó al café con la esperanza de trabajar en un pastel el resto de la tarde. Tenía la idea de experimentar con los diversos ingredientes para crear una nueva receta, una exclusiva del Lucky Cat.

Miró el reloj, esperaba que Hiro llegara temprano, pues era su último día de clases, si no se equivocaba. No habría excusas, y si quería ir a celebrar con sus amigos, debía pedir permiso inmediatamente.

Para ello estaba a cargo el hermano mayor.

Bajó su cargamento de su motocicleta: Harina, chocolate, vainilla, leche, huevos, cremor tártaro, etcétera, todo lo necesario para experimentar adecuadamente.

Y como Kyle estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien a la primera, no llevó demasiado. Empezó a acomodar los ingredientes y se vio en la necesidad de buscar los recipientes para verter la harina.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguno. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los había dejado todos ordenados por tamaño.

Se alzó de hombros y fue a buscar una de sus cacerolas. Cuando la encontró, no sé fijo en la base, ignoró por completo que su material estaba abollado y perforado.

Vertió una taza de harina, un par de huevos, cremor tártaro y la supuesta "azúcar" en la cacerola y empezó a mezclar.

—Cielos, esto es demasiado silencioso. Creo que no vendría mal algo de música—Kyle fue por su bocina bluetooth para sincronizarla con su celular. Después vería la posibilidad de pasar las canciones de un disco nuevo a su computadora.

Tenía ganas de escuchar su reciente adquisición: era una versión DELUXE de Lost In Space, un disco de Avantasia. Las canciones, se decía, eran la versión extendida de las originales más sus versiones en acústico. Moría por escuchar ese disco y comprobar si era cierto.

Seguía batiendo la mezcla hasta que empezó a percibir que era cada vez más escasa en el recipiente.

—¿Uh? Que extraño… Espera, que es todo este…— Alzó la cacerola, bastante confundido, pues no podía creer lo que veía. Toda la mezcla estaba regada en la mesa—¿Pero qué…?

Se percató de que en la base había perforaciones pequeñas por las que escurría el líquido blanco.

—¡Maldita sea!—tomo uno de los trapos y limpió como pudo. Busco una cacerola más y trató de salvar lo que quedaba de la mezcla.

Sin embargo, esa también estaba agujereada. Kyle empezó a desesperarse. Perdió toda la mezcla y apenas iba a comenzar.

—¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO CON LAS CACEROLAS!?— el chef estaba hecho un lío. Ya no sabía si seguir limpiando, si salvar la mezcla o mandar todo al carajo—Maldición… tan bien que estaba quedando…

Miró con pena su obra maestra que no pudo ser y se lamentó. Había quedado un poco de mezcla en el recipiente y tomó una cucharita para probarla.

—Bueno, quizá no sabría tan mal con el saborizante que.. —No pudo completar la frase. SABÍA HORRIBLE—¿QUÉ…?

Por más imbécil que fuera, por más distraído que estuviera, jamás, JAMÁS confundiría la sal con el azúcar. Revisó el bote que estaba marcado con la etiqueta "Azúcar", miró dentro e inmediatamente se percató de lo que ocurría.

—¡MALDICIÓN!—cerró el bote, buscó el recipiente de la sal y comprobó que era azúcar. No había duda. Hiro los había cambiado POR ERROR.

Hablaría con él, debía involucrarse más en la cocina si no quería generarle problemas al negocio. Agradeció que el café no estuviese abierto por esa semana, de lo contrario, no se imaginaba saliendo con todos los comensales a pedir disculpas por haber confundido la sal con el azúcar.

Estaba preparando un sermón en su cabeza sobre la importancia de estar conscientes de lo que hacíamos, aún más en la cocina, pues cualquier error podría costar muy caro.

Ya eran las 4:00 y Hiro aún no llegaba. Intentó tranquilizarse, suspiró profundamente y volvió a su mundo. También había comprado verduras para hacer un delicioso ramen. Empezó a enjuagarlas, las desinfectó y las preparó para cortarlas. Buscó la tabla, tomó un cuchillo e intentó cortar rápidamente, como estaba acostumbrado.

Nada.

Intentó volver a cortar y el cuchillo simplemente se ladeaba.

Ejerció con el cuchillo más fuerza sobre esa zanahoria. Cuando él cortaba los vegetales, parecía máquina por sus cortes perfectos y bien definidos, no como estos que ahora le costaba trabajo.

Maldición, ¿Qué tan difícil era cortar una zanahoria?

Bah, luego afilaría el cuchillo, para eso tenía los demás.

Tomó uno, su favorito, el de acero inoxidable.

Sorpresa. Ese cuchillo tampoco estaba afilado. Eso sí lo confundió. ¿Qué estaba pasando en sus dominios?

Se alzó de hombros, intentó con otro y luego con otro, finalmente con el cuchillo que Tía Cass usaba para abrir paquetes pesados.

¿Por qué el cuchillo de Cass sí cortaba pero los de él no?

Misterio, uhhhhhh.

—Esto ya rebasa los límites de excentricidad a los que estoy acostumbrado—se dijo a sí mismo. Su máximo nivel había llegado al tope cuando se enteró que Hiro era un súper héroe que logró ocultarse de su familia sin levantar sospechas. Miró todas sus verduras y las vació en una cacerola, una que no tenía agujeros—Después averiguaré… ¿Qué más falta? ¡AH! La salsa…

Colocó todo lo que necesitaba en la tabla, cortó cebolla, pimientos y condimentos para hacer la salsa favorita de Cass, Hiro y de él, aquella que te dormía la lengua.

Posiblemente podría compensar al enano ofreciéndole unas alitas picantes.

Fue por la licuadora. Vertió los ingredientes, le puso la mínima cantidad de agua y tapó el vaso. Sin embargo, apenas presionó el botón de "Encendido", cuando la licuadora parecía volverse loca.

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?—Alcanzó a decir antes de que la tapa saliera volando por la inercia y la presión, ensuciando todo a su paso, incluyendo al malhumorado chef.

Toda su cara quedó cubierta de salsa.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¡AGUAAAAAAAAAA!

Su piel suavecita y bien cuidada, empezó a arder. La única ventaja es que no le había tocado en los ojos. Fue por un trapo, se quitó toda la salsa que pudo y se dirigió casi corriendo al lavadero.

Intentó enjuagarse la cara para aliviar el creciente ardor, pero al momento de girar la llave del grifo, ésta se zafó y dejó salir un chorro de agua. La presión fue tanta que casi lo derriba.

Su poca paciencia lo llevó al límite. O tenía muy mala suerte ese día o algo extraño estaba pasando.

Llamó al plomero en seguida, antes de que el agua invadiera toda la casa y el Lucky Cat fuera una simulación de los canales de Venecia.

Kyle estaba empapado, todavía cubierto de salsa cuando el plomero llegó a reparar la fuga. El señor hizo su trabajo, le informó que la causa fueron los tornillos: algunos habían sido retirados indebidamente.

Antes de irse, el plomero le hizo unas breves recomendaciones y le dijo "No te preocupes. Todos destruimos cosas o hacemos desastre cuando aprendemos a cocinar. Buen día".

Acto seguido, se fue de la casa, dejando a un ofendido Kyle dentro.

¡LO HABÍA TOMADO POR UN PRINCIPIANTE!

Vaya, el comentario lo puso de muy mal humor, quería argumentarle que no había sido culpa suya, sino de una serie de extraños acontecimientos que lo habían ridiculizado hasta el punto de lo insoportable.

Furioso, fue a su cuarto, dispuesto a buscar una muda de ropa nueva para ducharse en seguida. Su sorpresa al entrar fue ver todos y cada uno de los recipientes apilados en su cama, como una torre que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante.

Azotó la puerta, cosa que no debió hacer, pues presenció cómo los recipientes de plástico se desplomaban uno a uno.

Lanzó una maldición al aire. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al baño.

Mientras se iba mojando el cuerpo, empezó a pensar sobre lo acontecido ese día. La ducha lo relajaba lo suficiente como para razonar.

El único que tenía acceso a su cuarto, era Tadashi. Tía Cass no se atrevía a entrar porque no quería invadir su privacidad y Hiro sólo entraba cuando veía la puerta abierta…

Ahora tenía sus sospechas respecto a su hermano menor. Era obvio que él tenía que haber sido el que llevó los recipientes a su cuarto, quizá él también quitó los tornillos, posiblemente agujereó las cacerolas, alteró el motor de la licuadora y también le quito el filo a todos sus cuchillos.

¿Qué diablos…?

Hiro era el único que podía hacerlo, era el único que además de Kyle, estaba en la casa y tenía acceso a la cocina. Seguramente lo hizo sólo para fastidiarlo.

¿PERO POR QUÉ?

En un par de días Tadashi, Cass y Honey Lemon regresarían de aquel viaje. Hiro ya había salido de vacaciones, por lo que debería pasar más tiempo en casa o en su laboratorio clandestino. Sabía que se aburría, pero eso no le daba derecho a estropear su cocina, su imperio culinario, sus dominios…

Terminó de bañarse, se cambió en el cuarto y empezó a limpiar los restos de salsa que habían terminado en las paredes y en el techo de la cocina.

Fue un arduo trabajo limpiar todo. Las cacerolas fueron botadas a la basura, ya no servían, de todos modos, Kyle creyó que con su batería nueva se iba a dar abasto con todos los pedidos.

Posteriormente, le sacó el filo a los cuchillos, los probó y finalmente, lavó y ordenó los recipientes de plástico en su lugar.

Justo cuando Hiro llegó, Kyle lo estaba esperando, leyendo un nuevo número de su revista mensual: "Recetas perfectas y algo más".

Miró el reloj: ya eran las siete de la noche.

Dejó su revista en la mesa, observó imperturbable a su hermano, quien pasó de largo y ni siquiera lo saludó.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, SEÑOR HAMADA! ¡SABOTEADOR NÚMERO UNO DE LA CIUDAD!—gritó con sarcasmo.

Hiro se detuvo, volteó y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Oh, buenas noches, Kyle. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, nada en particular. Sólo...quiero saber una pequeña cosa...—Kyle se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su hermano y se plantó frente a él, decidido a averiguar sus intenciones—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué? Sé más específico, Kyle—Hiro sonrió complacido, aparentando ingenuidad.

—Ay, por favor. ¿Acaso eres idiota?—Kyle lo miró con severidad—Me refiero a las cacerolas, los cuchillos, la sal, el azúcar, ¡La cocina!

—Oh, ¿qué sucedió?—preguntó Hiro con fingida ignorancia—No sé de qué me hablas…

Kyle estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Con que ese era su juego?

—Todo está estropeado. Me vi en la necesidad de cerrar el café, al menos hasta que Tía Cass y Tadashi vuelvan—Kyle estaba enojado, imponente ante él. Todo lo que un hermano mayor furioso representaba—Y sé que fuiste tú.

—Kyle, Kyle...—Hiro fue a la nevera. Había comprado una paleta de hielo. La destapó y comenzó a devorarla—¿por qué me calumnias de esa forma?

—Hiro, no estoy de humor para juegos. De verdad no lo estoy, fue un día de mierda gracias a tus experimentos locos... ¡Todo fue un caos! Las cacerolas abolladas… el grifo del agua averiado...

—¿Y de casualidad la licuadora no explotó?—preguntó Hiro, muy curioso de saber si el motor fue ajustado a la velocidad necesaria. Ups, ya se había delatado.

—Oh, lo aceptas—Kyle tomó su paleta y la aventó al bote de basura—Escucha, imbécil. Todos esos materiales, todos los desperfectos que provocaste, todo es dinero perdido….

—Ay, Kyle. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que con los mil dólares que obtendrás por tus libros de gastronomía te alcanzará para comprar nuevos materiales ¿O no?

—¡Maldición, Hiro! ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he vendido mis libros ¡Estaría loco si lo hiciera!

—Pues permíteme informarte que mañana pasan por todos tus libros. Los vendí por internet y hubo varios interesados en tu biblioteca personal…

—¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?—Kyle tomó a Hiro por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza—¡HIRO MALDITO-SEAS-ENANO HAMADA! ¿¡EN QUÉ CARAJO PENSASTE!? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENDER LO QUE NO ES TUYO!?

—Oh, no sé… Te hago una pregunta similar…. Dime, Kyle. ¿Por qué no respetas a los demás?—preguntó Hiro—Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

—¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS TRIVIALIDADES!—el mayor soltó a Hiro. Estaba furioso, pero no se atrevería a hacerle daño—¡CONTESTA!

—Quizá si no te hubieras metido en lo que no te importaba, todo hubiera sido diferente.

—¡HABLA CLARO!

—Oh, ¿Y aun así te ofendes?—Hiro sonrió victorioso—Ve y dile a Miguel sobre tu desgracia.

—¡QUÉ TIENE QUE VER TU ESTÚPIDO NOVIO EN TODO ESTO?

—¡Chist! ¡CALLA! No tienes derecho a hablar ni a defenderte—le soltó Hiro con rencor—En serio, ve y dile que te he quitado las cosas que más querías, que estropee la cocina, tu ropa del trabajo, tu vajilla favorita y tus cacerolas especiales…

¡GOLPE BAJO!

Kyle se alarmó. Era cierto, su ropa de chef no la encontraba por ningún lado. No había revisado la alacena para asegurarse del estado de la vajilla y las cacerolas...

—¡SÍ FUISTE TÚ! ¡ENANO DESCONSIDERADO!

—Claro, fui yo el que estropeó todo… Incluso...—Hiro miró las cajas de la batería de cocina—aquello por lo que has luchado un par de años.

Kyle estaba casi explotando, pero su principal preocupación, en ese momento, era su preciosa batería.

No perdió tiempo, fue casi corriendo a las cajas, sacó las piezas, una por una, pulcramente envueltas. Suspiró por un momento al creer que se habían salvado de la ira de Hiro, pero su corazón se paralizó cuando desenvolvió la primera pieza.

Su bella batería… ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO!

¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA QUE ERA SÓLO UNA PESADILLA!

Kyle tomó al sartén que había utilizado en la mañana. Estaba agujereado, abollado y rayado pero no de una forma habitual: esos rayones más parecían quemaduras con algún rayo láser o producto tóxico, como el ácido.

Y lo peor: La garantía estaba destruida, que de todas formas, dicho papel no cubría un reembolso o cambio por un producto con tales daños.

Kyle miró dolido al sartén, como si fuera la mayor de todas las pérdidas.

—Dime que las demás piezas no están dañadas…—le suplicó Kyle a Hiro—Por favor, dime que no les hiciste daño.

Hiro había soltado una carcajada siniestra.

—Ninguna es funcional ahora…

El mayor sintió como si le golpearan el estómago, tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caer.

¡Se le está bajando la presión! ¡AHHHHHH!

Se sentó, sus ojos empezaron a escocer tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos. No, no iba a llorar, pero sintió que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Suspiró con fuerza, tomó el sartén con fuerza y miró a Hiro.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—Necesitaba objetivos para pruebas con rayo láser. Creí que esos sartenes eran resistentes…

Kyle se sentía desanimado, enojado, triste. Como era típico de él, intentó tranquilizarse para no aventarle el sartén a Hiro y darle en esa cabeza con cabello alborotado.

Se levantó de su asiento, miró con dolor a su hermano y lo señaló con el sartén.

—Esto no se va a quedar así...—dijo con odio e inmenso dolor. ¿Cómo su hermano podía hacerle eso?—Me largo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el menor con cinismo.

—¡MIERDA, ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

—¡Oh, Kyle!—dijo Hiro antes de que el mayor cerrara la puerta. Kyle todavía volteó— Cuídate las espaldas, hermano.

De pronto, diversas cositas negras empezaron a correr por el suelo. Llegaron a los zapatos de Kyle y lo apresaron.

—¿¡QUÉ…!? ¡HIRO!—Kyle intentó aventar el sartén, pero un cúmulo de microbots lo detuvo, le quitaron el sartén y lo echaron por la puerta.

Kyle estaba furioso y algo triste. Tantas cosas le había hecho a Hiro que no sabía por qué de pronto decidió vengarse si no lo hizo en 17 años.

Al diablo con la promesa que le había hecho a Tadashi y a Miguel.

Hiro Hamada estaba en serios problemas.

Mira que quitarle filo a sus cuchillos, agujerear y abollar las cacerolas, hacer un desastre en su cuarto, romper la tubería, reducir a polvo la vajilla especial…

Y lo peor de todo: su bella batería de cocina nueva. Eso era…

¡Maldad!

Le sorprendía que no hubiera tomado a Mochi como rehén para chantajearlo, pues sabía de sobra que adoraba a ese gato, tanto como para preparar atún especial.

Kyle no sabía de dónde provenía aquel inesperado cambio de actitud. Bueno, lo suponía.

En medio de su locura, Hiro había mencionado a Miguel, y eso le daba una pauta para sospechar que se trataba de eso.

Ash, ¿tanto alboroto por un comentario, UN SÓLO COMENTARIO que hizo respecto a su relación?

No era justo, jamás creyó que algo así detonara un inmenso odio hacia su persona.

Su hermano menor estaba loco. Quizá era irresponsable por llamarlo así, pero esto ya no podía llegar más lejos.

El japonés se encontraba fumando en la cochera para desestresarse.

Dió las gracias por haber llevado sus propias llaves en su pantalón, de otro modo, no hubiera entrado. Fue a ese lugar para verificar que su amada Harley estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pues le preocupaba pensar que Hiro hubiera considerado incendiarla en medio de su manía.

Se asomó por una ventana, temía que Hiro merodeara por ahí y lo atacara por sorpresa. Estaba tan inquieto que incluso el mayor pensó en entrar de nuevo a la casa, encerrarlo en su cuarto y atarlo a la cama (con Baymax a su cuidado, claro), pero le pareció una barbaridad y algo digno de una denuncia que podría llegar a juicio. Un juicio que finalmente perdería porque Hiro seguía siendo menor de edad.

Debía intentar calmar a esa bestia menuda o morir en el intento.

El motociclista estaba enojado, con un adolescente dolido y confundido. Un combo demasiado desordenado y difícil de sobrellevar. Pensó en las mil y un formas de hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo. Quizá lo acusaría con Tía Cass y ella lo obligaría a trabajar gratis para Kyle hasta que saldara la cuenta de todo lo que había perdido.

Kyle dio una calada profunda y expulsó el humo. Hasta el cigarrillo le sabía amargo.

Ya ni sabía qué hacer. Se preocupó nuevamente por el incidente con Hiro pero enfocado en Miguel.

¿Acaso no iban a hablar aquella tarde? ¿Por qué Miguel no había vuelto a la casa otro día? ¿Habrían peleado de nuevo para que Hiro se pusiera así?

Pero aún así, ¿por qué él debería pagar los platos rotos?

Todo era tan extraño…

Lo mínimo que esperas cuando intentas reconciliarte con tu novio es que ambos acepten sus errores, mejoren y vivan felices.

Joder… qué dolor de cabeza.

Sintió que su celular vibró, por lo que su mente se vio desprovista de esos pensamientos tan confusos.

Oh. Era Marco.

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Oye wey, ¿tu hermano terminó con el mío?_

 _ **Kyle:**_

 _No lo sé, ¿por qué?_

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Porque el idiota está llorando._

—Maldición… ¡Así que era por eso!—Dijo Kyle, intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un arranque de furia y tristeza, quizá en ese momento, Hiro empezó a recordar otros sucesos que le provocaran una sensación similar… y ¿en serio en todos ellos aparecía él?

Bueno, quizá había sido muy malo con él en el pasado, pero ¿tantos años dejó pasar para joderlo ahora?

Maldición, quizá Hiro no era tan inteligente como pensaba, eso o era muy rencoroso. Optaba por la segunda opción.

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Uffff, chefcito…_

 _Te extraño, wey._

 _¿Ya vamos a salir?_

 _No te dejas ver y ya me siento triste :(_

 _No ya, en serio, te extraño._

Kyle miró los mensajes alzando una ceja. Era cierto. Hace bastante que no veía a Marco. Respondió de inmediato.

 _ **Kyle:**_

 _Tch, eres molesto._

 _Está bien. Salgamos._

 _¿A dónde quieres ir?_

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Oh Dios._

 _Funcionó O:_

 _Llévame a donde quieras._

 _Pero tú pagas el cuarto._

 _ **Kyle**_ _:_

 _En todo caso… No me conviene._

Kyle pensó. En ese momento, le llegó un aviso a su teléfono con la ubicación de una carrera. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando, como siempre. Hace tiempo que no iba a una, por la misma promesa que le había hecho a Tadashi.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Lo necesitaba. Y pensándolo bien, era mucho mejor asistir con compañía.

 _ **Kyle:**_

 _Vamos a una carrera._

 _ **Marco:**_

 _O:_

 _¿Hablas en serio?_

 _ **Kyle:**_

 _Sí._

 _Pasó por tí en quince minutos._

 _Voy en camino_

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Está bien_

Kyle abrió la compuerta de la cochera, se puso su casco, preparó otro para Marco y emprendió el camino hacia la casa del mexicano.

No sabía por qué lo había embaucado a esa aventura peligrosa, pero tenía entendido que Marco lo acompañaría en cualquier locura que hiciera. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando llegó a la casa de los Rivera. Marco ya lo estaba esperando afuera, vestido como…

Ah caray, ¿Ese era Marco?

Kyle se quitó el casco con lentitud. ¿Ese era su dios azteca, con pectorales tallados en oro?

Marco estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, playera negra con estampados de una calavera, una cazadora de cuero y lentes de sol.

Marco se acercó sonriendo. Había impactado a Kyle, ohhhh siiiii.

—Hola, mi amor—dijo Marco, bastante seductor.

— ...H-Hola—Kyle carraspeó cuando Marco se acercó—Vaya… ¿En serio eres Marco?

—Claro, sólo que te copié el estilo. Ya sabes… Me queda bien—Marco posó como chico rudo.

Eso, sólo eso necesitaba Kyle para que su día de mierda mejorara. Marco se veía muy gracioso y a la vez sexy.

—Jajaja, bien… Oh, antes de irnos. Tu casco, no quiero que te pase nada.

—Eres considerado al velar por mi seguridad—dijo el moreno mientras se ajustaba la correa del casco.

—Sí, al fin y al cabo, si mueres, será mi culpa.

Marco contuvo una risa y suspiró. Kyle le indicó que subiera a la parte de atrás.

Marco, que apenas estaba acostumbrado a su carro, intentó subirse a la motocicleta de Kyle como pudo. No lo logró, quedó de lado y casi se cae.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?—preguntó Kyle con una risita—Pasa una pierna por acá.

El asiático volteó desde su posición, tomó una pierna de Marco y la acomodó el mismo. Marco se sintió jaloneado, pero así quedó muy cerca de Kyle, quien se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca. Marco alzó una ceja con suficiencia, pues estaba bastante cerca de su rostro.

—¿Qué?... —dijo Marco con una sonrisa traviesa—¿Quieres un beso?

Kyle devolviéndole la sonrisa, asintió. Marco lo tomó del mentón y se acercó a sus labios.

—Sólo lo haré, si ganas esa carrera—le soltó con un tono travieso. Se sujetó a su cintura y pegó su pecho a su espalda.

—Dalo por hecho—respondió Kyle con decisión y arrancó la motocicleta—Sujétate.

Marco obedeció sin chistar. Estaba consciente de que un mal agarre podía costarle la vida.

—Vamos, tigre.

Cuando llegaron a la carrera. Marco se sorprendió. Nunca antes había presenciado un espectáculo como aquel. Parecía más una exposición de motocross por los diseños de motocicletas que circulaban por ahí, había desde motocicletas simples, como la de Kyle, con pintura negro mate y algunos stickers de bandas, en cambio, vio otras con calaveras, luces led, incluso una con un cráneo de chivo y banderines.

Había mínimo doscientas personas en un tramo de la carretera, vestidos de diferentes formas. Todos tenían algo en común: avaricia y deseo por ganar.

Todos miraron a Kyle, quien al parecer tenía un acompañante nuevo (mejor dicho, su primer acompañante). Abrieron el paso, el nipón iba decidido, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto de las miradas de muerte y los cuchicheos que abundaban alrededor.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién se atreve a aparecer después de meses—se bufó alguien entre los presentes—Kyle Hamada…

—Sé que eres tú, Blake. Sal ahora—Kyle estaba impaciente por demostrarle una vez más a ese demonio que él era mucho mejor conduciendo—Hoy vengo a competir...

Un chico con el cabello recogido en una coleta salió. Apartó a todos los que le estorbaban y se plantó frente al japonés.

Marco sólo observaba la escena, No se sentía intimidado, al contrario, esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

—No has cambiado en lo absoluto—dijo Blake—Esa actitud arrogante será tu perdición. Dime, ¿cuánto quieres perder esta noche?

—No sé. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?—lo retó Kyle. Estaba bastante seguro de que ganaría la carrera. Sólo dos veces había perdido contra Blake en toda su vida, la primera, cuando su motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina y la segunda, cuando Blake prácticamente lo golpeó antes de competir, nublándole la vista.

—¿Doscientos dólares?

—Trato hecho—Kyle sacó el dinero que había tomado de los ahorros que Hiro escondía debajo de una lata de aceitunas en el garaje. Claro, era la primera vez que lo tomaba, pero sentía que lo merecía.

Marco se quedó mirando aquel duelo de titanes. No era fácil para él imaginar a Kyle enardecido, luchando por dinero. Se quedó al margen de la situación, mientras los conductores colocaban sus vehículos en la línea de salida.

Antes de partir, le hizo un ademán a Kyle.

—Oye, ven.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kyle. Marco le quitó el caso y le susurró algo. Kyle sonrió y miró a su… amigo.

—Anda, gana y en serio te doy lo que prometí.

El japonés asintió, bastante motivado. Los demás seguían cuchicheando, haciendo apuestas y maldiciendo a los participantes.

El dron encargado de seguir a los motociclistas fue volando y se posó encima de ellos. Activó la cámara para transmitir la carrera.

—Te haré pedazos, Kyle.

—Vete al infierno, Blake.

3…

Arrancaron motores.

2…

Kyle manipulaba el embrague mientras no dejaba de mirar al contrincante.

1…

Ambos conductores salieron disparados.

Marco gritó como muestra de apoyo a su querido Kyle. En serio estaba emocionado. Estaba poco familiarizado con las carreras de motocicletas, nunca antes había presenciado una.

—Oye, aún no cierras las apuestas, ¿verdad?—le preguntó a una chica que tenía a su cargo las bandejas de dinero.

—No, aún no. ¿Quieres apostar, guapo?

—Sí, ciento cincuenta dólares a favor de Kyle—dijo decidido. Parecía que siempre, SIEMPRE, el número ciento cincuenta le daba buena suerte.

Los celulares de los participantes estaban conectados al dron, todos estaban siguiendo la carrera de cerca. Marco se acercó a un chico para que le permitiera ver qué estaba pasando con su querido "amigo".

Kyle le llevaba ventaja por al menos dos metros a Blake. Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que Blake se adelantó, quedando a la par con la moto de Kyle.

No sabían qué decían, pero era obvio que estaban discutiendo. En ese momento, Blake intentó desequilibrar a Kyle, yendo de lado y golpeando su motocicleta trasera.

El japonés casi pierde el control de la moto, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, estaría muerto. El otro aprovechó la distracción para tomar ventaja.

Marco tenía el Jesús en la boca. Ese cabrón había intentado matar a su rockero… Oh no. Eso sí que no.

La carrera estaba a punto de culminar. Kyle estaba detrás de Blake, parecía que quería darle ventaja. Los últimos veinte metros, el japonés aceleró lo más que pudo y cruzó la meta.

Apenas, por veinte centímetros, ganó Kyle.

Fue espectacular para no haber corrido en meses. La mayoría lo vitoreaba, lo felicitaba porque le había hecho ganar mucho dinero, otros lo maldecía porque perdieron una suma importante.

Marco sonrió victorioso. Fue a recibirlo en la meta con gusto. Kyle se quitó el casco y le sonrió, se veía tan bonito cuando sonreía.

Sin advertencia alguna, ese momento íntimo se vio interrumpido cuando Blake le soltó un golpe a Kyle. Lo había tomado desprevenido, a traición, como un cobarde.

Marco se horrorizó por lo que había presenciado. Kyle estaba en el suelo, intentando incorporarse, pero el otro motociclista le golpeó el estómago.

Marco no dudó en intervenir.

—¡HEY, CABRÓN! ¡YA BASTA—Marco lo empujó para que dejara de golpearlo.

—¿Y TÚ QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?—preguntó Blake, ofendido por no poder seguir golpeando al chef.

—Soy su amigo—dijo mientras ayudaba a Kyle a incorporarse—Hey, chefcito, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó.

Kyle asintió, el golpe lo había desestabilizado gravemente, tanto que no pudo advertir cuando Blake se acercó a Marco y también le propinó un golpe.

La diferencia es que Marco, al sentir el impacto, se quedó quieto un momento. Su cabello se había alborotado y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su labio. Blake sí logró lastimarlo.

Marco se limpió el hilillo de sangre con el dedo. Miró a Blake y le soltó una amenaza.

—A mí nada más me hace falta un puñetazo pa' que me caliente, y como ya me lo diste…

—UYYYYYYY, ¿Qué harás, maldito intruso?—se burló el contrincante—¿Te irás con tu novio para que te folle?

—Ora si sacaste boleto, ¡CABRÓN!—Marco se abalanzó sobre Blake y le propinó varios puñetazos.

Por más que el otro se quiso defender, no pudo contra Marco. El mexicano era muy fuerte, evadía sus ataques, le daba golpes certeros y lo sometía fácilmente.

Kyle estaba fascinado. Nunca había visto pelear a alguien con semejante fuerza y valor.

—¡Valiste verga, pendejo!—gritó Marco. Estaba haciéndole una llave que había aprendido a la mala con Miguel—¡Mira a Kyle y discúlpate con él!

—¡Jamás!

—Que la chingada. ¡Hazlo o te vuelvo a partir tu madre!

Kyle sí hinco a su altura y le sonrió a Blake, quien estaba sucio, cubierto de sudor y moretones.

—Quiere decir que te volverá a golpear si no te disculpas. ¿Aguantarías un segundo round?

Blake intentó mirar alrededor, todos grabaron el incidente con sus celulares.

—¡Que te disculpes, pinche morro cola de caballo!—gritó Marco, ciñendo más y más el agarre.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Kyle, disculpa!.

—Así me gusta—Marco lo soltó y suspiró cansado—Y si le vuelves a hacer algo, te las veras conmigo, pinche ojete.

Blake quedó tendido en el suelo. Los curiosos empezaron a rodearlo para ver cómo se encontraba. De pronto, varias sirenas empezaron a sonar a lo lejos, como una advertencia.

—¡LA POLICÍA!

Todos se apresuraron a montar sus vehículos, corrieron desesperados a tomar el dinero que pudieron, poco importándoles si era lo que habían apostado o no. Marco ayudó a Kyle, ambos tomaron dinero y se fueron en la motocicleta del nipón.

Cuando estuvieron lejos y a salvo, Kyle desaceleró.

—Lamento eso… tienes el ojo morado por mi culpa—se sinceró Kyle con voz apagada.

—Tranqui, no pasa nada. Tú terminaste con una mejilla inflamada—Marco lo abrazó con gentileza—Dolió, pero le di su merecido a ese cabrón, ¿o no?

—Claro—sonrió el morocho—Pero quisiera recompensar esto de algún modo.

—Oh, hay una forma. ¿Hay alguna tienda de autoservicio cerca?

—Creo que sí. ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí.

Kyle se dirigió a la estación de servicio más cercana a la carretera. No había muchas personas alrededor, pues ya eran aproximadamente las 2:00 am. Kyle se estacionó y ayudó a Marco a bajar.

—Vamos…

Marco sonrió y le dio la mano. Era demasiado cursi, pero no le importó. Ahora, pensaba sacar su lado dominante, apenas un poco.

Entraron al local, compraron sodas, frituras, un par de cervezas y una bolsita de hielo.

—Creo que esto será suficiente. Ahora, llévanos a un lugar solitario, pero seguro.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, sólo hay que improvisar.

El motociclista se rio por la espontaneidad de las palabras de Marco. Obedeció con gusto, no sabía exactamente a dónde llevarlo, hasta que recordó que en el límite norte de la ciudad estaba un lugar que ofrecía un paisaje único, uno que sólo él había presenciado.

En fin, llevar a Marco hasta su "lugar secreto" no era mala idea.

Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Marco se quedó impresionado. Era la primera vez que podía observar dos paisajes completamente diferentes. Abajo, las luces de San Fransokyo, la ciudad siempre alborotada, acelerada, con miles de millones de habitantes. Contrastando esa imagen, miró el cielo y se sorprendió al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una gloriosa cantidad de estrellas, no arriba de la ciudad, pues la contaminación lumínica nunca les había permitido eso, sino detrás de ella, es decir, en la misma carretera.

—Por dios, es hermoso…

—¿Verdad?—Kyle sonrió complacido. Logró impresionar a Marco sin mucho esfuerzo—Cuando tenía trece años ya aprendí a conducir, encontré este paraje. De día es bastante lindo, calmado, pero en la noche… De verdad lo disfruto. Me gusta estar aquí, sólo.

Marco se conmovió. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, esa emoción cuando puedes tener un momento a solas con la persona que quieres.

—Bueno, eres afortunado por haber encontrado algo así—Marco sacó las sodas, las limpió con el borde de su playera y las abrió. Le ofreció una a Kyle y mientras el otro le daba un sorbito, continuó:—Y yo, soy afortunado por estar aquí contigo.

Kyle sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza. Caray, nunca había escuchado algo así. ¿Quién carajo podría disfrutar de su compañía, además de Tadashi y la Tía Cass? Se sentó en el suelo para descansar un momento.

—Cuéntame, chefcito—dijo Marco después de darle un sorbo a su lata y sacar el hielo para desinflamar las heridas de ambos—¿Cómo has estado?

Eso era al parecer lo que necesitaba Kyle, hablar con alguien (y una bolsa de hielo). No había podido desahogarse con nadie a unas horas del arranque de furia de Hiro. Marco se sentó al lado de él y le colocó la bolsita en la mejilla.

Kyle la sujetó con su mano, rozando la mano de Marco. Se sintió un poco cohibido, pero bueno, era hora de contarle su tragicomedia, todo lo que había sucedido en la cocina, la fuga, su cuarto y lo que más le dolió esa tarde:

—Realmente mi batería estaba nueva y el precio era bastante elevado… Gasté todos mis ahorros en eso. Y en serio, no me es justo que el enano quisiera desquitarse conmigo por haber terminado con Miguel. ¿Acaso es culpa mía?

—Lo lamento, chefcito. Miguel no se puso así, sólo se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar como Magdalena. Oh, de una vez te aviso, si me encuentro a Hiro le voy a partir su madre. Nadie hace llorar a Miguel, excepto yo y a veces, sólo cuando se merece un regaño.

Kyle alzó la ceja, eso le interesaba.

—¿Por qué defiendes tanto a tu hermano? Es cuestión de ellos, no de nosotros. No deberíamos involucrarnos en sus problemas.

—No, Kyle. Mira, no sé cómo sean las cosas aquí, en este país o en el resto del mundo, pero… en México, valoramos mucho a nuestra familia. Lo que le hagan a uno, nos lo hacen a todos.

—Suena… justo, pero algo complicado. Los problemas de los otros no nos competen, a menos que nos involucren directamente—dijo Kyle, intentando entender a Marco—Pienso que eres muy sobreprotector.

—Tu hermano ya está advertido—Marco guardó la lata vacía en la bolsa. Acto seguido, abrió las cervezas. Le ofreció una a Kyle, sólo una, porque él iba a manejar— Y lo soy, sólo con algunas personas.

—¿Cómo conmigo?—preguntó Kyle, con toda la intención de intimidarlo.

—Lo tuyo es diferente. Es… como si quisiera protegerte de… bueno, d-de…

Marco empezaba a titubear. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? Kyle lo miraba con picardía, disfrutaba poner a Marco nervioso.

—¿De algo.. Malo?

Marco se sonrojó, pero suspiró y se sinceró:

—Así es. Aunque quieras aparentar ser rudo, el peor de los peores, yo sé muy bien que no lo eres

—Pero yo sé cuidarme sólo—intentó justificarse Kyle.

—Pues eso no parecía cuando el otro wey te golpeó. Te agarró a traición y neta… Agh, me dio coraje. Me recordó cuando se pasaban de gandallas conmigo en los barrios aledaños de Santa Cecilia.

—No debió de ser tan peligroso. Sólo era un pueblo en México, ¿no?

—Oh, ¿que no era peligroso? Kyle, los que me agarraban eran personas que fueron por el mal camino. Ya sabes, vendían droga, intentaban asaltarme, me amenazaban… Ahora dime, ¿alguna vez lidiaste con algo así?—preguntó Marco.

—Ehm… no recuerdo—En realidad, Kyle jamás se había enfrentado a eso. Hiro sí, pero él no. De pronto, una chispita de curiosidad brotó en su ser, y se atrevió a preguntar:—¿Por qué te atacaban?

—Por muchas cosas… Porque no quería distribuir droga, porque estaba con unos chicos que eran enemigos de ellos, porque me resistía a los asaltos, pero principalmente… —Marco guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Por qué..?—insistió Kyle.

—Por ser gay.

Kyle se calló. No debió preguntar tanto. Se sentía como un imbécil. ¿En serio, en serio podían llegar a ser así de extremistas?

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes. Yo… Bueno, casi no miro al pasado. Me gusta ahora, lo que estoy viviendo, pero debes saber por qué yo sé defenderme a puño limpio. Además, me alegro de haber llegado a esta ciudad, aquí puedo ser lo que yo quiero, sin miedo—respondió Marco—Tranquilo, chefcito. Estamos hablando de nuestra vida, ¿o no?

Marco se relajó y volvió a beber un poco de cerveza. Kyle contempló esa escena. Marco estaba relajado, un poco emocionado y al mismo tiempo, triste. No quería verlo así, quería ver esa bonita sonrisa, esa que era tan diferente a la de Miguel.

—Claro, pero no quiero deprimirte con mi vida. Por cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te veo así, me recuerda a aquella vez que íbamos en tu coche y se te ocurrió meterte por un callejón par..—Dijo Kyle con picardía.

—¡Ah, de eso sí te acuerdas!—Marco le dio un codazo, pero lo vio como una oportunidad de desviar el tema para que él pudiera tener el control—Es cierto, ese día Miguel me regaño por llegar tarde porque pensó otra cosa. Pero en realidad te estaba mostrando un poco de música. ¡OH! ¿Ya escuchaste algo de rock en español?

—No realmente, no he podido.

—Bueno, pues ahora puedes. Tengo entendido que esta cosa tiene radio ¿cierto?—Marco señaló la moto.

—Sí. Anda, pon lo que gustes.

Marco sintonizó su estación favorita, aquella que tantas veces Miguel y él habían escuchado de niños.

Estaba sonando una canción bastante particular, como si fuera brujería o si las estrellas hubieran sido cómplices del plan de Marco.

—Vaya, vaya… Creo que esta canción es justo lo que estaba buscando. El universo conspira a mi favor, ¿no crees?—dijo Marco, moviendo sensualmente los hombros—Esta canción nos representa a la perfección…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La canción comenzaba con un ritmo lento y sensual. Marco sonrió para sí y le dijo a Kyle:

—Porque... **Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo..**.—cantó Marco con su voz melodiosa. Se levantó y empezó a caminar sensualmente.

Kyle soltó una risita. El hielo ya se había derretido, su mejilla se había desinflamado. Le seguía doliendo, pero había una oportunidad para ver a Marco cantar, sólo para él.

— **Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro** —Marco señaló su corazón y luego, con pasos lentos y marcados se acercó a Kyle, se arrodilló ante él, posando su mano en la mejilla sana— **Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero, y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo.**

Kyle estaba siendo tentado. Marco estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que se atrevió a atrapar su mano entre la suya, intensificando la caricia. Nunca se había sentido así en compañía de alguien.

El moreno sonrió complacido. Eso era lo que quería, que su motociclista quisiera acercarse a él, sin miedo, sin llegar a rechazarlo.

—Marco...

— **Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella—** Marco le cantódelicadamente, mirándolo a los ojos— **De entre todas las estrellas, que yo vi en el firmamento.**

Marco se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Pensaba en darle un beso, pero cambió de opinión.

Se separó bruscamente y miró hacia arriba, aún en cuclillas.

— **¿Cómo ganarse el cielo, cuando uno ama con toda el alma?** —Marco sonrió, pegando una de sus manos en el pecho de Kyle, donde estaba su corazón. Con la otra mano iba chasqueando los dedos— **Y es que el cariño que te tengo, no se paga con dinero—** Estaba atento a su reacción. Quería saber más acerca de ese hermoso ser que, aunque él gritara mil y un veces que era malo y temido, bien sabía que estaba equivocado.— **¿Cómo decirte que sin ti muero?**

—Eres demasiado molesto…—lo interrumpió Kyle, intentando no sonar ansioso por tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso. Marco seguía moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la canción.

Los sonrojos en Kyle no eran frecuentes. Eran más bien una señal de deseo emergente, una necesidad. Necesitaba sentir cerca a Marco.

—Solo contigo—dijo Marco mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Kyle y lo miraba contento. El otro no supo cómo responder. Sus coqueteos genuinos no respondían a este tipo de situaciones, donde se encontraba acorralado.

—Oye. Basta….

Marco aleteo sus pestañas, mientras seguía cantando. Sus ojos, en la oscuridad, parecían antorchas recién encendidas. Ese color del ámbar, ese color maldito que Kyle no podía quitarse de la cabeza en sus noches de insomnio.

 **No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero y que me dejes o te deje eso ya no me da miedo**

—Marco… ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kyle, mientras el otro seguía cantando en su regazo. Sólo era para seducirlo, para estirar y aflojar. Marco sabía muy bien cómo conquistar a los hombres, pero prefería hacerlo lento, poco evidente. Mucho mejor para él si ambos querían estar juntos (o al menos eso pensaba).

 **Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella, de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento**

Marco se levantó otra vez. Dio unas vueltas, hizo una reverencia y le extendió la mano a Kyle.

—¿Bailas, chefcito?

—Jajajaja, no Marco, yo no bailo—intentó excusarse el rockero, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, pues su compañero podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía.

Tomó su mano, y como él no sabía bailar bien, fue Marco quien se encargó de marcar los pasos y mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Aprovechó lo que pudo para pegarse lo suficiente a Kyle. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle qué tan bueno era bailando, era una oportunidad única.

Sí, el chef parecía un maldito tronco, pero al menos lo intentaba.

—Relájate…

—Pero y-yo...—Kyle intentaba seguir los movimientos de su pareja, sin éxito.

—Ponte flojito, por favor… Yo te guío.

Kyle intentó "ponerse flojito", lo que funcionó relativamente. Ahora Marco podía controlarlo a su antojo.

— **Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo** —Continuó cantando el mariachi— **Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**

Sí, llevaba la marca del lado oscuro, esa marca imborrable, aquella que por más que luchara, llegaría tarde o temprano, impregnándose en su piel, en su alma: el amor. Sabía mejor que nadie que estaba valiendo ver**cuando su mente se veía invadida del recuerdo de Kyle, ese hombre que tantas veces vio como una potencial máquina se sexo lo estaba atrapando sin ser consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él.

Finalmente, no había mejor descripción para su situación que una palabra: Amor. Lo negó tantas veces, lo había rechazado mil y un ocasiones.

No había marcha atrás.

Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo.

 **Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero**

 **Y que me dejes o te deje**

 **Eso ya no me da miedo**

—Kyle... —Marco seguía bailando como podía, intentando que Kyle se siguiera el paso—Eres demasiado lindo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—casi se bufó—No soy lindo.

 **Habías sido, sin dudarlo, la más bella**

 **De entre todas las estrellas**

 **Que yo vi en el firmamento**

—Claro. Lo eres... —Marco, quién sabe cómo, logró que Kyle terminara abrazándolo.

—¿Cómo rayos…?

—Soy bueno con los bailes, también moviendo la cadera—respondió. Era bastante gracioso recalcar la diferencia entre cómo coqueteaban antes y cómo coqueteaban ahora—Pero también cuido mi corazón…

 **No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero**

 **Si te digo que te quiero**

Después de algunos movimientos de cadera sensuales, Marco le dio un par de vueltas y se detuvieron.

Tan cerca.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Marco sólo pudo enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kyle. Se acercó a su oído, temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara.

—Me gustas...—Con una voz susurrante, Marco le abrió su corazón como jamás se lo había abierto a nadie—Kyle… te quiero.

Kyle abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿En serio? ¿Era real? ¿Marco estaba... ?

No pudo, no aguantó el impulso. Tenerle tan cerca sin poder hacer nada dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Imaginarse que Marco se alejaría en cualquier momento lo aterró.

Se separó de él, lo tomó del rostro y sonrió.

—¿Ahora puedo reclamar mi premio?

Marco no entendía, ¿Y esa expresión boba en el rostro de Kyle? Vaya, qué cambio había presenciado los últimos meses. De fajes y besos salvajes, de pronto le pedía permiso para robar un beso.

No quiso quebrarse la cabeza, un beso después de una declaración de amor era como un pacto o una especie de respuesta que denotaba correspondencia ¿no?

—Claro, campeón. Los que quieras…

Kyle no cuestionó más. Se acercó lo suficiente para contemplar los ojos entrecerrados de ese chico divino, de ese mexicano molesto, agresivo y sobreprotector.

—También me gustas, Marco…

Se acercaron lentamente, sin prisa. Pegaron sus labios, disfrutando cada roce, delicado, delicioso.

Poco a poco, esa pasión fue extendiéndose por el cuerpo de los jóvenes. El beso era más y más demandante, con mordiditas, chupetones y caricias.

Marco estaba encantado, ilusionado. Nunca le había latido así de rápido el corazón al estar con alguien.

La mente de Kyle no quería pensar en otra cosa esa noche. Las manos de Marco se iban deslizando por el cuerpo del motociclista poco a poco. Kyle aprovechó para acariciar su fuerte espalda y su trasero.

A pesar de todo lo que hubiera podido opinar antes de conocerlo bien, de lo que Kyle estaba seguro, era que Marco Rivera era muy importante para él. No se arrepentiría de lo que sucedió esa noche, iluminado por las estrellas, guiado por su alma, su furia y un ser que le provocaría la mayor de las adicciones

No quería pensar en nadie más que no fuera Marco.

Al menos no por esa noche.

No cuando tenía a un gran chico en el lado oscuro de la ciudad, donde la luna y las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de su idilio.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**


End file.
